Life After Treatment
by Panther 04
Summary: Hermione has battled cancer and won! What happens now? How will her life be now that she has defeated her worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, and her fiancé and her friends and family were waiting on nervously the election results of the election for Minster of Magic. Hermione was up against a much older well-known wizard. Hermione has been cancer free for two years now and once she reaches five it won't ever come back. Hermione decided to run for election after the whole situation with the WCAS Test and everything in the ministry was getting way too corrupt.

"And our new Minster, or Mistress rather, with a big whooping 90 of the votes, Miss Hermione Granger is the youngest magical person to ever be elected to head of the ministry at the age of 19!"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" Ron said hugging tightly his fiancé tightly.

"Way to go, Herms! Now you can get those kids accommodations at Hogwarts for the OWLs and the NEWTs" Harry said.

"And rights for the house elves too" Ginny said. In know time a news crew was at Hermione's campaign headquarters.

"Mistress Granger how does it feel to be the youngest magical person to be elected Mistress of Magic?" a reporter asked.

"It feels wonderful. I think I got a lot of young people to the polls and also reached to the disabled witches and wizards" Hermione said getting up from her seat.

"You got the WCAS Test abolished when you were at Hogwarts, will you continue to fight for the rights of students with special needs?" the reporter asked.

"Of course! We have started the "I am Differently-Abled" Act which will protect the rights of special ed students. If people on the Board of Ed present with a test like WCAS Test, I will of course veto it because it discriminates against special needs students. Also all students with special needs will have to be on an IEP or 504 Plan and can be at Hogwarts until they are ready to graduate. There is no rush for these kids" Hermione said.

"Is it true you are putting a requirement to learn British Sign Language?" the reporter asked.

" I am; all medical personal, emergency personal, people in food service, and professors at Hogwarts will need to have a beginner's and intermediate certification in BSL" Hermione said firmly.

"It seems that you have the best interests in the disabled community in mind considering you situation. Some people didn't want you to be Mistress because you are disabled and have a history of cancer. What do say to them?" the reporter asked.

"Well my medical history has nothing do with how well I can do the job, and has far as my handicaps are concerned, I can do this job. The people who simply say I can't do something just because I'm disabled are very ignorant and mean-spirited and I will be a making zero no-tolerance law on any crime committed against disabled people" Hermione said.

"Thank you for your time, Mistress" the reporter said.

"Mistress Granger, I like it" Mr. Granger said.

"Well soon I'll be Mistress Weasely" Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek.

"Hurry up everyone we'll be late for Ron's graduation" Hermione said putting her earrings in.

"Keep your knickers on Hermione, we'll get there" Harry said.

"Finally you all got here" Ron said hugging Hermione.

"Oh my baby boy is going be a healer" Mrs. Weasely.

"You're going to make a great healer, son" Mr. Weasely said.

"Thanks mum, dad, Mione, Harry everyone" Ron said.

"Woah, quite a big family you've here. Is this your lovely wife?" one of the senior healers asked.

"Wife-to-be, and Mistress of Magic-Elect" Ron said.

"That's right, congratulations young lady" the healer said.

"Thank you, sir, but this is Ron's night tonight" Hermione said.

"Healer Ronald Weasely, Pediatric Oncologist" the head Medwitch said.

"Yea Ron!" Hermione screamed and blew him a kiss. Hermione gave her fiancé a huge hug and kiss when the graduation was over.

"I'm so proud of you, you're going the best healer those kids have ever had" Hermione said still hugging Ron. Hermione and Ron apperated back to their flat where Hermione had made a special dinner for her angel; she did have some help from her mum and Mrs. Weasely.

"This is delicious, babe, thank you" Ron said.

"I can't believe we're getting married next week" Hermione said. Ron took her hand and smiled.

"Are you nervous, love?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah, I'm afraid I'll fall down the aisle" Ron said.

"You've been so great with your walking, baby, don't worry, and your dad will be walking with you anyway" Ron said.

"You hear claining, mate, that's the sound of your ball and chain" Seamus said at Ron's bachelor party.

"Yeah and he when makes Hermione mad all she has to do is take her leg off and hit him with it" Dean said.

"What are you taking about, she does that now!" Harry said.

"Hey if she hears you talking like that she'll hit you with it too" Ron said.

Ginny, Luna, Angela, Katie, Sarah and Erica had planned a surprised bachelorette party for Hermione.

"Last night as free woman, gods bless her" Sarah said.

"Um, no, I'm running the household, _that's_ a woman's job, to keep the house running smoothly and make sure her husband doesn't screw anything up" Hermione said.

"And you're in a more powerful position than Ron in your jobs" Ginny said.

"Ron loves the kids at the hospital, I'm just afraid it might get too emotional for him at some point" Hermione said.

"He'll be fine, sweetie, he took care of you and he was fine" Angela said. .

"What if, what if I'm not a, a good lover" Hermione said.

"Oh honey, don't worry about, the sex will be great because you love each other so much and Ron waited for you" Erica said.

"I hope so" Hermione said.

"You're both virgins to so it will be a bit awkward at first but then it will get so much better" Katie said.

"And Ron is so sweet, he'll understand if you're nervous" Erica said.

"You two are going to have the best life together" Luna said dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning, this chapter contains sexual themes.

"Hermione Jane get out of this bed this minute! No daughter of mine is going to be late for her own wedding!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Ugg, mum, it's six o' clock in the morning" Hermione said.

"Your wedding is at five get a move on, missy! Here's your leg, go on take a shower" Mrs. Granger said.

"I can't have this in the shower mum, it'll get ruined" Hermione said.

"Oh, well do you need help then?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No thanks, mum, I'm a witch remember?" Hermione said as she floated herself to the bathroom. After Hermione took a shower she did her hair by leaving it as it is but put tiny white flowers with just a little bit of glitter on them. She put a spell on her hair so it would stay like that all day.

"Alright everyone off to the church" Mrs. Granger said.

"Your hair is lovely, sweetheart" Mrs. Granger whispered to Hermione.

"Oh it's snowing! How romantic!" Hermione said. Snow on a Christmas Eve wedding was what Hermione had been hoping for.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright there, mate?" Harry asked.

"I got his pants!" Dean said.

"Poor bloke is so nervous he forgot his pants" Neville said. Ron was sweating buckets; wiping his face every five seconds.

"Hey buddy, how are yea?" Bill asked.

"Uh, uh," Ron couldn't speak.

"It's gonna be ok, mate. I was the same way when I was marrying Fleur. Just think of how beautiful Hermione will look when she walks down the aisle and you're going to spending the rest of your with an amazing woman. You have the best love, little brother; you're marrying your best friend of what, 10 years? Not many blokes are as lucky as you" Bill said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my, my baby is so beautiful" Mrs. Granger said as she zipped up Hermione's dress. It was strapless and slender that hugged Hermione's curves and flowed at the bottom along with vale.

"Oh my God, Hermione you look beautiful" Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Harry, how's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well he forgot his pants this morning and sweating like a pig, but other than that he's ok" Harry said.

"Gotta go get ready, I'll see in a few mintues, love" Harry said hugging Hermione and then took his place as the best man.

"This can't be my baby girl" Mr. Granger said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione pulled her vial over her face and took her father's arm. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw his soon-to-be wife walking with trouble but with grace also down the aisle. Mr. Granger lifted Hermione's vial and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I know you'll take good care of my little girl won't you, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes sir" Ron said.

"Today on Christmas Eve, we gather this young witch and this young wizard in holy matrimony. They have written their own vows and would like to read them now. Hermione you can go first, dear" the minister said.

"Ron, my knight in shining armor, when I got leukemia just two years ago I thought my life was over and it would never be normal again. I went St. Mungo's for treatment and when you first came to visit I knew it was scary for you, but you didn't run away, you were at my bedside every weekend sleeping in a chair next me. The healers finally got you your own bed for when you stayed with me. I always looked forward to your weekend visits, even though I couldn't do much. You would read to me, and hold me and sleep beside me when I was in pain, even at 3:00 am I was consoled by you, crying in your chest as you rubbed my back and stroked my bald head. A few weeks later I stated to lose my hair, but you didn't care, you told me I was beautiful. I also developed learning disabilities and you helped learned how read and defended me when I had to see my tutor and kids called me a sped and stupid. You held my hand through every spinal tap and bone-marrow test; you even gave me your bone marrow when I needed a transplant. Then I relapsed and had more severe brain damage than before. Everyone wanted me to go to an institution and would probably still be there if you didn't believe in me and became my caregiver. You are my heart, my soul, my angel and I couldn't live without you, I love you, Ronnie" Hermione said crying a river of tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, my love, you getting cancer was scariest moment of my life. I thought I was going to lose you. When I learned your cancer was survivable I felt a weight lifted off my back. Then we came to visit you, you looked so small and pail, but the hardest thing was seeing you go though all that pain, when you were done crying and fell sleep in my arms, I cried until I fell asleep beside you. Every spinal tap you would scream in pain and my heart would break every time that needle went into your back. When the healers found I was your match for your bone-marrow transplant and had have bone-marrow tests myself I got to feel the pain you felt every day. I was so happy when you went into remission, I thought your battle was finally over, it wasn't though. When I saw you in the ICU I thought God had given me the ultimate punishment. One of the nurses put you in my arms and you were so weak and helpless, my love had never been helpless. You were strong though, you were so strong and brave through everything that happened when you started walking and talking again I knew that beautiful brilliant brain of yours was still alive and well. My Hermione is a cancer survivor and I couldn't be more honored to be marrying her. I love you, Mione" Ron said tears in his own eyes and everyone else's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you Hermione take Ronald as your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do" Hermione said.

"And do you Ronald take Hermione as your wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do" Ron said.

"The rings please" Ron's nephew Matt presented the rings.

"Good job, pal" Ron whispered. Ron put a ring on Hermione's finger and Hermione a put a ring on Ron's finger.

"If there is any reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister said.

"Can we please have the two wands? With your wands connected as one a light will shine around you as a symbol of unity" the minister said.

"By the power invested in me by the City of London and the Magical Community, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the minister said. Ron kissed Hermione softly and wiped a tear away with his thumb. Hermione had her quieting aids in so the families and friends could clap and cheer for the newlyweds. There were playful whistles from Ron's brothers.

"I love you so much" Hermione said.

"I love you more" Ron said.

"Your limo awaits, my lady" Hermione's cousin, Nick said. He owns a limo company he was going to personally drive Hermione and Ron to the reception. Ron and Hermione were kissing passionately in the backseat of the limo.

"Hey, hey, easy, save it for honeymoon" Nick said.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise" Ron said. Another cousin of Hermione's, Ben, volunteered to be the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my beautiful cousin, Hermione and her new husband, Ron as they dance they dance their first dance together as husband and wife. Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasely" Ben said. Ron took Hermione's hand and put the other on her waist.

"This is much better than dancing with McGonagall" Ron said softly. Hermione hit him playfully on the arm and began to dance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through   
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The song ended and Ron kissed his bride tenderly, he was making her feel so beautiful. The happy couple went to sit at long table with the bride's maids and the groom's men. House elves came and brought the food out to the tables; Dobby was their head chief.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Dobby is honored to be cooking for your wedding" Dobby said.

"Don't worry, love Harry and I are paying them" Ron said.

"I know you would, love" Hermione said. Harry tapped his glass and stood up.

I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple. This wedding is very special to me because the bride and groom are my best friends. I've known Ron and Hermione since I was eleven years old and I always knew there was something between them. Even though they fought a lot, they always managed to make up. In our sixth year Ron finally worked up the guts to ask Hermione out. Then our Hermione got cancer, and even though Ron was frightened by situation, he never ran away, he was at Hermione's bedside every weekend, the healers started calling him one their "regulars" It saw very difficult to see Hermione in such pain, but she was so strong through everything, stronger than anyone who graduated from Hogwarts. When she relapsed and Ron and me went to go to see her; it was scariest thing we've ever seen. Then she woke up and everyone in the hospital except Healer Wolfe wanted Hermione to go to a hospice, but Ron didn't let that happen. He knew Hermione would never get better if she just laid there in a hospital bed and he became her primary caregiver, her guider is what Hermione called him. He took her to physical therapy and occupational therapy and speech therapy, when most people gave up on Hermione, Ron was right beside her, pushing her to move foreword and keep going

"Can I dance with my little pumpkin?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Of course, sir" Ron said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please call me, dad, son; you're part of the family now" Mr. Granger said.

"You have a great man there, princess, he'll be very good to you, and he's a doctor" Mr. Granger said.

"Healer, dad" Hermione said.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Mr. Granger asked twirling his daughter.

"Not exactly, but yes it's great. He was the top of his class in healer school and he's getting paid very handsomely, I'm so proud of him" Hermione said.

"He's very proud of you too. So how many grandchildren can I expect from you two?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Daddy! We just got married please!" Hermione giggled.

"Well when your mum was trying to get pregnant with you we"

"Dad, I beg you not finish that sentence" Hermione said.

"I remember when you were just a little girl and you loved to dance on my feet and I remember thinking I hope I'll be around to dance with her at her wedding because the heart problem us Grangers have" Mr. Granger said.

"Will have I have that, dad?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, pumpkin, you're a witch" Mr. Granger said.

"Dad I need to sit for a little bit" Hermione said.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yeah, its just my leg" Hermione said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's my baby, she's a married woman now" Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter.

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Ron said it was a surprise" Hermione said.

"Oh he must have talked with your father. He surprised me too" Mrs. Granger said.

"Where did daddy take you?" Hermione asked.

"He took me to Alaska, oh it was so romantic" Mrs. Granger said.

"May I have your attention please? Ron has a special song for his bride" Ben said. Ron approached Hermione with a microphone in his hand and knelt down in front of her.

"_No mountain's too high for you to climb, _

_All you have to do is have some climbing faith,_

_No river's too wide for you to make it across, _

_All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

_Then you see the morning will come and everyday will_

_Be bright as the sun, all of your fears just cast them on me,_

_I just want you to see. _

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky,_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry, _

_I'll hear your voices when you call me,_

_I am your angel_

_And when all you hope is gone, I'm near_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near,_

_It makes no difference who you are, _

_I'm your angel _

_I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry_

_All you need is time, seek me and you shall find, _

_You have everything and you're still lonely, _

_It don't have to be this way, let me show you a brighter day_

_Then you will see the morning come and everyday will be bright as the sun_

_All of you fears just cast them on me, _

_I just want you to see,_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky, _

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry, _

_I hear your voices when you call me, _

_I am your angel _

_And when all your hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near _

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I'm your angel_

_And when it's time to face the storm,_

_I'll be right by your side, _

_Grace will keep us safe and warm, _

_I know we will survive _

_And if it seems your end is drawing near,_

_Don't you dare give up the fight,_

_Put your trust beyond the skies, _

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky, _

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry,_

_I hear your voices when you call me, _

_I am your angel, _

_And when all your hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are, _

_I'm you angel. _

"Thank you, Ronnie" Hermione said with tears streaming down her cheeks for the hundredth time that night. As Ron and Hermione embrace she felt a small hand on her back. They both smiled down at Nikki who was smiling back at them.

"You're my auntie now; I can call you Auntie Hermione right?" Nikki asked who was now six.

"Of course, sweetie, you're my niece after all" Hermione said.

"I'm glad Uncle Ron married someone who is really nice and really brave and really pretty" Nikki said. Hermione covered her heart with her hands at the child's sweet words.

"Thank you sweetie" Hermione said hugging the little girl. Another slow song played and Ron and Hermione moved to the middle. Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"May I dance with the bride?" Harry asked. Ron let go of Hermione and kissed her cheek and went to dance with Erica.

"Congratulations, love, I'm really happy for you both" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry that was a lovely toast you gave us too, it meant a lot to us" Hermione said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Erica asked.

"New England" Ron said.

"Oh Hermione will love that. Umm, Ron do you mind introducing me to your cousin?" Erica asked.

"Which one?" Ron asked. Erica pointed to a man about year older than them with sandy-red hair.

"Myles? You'll like him he's a nice guy" Ron said.

"Myles, this is Erica, one of Hermione's friends" Ron said. Myles smiled at Erica and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Erica, how did you meet Hermione?" Myles asked.

"I went to camp in The States with her, for kids with cancer" Erica said.

"You had cancer? I would have not have known that by looking at you" Myles said.

"I'm gonna get back to Hermione ok?" Ron said.

"You go head, mate, I want to talk more with Erica" Myles said.

"I know where you're going on your honeymoon" Harry said teasingly.

"Where?" Hermione asked as Harry spun her around.

"Can't tell you" Harry said. After 2 hours, Hermione began to grow tired.

"Mione, we should get going" Ron said.

"Oh ok, thank you so much mum and dad, it was a beautiful wedding" Hermione said hugging and kissing each of her parents.

"Anything for you, princess" Mr. Granger said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Ready for our honeymoon?" Ron asked.

"Yes, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I'll give a hint, its cold" Ron said. Ron told Hermione to keep her eyes closed while they appearing.

"Open your eyes, love" Ron said. They were standing in a lodge in the woods.

"Where are we, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"New Hampshire, sweetie, where's just checking here" Ron said.

"Ron and Hermione Weasely checking in" Ron said.

"Ah yes, the newlyweds, congratulations, here is your key, Mr. Weasely, I believe you'll it just as you requested" Outside there was literary a one-horse open sleigh waiting for them.

"Oh Ron, this is so lovely" Hermione said.

"Do you need any assistance, miss?" the sleigh driver asked.

"No thank you, sir, I have my husband" Hermione said. It was going to take some getting use to; Hermione calling Ron her husband and Ron calling Hermione his wife. Ron pulled Hermione close to him as the sleigh pulled away from the lodge.

"I can't believe I have you as my wife" Ron said nuzzling her nose. Hermione giggled and snuggled closer.

"I can't believe I have you as my husband" Hermione said.

"Close your eyes, babe, we're almost there and I want to surprise you" Ron said. The sleigh came to a stop and Ron helped Hermione off. The driver helped with their luggage.

"Ok, lovie, open" Ron said. Hermione gasped. In front of her was a small, but charming log cabin all decorated for Christmas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Ron, this is so romantic" Hermione said. Ron picked up his bride and brought her inside. The only light in the cabin was a fire crackling. They sat by the fire kissing each other softly then it turned hungry. Ron slipped his tongue in Hermione's mouth making her groan. Ron left her mouth and started on the sensitive part behind her ear.

"Oh Ron" Hermione whispered sensually causing Ron lay her on her back on the soft shag rug and began kissing her neck.

"Take off my dress" Hermione said seductively. Ron smiled and reached for the zipper of her dress and slowly slipped it off.

"Very sexy" Ron said as Hermione lay on the rug in nothing but a pearl chocker, cream colored stockings and blue wedding grader. Ron kissed the scar left by her catheter and began feasting on her breast.

"Ron, oh God" Hermione whispered as he suckled her nipple. Ron would kiss Hermione's skin then blew on the area driving her mad. Hermione closed her eyes when Ron began licking belly button and she knew he would soon reach her intimate flesh.

"Ron! Oh my God!" Hermione panted when his tongue came in contact with her womanhood. Ron positioned himself above Hermione.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, babe? I don't mind waiting a little longer" Ron said.

"No, this is our wedding night, I'm ready to give my most precious gift to you, and can you just do one thing for me, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"Anything for you, my beauty" Ron said.

"Will you help me take off my leg, you know so we will be more comfortable?" Hermione said. Rom smiled and helped his wife with her leg.

"I don't wan to hurt you, baby" Ron said.

"Honey, I've been through much worse remember?" Hermione asked. Ron gently entered Hermione making her maidenhood tear away. Tears ran down Hermione's face and Ron kissed them away.

"I'm so sorry, my love, we can stop if you want" Ron said gently.

"Just let me get use to you" Hermione said.

"I'm ok now, honey" Hermione said. Ron worked up a slow rhythm causing Hermione to moan in pleasure. She looked so beautiful from Ron's view, with her eyes closed and soft moans escaping her lips.

"Ron, harder please" Hermione whispered. Ron wanted to go at a faster pace, but he didn't want to hurt his wife either; she was so much smaller than him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, I'll be ok, I trust you" Hermione said. Ron picked up his pace and he smiled when he saw how good he was making Hermione feel.

"My Gods, Ron" Hermione panted.

"You feel so good, my love" Ron said softly. Ron was closer to climaxing than Hermione and he wanted them to orgasm together so he slid his finger in her center and found her clit and gently rubbed it.

"Oh God, Ron!" Hermione screamed so loud Ron thought the animals heard them. They stared at each other as they climaxed and Ron gently fell on Hermione.

"That was wonderful, love" Hermione said.

"You're wonderful" Ron said taking himself out of Hermione and bringing her close to him. Ron pulled a blanket over them and put a pillow under their heads. Hermione nuzzled her way into Ron's neck and closed her eyes.

"I love you" Hermione whispered.

"I love you too" Ron said nuzzling her cheek and fell asleep soon after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke to Ron stroking her hair.

"Happy Christmas my beautiful wife" Ron said.

"Happy Christmas my gorgeous husband" Hermione said.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Eight and we have gifts to open" Ron said stroking her bare back. Ron stood and Hermione got a very nice view of his backside. He came back with a soft robe for his love, he was already wearing his. Ron came up behind his wife and dressed her in her robe and helped her with her leg.

"I love you" Ron said kissing her neck.

"I love you too" Hermione said. Ron guided Hermione to a small nook in the cabin where was a Christmas tree and gifts lay under it.

"Wedding gifts and Christmas gifts wow" Hermione said. They open all their wedding gifts first; there was furniture if they were to find a house and silverware and dishes.

"Here Ron, this is my wedding/ Christmas gift to you" Hermione said. Ron smiled and unwrapped a beautiful briefcase.

"Oh sweetie, this is wonderful" Ron said.

"Open it, love" Hermione said. Ron found his all the medical instruments and other things he would need to use with his child-patients.

"Oh Hermione, thank you so much, my love" Ron said hugging and kissing his wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is my wedding gift to you, baby" Ron said. Hermione found a beautiful ring with a tiny white rose on it.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful" Hermione said.

"It's a Survivor's ring. The rose is white right now because you've only been in remission for three years, but in two years it will turn purple because you will reach your five year mark and you officially be considered a cancer survivor" Ron said. Hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged her husband tightly.

"I have one more gift for you, love, close your eyes" Ron said. He put a box in front of her.

"Ok babe, open the box" Ron said. Hermione opened the box and inside was a small husky puppy with a red bow around his neck. He was black and white with brilliant blue eyes the same color as Ron's. Tears filled her eyes again as she lifted the tiny pup in her arms. The puppy wiggled happily in Hermione's arms and he licked her nose. Hermione looked under the tail to see if the pup was a boy or girl.

"Do you like him, darling?" Ron asked.

"I love him, did you name him already?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, his name is Kodiak, I trained him too, watch. 'Kodiak, sit' Ron signed. The puppy sat.

"He knows Sign Language?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, and he's house broken too and crate trained" Ron asked.

"He's such a sweetie, thank you so much, honey" Hermione said cuddling the puppy against her cheek.

"Let's see what my parents gave us" Hermione said. She took an envelope out of a box and found a deed to a plot of land.

"Oh my God!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"They bought us land for a house and any building materials we need" Hermione said covering her heart. Ron looked at the deed. This was so generous of Hermione's parents. Ron kissed the side of Hermione's head and hugged her warmly.

"We're getting a house" Hermione said still in shock.

There was a knock at the door of their cabin and Ron went to answer it.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Weasely, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the manger said.

"Oh no, not at all" Ron said.

"There is breakfast in the lodge if you would like it or you can have it taken to your cabin" the manger said.

"Oh, thank you sir, Happy Christmas" Ron said. Ron retuned to his wife who was happily playing with her new puppy.

"You are so handsome and have beautiful eyes just like my Ronnie" Hermione said to Kodiak. Ron knelt behind Hermione held her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"You wanna get breakfast?" Ron whispered. Hermione nodded. Hermione stood up with Ron's help and went to take a shower. Ron found a gift Harry had given him. When he unwrapped it, he found a very interesting and graphic book.

"Bloody hell, Harry what did you give me?" Ron said himself. The book was about pleasing a woman-cancer survivor in the bedroom. The first chapter was about just making the woman feel sexy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, what are you reading?" Hermione asked. She was dressed in a pink hooded sweater and jeans and her in two French braids and Ron thought she looked just adorable.

"Oh nothing baby, just something Harry gave me" Ron said.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, love, you wouldn't want to see" Ron said. Hermione jumped on her husband and grabbed the book from him.

"Oh, oh my" Hermione blushed a deep red.

"See?" Ron said.

"Well, maybe we could try some of this" Hermione said.

"Really love?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, maybe we could just stick with the missionary position for now?" Hermione said.

"Whatever you're comfortable, darling" Ron said stroking one of her braids. Ron put Kodiak in his crate and put the TV on so the puppy could feel like someone is home.

"You look so cute with those braids, sweetie" Ron said kissing her cheek.

"Let's go up to the lodge now" Hermione said. When they reached the lodge the newlyweds found a buffet and sat a table with an older couple.

"Hello dears, I'm Rosemary and this is my husband Logan" the older woman said.

"Oh are you celebrating your anniversary?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, 55th" Logan said.

"Oh wow!" Hermione said.

"What is this beautiful ring on your finger?" Rosemary asked.

"We just got married yesterday" Ron said.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations dears!" Rosemary said.

"Well done young man, she is just beautiful" Logan said and Hermione blushed.

"You're from England, long way from home huh?" Logan added.

"Yes but this very romantic for a honeymoon" Hermione said. Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom when her legs went the wrong way and she took a hard fall to the floor. Ron rushed to her side and held her and rubbed her back.

"You're ok, sweetheart, come on, let's stand up" Ron said softly.

"Oh my, is she ok?" Rosemary asked.

"She's fine, she just has a bad leg" Ron said. Ron kissed Hermione's nose making her giggle and helped her to the bathroom.

"Are you ok, dear?" Rosemary asked when Hermione retuned to the table.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine, thank you" Hermione said.  
"Would you like coffee, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"Yes please, love" Hermione said. Ron retuned with a hazelnut coffee for Hermione and a regular one for himself.

"Thank you, angel" Hermione said.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Rosemary said to her husband.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"What do you both do for work?" Logan asked. They had to use muggle talk with the older couple.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm in the government and Ron is in his final year of medical school" Hermione said.

"Wow! Both of those sound exciting. What do you do in the government, dear?" Rosemary asked.

"I am the president of the Department of Education" Hermione said.

"Woah, are there a lot of men in that department?" Logan asked.

"My Hermione can handle them, they are actually quiet frightened of her because she is so passionate about getting the kids to have more of a voice in their education" Ron said.

"What kind of medicine do you want to go into, Ron?" Logan asked.

"Pediatric oncology" Ron said.

"Ah yes we need more of those, that's very good, it takes a lot of courage to do that" Logan said.

"Thank you, sir" Ron said.

"We need to get going it was very nice to talk with you, dears" Rosemary said.

"Nice to meet both of you, and remember, Ron, women win 99.9 percent of all fights" Logan said.

"Aww, they were a lovely couple" Hermione said.

"And married 55 years, that's amazing" Ron said.

"I hope we make that far" Hermione said. Ron took her hand and smiled.

"We will, babe, dementors couldn't keep me away from you" Ron said kissing the hand of his beautiful wife. Hermione hugged her husband and stood up from the table.

"What are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"We can do whatever you want" Ron said.

"Can we look and see what's there to do?" Hermione asked.

"Would you like to try skiing, love?" Hermione asked.

"Sure" Ron said. Lucky the ski resort was right next door and they didn't have to go far. They had a group for people with special needs and Hermione felt more comfortable with that so Ron watched and cheered her on in her group before Ron went to try his own.

Hermione was quite successful with her group but Ron not so much, he fell a bunch of times.

"It's ok, sweetie, try again, you always told me that" Hermione said. Once Ron got back on his skis he didn't fall at all.

"See you did it!" Hermione said. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and returned his skis. He brought Hermione inside and they got hot chocolate and sat on a couch in front of a fireplace.

"Remind you of anything" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor" Hermione said.

"I can't wait to send our kids there" Ron said.

"When are we having these kids, we just married" Hermione said.

"In a few years, love" Ron said.

"Want to grab lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ron smiled. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand downtown looking for a good restaurant to have lunch in. They found a quiet tavern to enjoy their meal. There was no ramp for Hermione to walk up so Ron had to help her up the long staircase.

"Almost there, sweetie pie, you can do it" Ron said.

"I can't, it hurts" Hermione whimpered. Ron had no choice but to carry his wife up the stairs. Ron placed Hermione back down and she took his arm.

"Can you walk now, love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and they entered the tavern.

"Hello, Merry Christmas, would you like a booth or table?" the hostess asked.

"You have to work on Christmas?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Just until one, I'm a single mother, I really need the money"

"I'm so sorry" Hermione said.

"It's ok, my husband was killed in Iraq last year" Hermione took 200 dollars from her wallet and gave it to the hostess, she brought 600 for the honey but she knew wouldn't spend it all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please keep it" Hermione said.

"Oh my, this is so generous, thank you so much" the hostess said. Ron smiled at his wife and gave the hostess another 200.

"Oh thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you" the hostess said.

"Please buy nice toys for your children and something for yourself" Hermione said. As they left the tavern after their meal Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and picked her up.

"You the kindness witch I've ever met" Ron said. Hermione was tired and Ron brought her back to the cabin so she could have a nap. Ron put his Hermione to bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

"I love you" Ron whispered. Ron went the living room and let Kodiak out of his create.

"Hey buddy, your mummy is asleep right now so how about just us guys hang out?" Ron asked. The puppy climbed on the couch and sat beside Ron and fell asleep.

Ron continued reading the book Harry gave him. The phone rang in their cottage an hour after Ron opened the book.

"Happy Christmas, mate! How's the honeymoon so far?" Harry asked.

"It's great, mate, Hermione is having a nap right now" Ron said.

"Gezz, you animals" Harry said.

"No, she gets really tired easily still" Ron said.

"How does she manage at work?" Harry asked.

"Well being the brilliant witch that she is, she'll make a copy of herself and have her copy stay at the ministry while she comes to the St. Mungo's to have a two hour nap" Ron said.

"Did you open the book I got you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, mate, thanks, Hermione isn't ready to do some of the more "physical activities" if you know what I mean" Ron said.

"So you really haven't done much as far as the bedroom is concerned?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to put all that pressure on, Mione" Ron said. Hermione came downstairs rubbing her eyes like a baby and Ron smiled at her.

"It's Harry, love" Ron said. Hermione walked over and took the phone.

"Happy Christmas, Harry! Yes thank you for the gifts they are lovely. Ron gave me a Survivor's ring. It changes colors for certain years in remission. It has a rose on it, it's white right now but it will turn purple when I reach my fifth year in remission, oh and he gave me a puppy! Yes he is so cute! He's a husky and his name is Kodiak" Hermione said.

"Bye Harry, see you when we get back" Hermione said. Kodiak jumped up at Hermione and she picked him up.

"Hello sweetie, did you miss us? Oh Ron he is so cute" Hermione said.

"The breeder said I got the pick of the litter" Ron said.

"Mione, I was thinking we could get dinner at the lodge and then go sledding?" Ron said.

"Oh yes, that would be fun!" Hermione said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione laughed and squealed as she and Ron went down a huge hill for sledding. They ended up falling off the sled when they reached the bottom and Ron pushed Hermione on her back and kissed her deeply in the snow.

"I don't know if making love in the snow is such a good idea, sweetie" Hermione said.

"Maybe there is a spell we can use so we can" Ron said looking down at his gorgeous Hermione. Hermione thought for a moment; she took out her wand and cast a charm on both her and Ron.

"This warming charm will last four hours" Hermione said. Ron took Hermione by the hand and took them out of the sight of the other people. Ron stripped off Hermione's clothes and gently laid her in the snow. The charm worked, she wasn't cold at all. Ron gave Hermione's body the treatment he gave her the previous night; using his hand and mouth to pleasure her.

"So beautiful and so soft" Ron whispered as he massaged his wife. Ron's hands were large but so gentle and soft.

"This feels so nice, Ronnie" Hermione said. The feeling of laying in the soft snow and Ron's soft hands on her body was so amazing.

"Make love to me, Ron, please" Hermione said. Ron's clothes disappeared and made soft gentle love to his wife. After making love in the snow, the couple apperated back to the cabin and made love again in their bed.

"You look so gorgeous" Ron said.

"What in my post-sex look?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes with your messy hair and the sheet coming up to your chest, you look very sexy" Ron said.

"Maybe I'll keep my hair like this more often then" Hermione said. Hermione yawned snuggled up to her husband.

"Happy Christmas, angel, you're the best gift a witch could ask for" Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas, sunshine, and you're the best gift a wizard could ask for" Ron said.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Years Later…

"Weird, all the lights are out" Hermione said when she returned home from the Ministry. She had a hard day with a lawsuit between a Deaf woman and an auour and she also had to go to the doctor and all she wanted to do is have a nice relaxing night with her husband.

"Surprise!" Hermione was taken aback for a moment until she read a banner that said 'Happy 5th Year in Remission Hermione!'

"Hermione! Congratulations, baby girl!" Mr. Granger said hugging his daughter.

"Who did all this?" Hermione asked.

"Our wonderful son-in-law" Mrs. Granger said.

"Hello my sweetheart, you are officially a cancer survivor! I'm so proud of you!" Ron said picking up his wife and spinning her around.

"Look at your ring, babe, it turned purple" Ron said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At dinner Hermione stood and tapped her glass.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make" she took Ron's hand. "I went to the doctor today, and Ron and I are going to be parents!" Hermione said.

"We're having a baby?" Ron asked.

"We're having a baby!" Hermione said. Ron held his wife tightly and nuzzled her nose.

"Harry, you're going to be the child's godfather and Ginny is going to be its godmother" Hermione said. After everyone went home, Ron began kissing Hermione feverishly.

"I've wanted to make to love to you all day" Ron said unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. He suckled her elegant neck leaving a love bite in the process. Hermione needed to see those beautiful muscles of Ron's and she pulled off his shirt.

"You must the hottest healer at St. Mungo's, like on "Grey's Anatomy" Hermione purred.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That muggle TV show you like to watch?" Ron said.

"You're much hotter than those doctors" Hermione said. Ron unhooked Hermione's bra and slowly pulled it down her shoulder.

"Gods, you're so sexy" Ron whispered and begin a gentle treatment on Hermione's breasts. A moan escaped Hermione's lips as her husband suckled her breasts.

"You have no idea how badly I needed this" Hermione panted.

"Hard day, huh?" Ron asked pulling off Hermione's skirt and knickers.

"The worst" Hermione said.

"I'll have to fix that won't I" Ron said and began making love to her with his mouth. Hermione bit her lip and whimpered as Ron continued to please her.

"Ronald, please, no more teasing" Hermione whimpered.

"I don't want to hurt the baby" Ron said.

"You won't pregnant women can have sex until their eighth month" Hermione said. Ron entered Hermione gently and slowly and she let out a loud moan.

"Faster Ron, please, don't worry about the baby" Hermione said. Ron quickened his pace to give as much pleasure to his wife as he could. Hermione's breaths soon became labored and she screamed Ron's name.

"Oh God Ron!" Hermione screamed. Ron kissed her forehead as she climaxed and stroked her hair lovingly when it ended.

"Oh Ron, you didn't, um"

"It's ok, lovie, I only wanted to please you" Ron said.

"It was wonderful, love, thank you" Hermione said.

"Anything for you, my queen" Ron said taking Hermione in his arms and rubbing her belly and smiled.

"Our baby is in there" Ron said.

"You want a boy or girl?" Hermione said.

"A little girl, who would look just like her mummy and be as smart as her too" Ron said.

"I want a baby boy, he would be so handsome, just like his father" Hermione said.

"You're going to be the best mum" Ron said.

"You're going to be the best dad" Hermione said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, come on sweetie, you've got a doctor's appointment!" Ron said. A five-months pregnant Hermione slowly came down the stairs. Ron could see she was going to fall down the stairs and he ran to her and carried her to the car.

"Ron, I'm with child, not helpless" Hermione said.

"Yeah but you're a tiny pregnant witch and I didn't believe that muggle doctor when he said you only carrying one baby in there" Ron said.

"Hello there Mistress Weasely! I haven't seen you since your wedding" Healer Wolfe said.

"Healer Wolfe! It's so good to see you" Hermione said Healer Wolfe notice her former patient's stomach.

"Oh look at you, five years in remission and mother-to-be" Wolfe said.

"I'm hoping for a boy and Ron wants a girl" Hermione said.

"Maybe you'll have both" Wolfe said.

"Twins run in Ron's family not mine" Hermione said.

"Good to see you again, Hermione, good luck with everything" Wolfe said.

"Thank you, healer Wolfe" Hermione said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello Mistress, I am healer Platt and I will be your healer through your whole pregnancy and I believe you have an ultra sound today" Platt said. Hermione lay on her back and Platt put some warm jelly on her belly.

"Ok let's see what we have here. Oh, it seems there is more than one baby in there" Platt said.

"What? How many?" Ron asked concerned for his wife.

"Relax Healer Weasely, just two, right here is your son and behind him is your daughter" Platt pointing to the screen. Hermione covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy" Hermione said.

"Me too, sweetie pie, me too" Ron said.

Hermione's pregnancy was although, happy, was not always easy. Hermione used a cane to get down the stairs during her sixth and seventh month of her pregnancy. Ron was at St. Mungo's and Hermione was climbing own the stairs from a shower and Hermione tripped and fell down the stairs. She landed hard on her back and began to cry at the pain and fear for her unborn children. She couldn't get up at all and lucky for her Ron had just returned home from work.

"Ron, I need help!" Hermione cried. Ron rushed to his wife and picked her up.

"I've got you, love, shhh, it's alright" Ron said.

"What if something happened to the babies?!" Hermione cried.

"I'm sure they're fine, my love" Ron said. He rocked Hermione back and forth and she felt the babies kick inside her as if telling her they were ok. Ron laid Hermione on the couch, placing a pillow behind her head and back and gave her the TV remote.

"You relax here, darling, I'll make you dinner, what would you like?" Ron asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I have blood sausage please? And tomatoes" Hermione asked.

"You hate black pudding and tomatoes" Ron said.

"The kids want it" Hermione said rubbing her belly.

"One of them kicked! Ron feel this" Hermione said. Ron put his hand on Hermione's belly and both of the babies kicked.

"They know there daddy is here" Hermione said.

"You two don't cause your mummy too much pain, she's the best witch in the world" Ron said. After dinner Ron brought Hermione upstairs to give her a bubble bath.

"Look how fat I am" Hermione said.

"You look beautiful, honey" Ron said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron took maternity leave with Hermione so he could help her during her last two months and when the twins came Hermione was also forced to be bedridden during her eight and ninth month so Ron hired Dobby and Winky to help Hermione during the day then he would pay them bi-weekly until Ron's last day of work where he would be with Hermione for eight weeks.

"Does Misses Hermione want some breakfast? What do the babies want?" Dobby asked.

"Winky will help Misses Hermione get dressed while Dobby makes breakfast" Winky said. Winky brought Hermione's clothes to her and helped her with her leg. The maternity clothes she bought were actually very cute; her mother said the maternity clothes we're as nearly as cute when she was pregnant with Hermione. While pulling her skirt on Hermione fell to the floor because her bad leg could not compete with her belly, her muscles had also become very stiff.

"Winky is here dear, Winky will help Misses Hermione" Winky said using wandless magic to lift Hermione from the floor to the bed. Winky got a cold washcloth and held to Hermione's forehead.

"Poor Misses Hermione, is she alright?" Winky asked. Hermione rubbed her eyes nodded.

"Here is Misses Hermione's breakfast, we hope the babies like it too" Dobby said.

"I think Misses Hermione just wants to lay here for a little bit first, she had a scary fall" Winky said stroking Hermione's hair.

"Should Dobby call Master Ronald, Misses Hermione?" Dobby asked. Hermione didn't respond she just kept her hands on her belly and cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello Casey, how are you feeling this morning?" Ron asked a 12 year old girl with leukemia; most of her red hair was going and she was holding a stuffed bunny.

"I kept the oatmeal down this morning and the apple juice" Casey said.

"Excellent! Does anything else hurt? Your head, your bones?" Ron asked.

"Um, my um, private parts hurt" Casey said.

"Oh ok, you want a female healer to look at that?" Ron asked kindly.

"Yes please" Casey said.

"Ok honey, I'll be right back" Ron said.

"Excuse me, Hannah; can you please look at one of my patients? She's twelve her genital area hurts and she'd feel more comfortable with a female healer" Ron said.

"Oh sure Ron, no problem, how is Hermione by the way?" Hannah asked.

"Oh she's great, I'm a bit worried with her pregnancy though" Ron said. Just he said that his cell phone went off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's the house, sorry Hannah, I have to take this. Hello, oh hi Dobby, she what? Is she alright does she need me? Ok I'll be right there" Ron said.

"Laurie, Hermione needs me, is alright if I go home?" Ron said.

"Oh of course, Ron, in fact why don't start maternity leave early" Wolfe said who was now the head of the oncology department.

"What about my patients?" Ron asked.

"I'll just reassign them new healers it's no problem. You're our best healer, Ron, and believe me I know why" Wolfe said presenting Ron with his paycheck.

"Misses Hermione, Master Ronald is here" Dobby said. Ron came to Hermione's side and stroked her hair.

"Hello love, Dobby said you had fall, are you alright?" Ron asked. Hermione snuggled up to her husband and winced. Ron lifted up her shirt and rubbed her belly comfortingly.

"She's been having trouble moving Master Ronald" Winky said. Ron kissed her forehead and rubbed a potion on her arms and legs so she wouldn't feel so stiff.

"Feel better sweetie?" Ron asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dobby and Winky, thank you so much for helping Hermione but I'm taking maternity leave right now, so I'll give you your last checks and you may leave if you want" Ron said. Dobby and Winky went wide when they saw how much Ron paid them to take care of Hermione.

"Thank you, Master Ronald, Winky and Dobby loved helping Misses Hermione" Winky said.

"Thank you, Winky and Dobby" Hermione said weakly.

"Misses Hermione is most welcome, Dobby and Winky hope she has beautiful babies" Dobby said and the elves appearated back home.

"Come on, babe, I'm sure you're hungry" Ron said plopping up Hermione on a bunch of pillows. He dipped a spoon into some yogurt and fed it to Hermione.

"Ron why am I so stiff?" Hermione asked.

"It's the babies, sweetie; you're carrying more weight than your body is use to and it doesn't that you have bad leg either" Ron said as he fed Hermione more breakfast. Hermione winced again and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Mione, what's wrong, babe?" Ron asked.

'I don't know' Hermione could only Sign to Ron.

"You can't be going into labor, you're not due for six weeks" Ron said rubbing her belly.

"It hurts" Hermione cried. Ron lifted Hermione from the bed and decided to bring her to the doctor. Ron laid Hermione in the backseat of their car and covered her with a blanket and put a pillow behind her head. Ron had one hand on the steering wheel and Hermione's hand in the other.

"Is Healer Platt here? My wife has these weird stomach pains" Ron said.

"Yes, she's right in here"

"Healer Platt?" Ron said.

"Hello Healer Weasely, oh my, Mistress, are you alright?" Platt asked.

"It hurts" Hermione cried again.

"What hurts, honey?" Platt asked.

"My womanhood and my belly" Hermione breathed. Platt gave Hermione an ultrasound and found she just had Braxton's Hicks contractions.

"You'll be alight, sweetie, Braxton's Hicks is when the muscles of your uterus tighten for about 30-60 seconds. They are also known as "practice contractions" because they prepare you for the real thing, I get you a potion for the pain. Healer Weasely, did the right thing by bringing her in, you'll make a great father" Platt said.

When Ron and Hermione got back home, Ron put Hermione on the couch and made lunch for the both of them.

"Here you are sweetheart, bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches and milk" Ron said.

"Does that taste good? Your dad is an excellent cook isn't he?" Hermione asked her belly. After lunch the couple had a nap on the couch. Ron sang to Hermione and stroked her belly to make her fall asleep.

"I love you" Ron whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was now in her ninth month, she could no longer move by herself very well.

"Come in" Hermione said feet up in a chair, a pillow and heating pad behind her back reading a book.

"Harry! Oh it's so good to see you!" Hermione said.

"Woah, way to go Ron! How are feeling?" Harry said when he saw Hermione's large belly.

"My back is out, my insides are wrecked, and I haven't seen my feet for weeks, I hear they're really fat too" Hermione said.

"No, sweetie, they're not" Harry said. He took a seat beside Hermione and rubbed her aching back.

"Thank you, Harry, oh God these kids need to come out" Hermione said.

"How many children are you and Ron planning to reproduce?" Harry asked.

"This is it, I'm not doing this again" Hermione said.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He went to get me a doughnut and tea" Hermione said.

"Can you drink tea?" Harry asked.

"Non caffeinated tea" Hermione said.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Harry asked.

"I like Emma and Jack, Ron likes Griffin and Rose. These people are coming out of me, I should be able to name them" Hermione said.

"I'm home, lovie, Harry! How are yea, mate?" Ron said.

"I'm doing well, Ginny too, we think she might be pregnant too" Harry said.

"Oh that's great, Harry! We'll be parents together" Hermione said getting up to use the bathroom.

"Woah, sweetie, where do you think you're going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to the little witch's room nosy, your children think my bladder is a rattle" Hermione said.

"Sweetie, I have to go out again, will you be ok with Harry here?" Ron said through the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'll be ok" Hermione said. Hermione left bathroom and went to join Harry again.

"Herms, you're a, you're leaking" Harry said. Hermione looked down at the puddle her broken water had created.

"Oh God, the babies are coming!" Hermione cried.

"What?! Oh god, we need to get you to St. Mungo's!" Harry said. Hermione was scared; she wanted her husband.

"I'm going to call Ron" Harry said. Harry called Ron's cell phone; it took him forever to learn how to use it.

"Ron, it's Harry, you need to get home now!" Harry said.

"Why what's wrong?" Ron got his answer when he heard Hermione screaming in the background.

"Tell Hermione I'll be right there, I'll bring the car around" Ron said.

"Ron's going to be here soon, sweetie, just start your deep breathing" Harry said.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron beeped the horn of his car and Harry carried Hermione to the car.

"You sit in the back seat with Hermione, I'll drive" Harry said. Ron took his wife from his best mate and carried into the car.

"Breathe honey, breathe" Ron said.

"Ron, it hurts!" Hermione cried.

"Hang in there, babe, we'll be at the hospital soon" Ron said.

"Hey get out of the way! We've got a woman in labor here!" Harry shouted. As soon as they got to the hospital Ron ran to the labor and delivery unit with Hermione in his arms.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter, I called from the car about my friend being in labor" Harry said.

"Yup, we have a room already for her" the head nurse said. Ron helped his wife get into a hospital gown and into the bed.

"Hello Hermione, are you ready?" Platt said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"As I'll ever be, oh Ron it's another contraction!" Hermione screamed.

"Ok love, ok sweetie, just breathe, baby, I'm right here, Harry is here too" Ron said.

"God, I'm so hungry" Hermione said.

"Sorry sweetie, only ice chips" the doctor said.

"Well, your six inches dilated so it won't be too long" Platt said.

"You boys can go get something to eat if you want" Hermione said.

"No, my love, we're staying right here" Ron said. Hermione held her large belly and smiled.

"Please don't kill my womanhood, kids" Hermione said.

"What about the names, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"I still like Emma and Jack" Hermione said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And I like Rose and Griffin. Why don't we combine the names, Emma Rose Weasely and Jack Griffin Weasely" Ron said.

"Those sound perfect" Hermione smiled. Lucky for Hermione she wasn't in labor for that long but pushing two babies out of her wasn't her idea of fun either.

"Come on, Mione, you can do it! One more push" Ron said.

"It's a boy!" Platt said. Hermione's eyes watered when she saw her son.

"Ok Hermione, let's that little girl out of here, 1, 2, 3 push!" Hermione cried out in pain.

"You've been through cancer treatments, love, you can do this" Ron said.

"Oh, oh ok, Hermione, she's coming out feet first, she's in a more difficult position so you have to push even harder now" Platt said.

"I can't, I can't" Hermione cried.

"Yes you can, love, do it for Emma" Ron said holding the back of her head.

"Come on, Hermione for your daughter, she is in a very difficult position, she'll come feet first so you need push very hard" Platt said. Hermione pushed harder and screamed as though she were having spinal taps again.

"She's almost here, honey, there you go, good girl, Hermione, keep pushing" Platt said. Hermione felt the baby leave her once more and slammed back into the bed. Ron dabbed a cold washcloth on his wife's face and forehead.

"Oh, she's not breathing, hurry we need to do CPR" Platt said.

"My baby! Ron my baby girl! My little Emma" Hermione screamed as the healers preformed CPR.

"She'll be alright, darling, she'll fine" Ron said holding Hermione against his chest. A minute later they another baby's cries and Hermione sobbed in relief. Platt brought the twins over to their parents.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"You did it, Mione, we have two beautiful babies" Ron said kissing her lips gently.

"Congratulations Hermione and Ron; you have a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl" Platt said giving Emma to Ron and Jack to Hermione.

"Do you have names yet?" Platt asked.

"Emma Rose and Jack Griffin" Ron said. Ron had tears in his eyes as look at his tiny daughter. She was much smaller than Jack, he was 10 pounds and Emma was only five.

"Hi my little Jellybean, I'm your daddy, you are as beautiful as your mother, you know that?" Ron said. Emma rapped her little fingers around Ron's pointer finger and snuggled closer to her father. Ron's eyes filled with tears when his little daughter did this.

"We finally got our family, love" Ron smiled. Harry and Ginny came back into the room and so did Ron's parents and Hermione's parents.

"Oh Ron, Hermione they're gorgeous" Ginny said. Harry took his nephew from Hermione and Ginny took her niece from Ron.

"What are their names?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Emma and Jack" Hermione said.

"Hey buddy, I'm your uncle Harry, your mum and dad and I go way back" Harry said. Ginny couldn't get enough of Emma.

"She is so cute, Hermione, she's so tiny" Ginny said.

"Can we meet our grandchildren?" Mrs. Granger. Emma was placed in her grandmother's arms.

"She's just beautiful, she looks like you when you were born" Mrs. Granger said.

"Way to go, son, you're going to be a great father" Mr. Weasely said.

"Thanks dad" Ron said.

"He's already a great husband" Hermione said closing her eyes.

"I can take the babies to the nursery if you'd like, so mum can get some sleep" the midwife said. Ron kissed Emma and Jack on their foreheads before turning to his wife and sat beside her. Everyone else left the room. Hermione moved over and motioned for Ron to sleep beside her.

"I can't believe we created those two beautiful babies" Hermione said.

"Thank you for bringing them into this world, my love" Ron said kissing Hermione gently and closed his eyes after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron awoke a soft suckling sound next to him. Hermione was nursing Emma.

"She has her father's appetite" Hermione said.

"Did you feed Jack?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he ate then Emma started crying for food fifteen minutes after he was done" Hermione said. Jack lay in the blue bassinette and his dad picked him up.

"They're perfect" Hermione said. Emma detached herself from her mum's breast and started to cry to be burped.

"I'll take her" Ron said. Hermione took Jack and Ron gently patted Emma's back. She burped and snuggled up to her daddy. There was a knock at the door and Harry entered.

"Hey guys, how are feeling, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Great but very hungry, could a water bottle for me please, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Can I hold Emma?" Harry asked. Ron gave Emma to Harry who smiled at the little girl.

"She's beautiful, just like her mum" Harry said. Hermione blushed and thanked him.

"Hey little girl, I'm your Uncle Harry I but you'll be so bloody smart like your mum" Harry said. Emma put her tiny hand on her uncle's scar and smiled.

"She's clever already!" Ron said.

"Don't worry my handsome little man, you'll discover your talents soon enough" Hermione told her son.

"I love them so much" Ron said tickling Emma's belly while Hermione cuddled Jack.

A week later mum and babies came back home. Harry was there video tapping everything.

"Mummy and the twins are finally home, and here comes Kodiak to greet them" Harry said. Kodiak was a big boy, if stood on his hind legs he could almost reach Ron's height but he was very gentle. He looked at the little humans and wagged his tail.

"Kodiak, this is Emma and Jack" Hermione said.

"Do you like them, buddy?" Ron asked. Kodiak barked in approval at the tiny babies. Jack began to cry when the dog barked but Emma remained sleeping Hermione's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok, little man, Kodiak won't hurt you" Ron said rocking his son. Jack's crying clamed again and Hermione looked at her husband.

"That was weird, Jack cried but Emma didn't" Hermione said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months later…

On Saturday Hermione decided to take the twins to Diagon Ally while Ron was at the hospital taken someone's shift.

"Oh goodness it's Mistress Weasely" Hermione heard.

"Her children are beautiful" another person said.

"Hermione! Over here!" Hermione turned to see Parvati and her boyfriend.

"It's so good to see you, are these your twins?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, this is Emma and this is Jack" Hermione said.

"They're beautiful; they look just like their mum and dad. This is my boyfriend Robert we both work at a school for children with disabilities. Hermione is our Mistress of Magic, she runs everything" Parvati said.

"So you're a muggle then Robert?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I hope that's ok if I'm here" Robert said.

"Oh of course you're welcome here. I'm a muggle-born, you're welcome here anytime" Hermione said.

"May hold one of your babies?" Parvati asked.

"Emma is bit more calm than Jack" Hermione said giving Emma to Parvati.

"Hello there, I use to go to Hogwarts with your mum and dad" Parvati said. Emma responded by blowing bubbles with her mouth. Hermione took her daughter back and wiped her mouth.

"Are they good at night?" Parvati asked.

"Jack is, not this one" Hermione said.

"She's a crier?" Robert asked.

"No more like an ear-piercing screamer" Hermione said.

"Oh no, not my Little Emma" Ron said just as he apperated.

"Ron! You off work early?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, another healer needed the hours, hi Parvati nice to see you" Ron said.

"You too, Ron, you're children adorable, Ron" Parvati said.

"Thank you" Ron said putting Emma back in the stroller. They said goodbye to Parvati and her boyfriend and continued walking down the Ally.

"You love showing them off to people don't you, love?" Ron smiled.

"Of course, they're the most beautiful babies in the world, aren't you?" Hermione turned to her children and kissed them both on the forehead.

At 2 am Emma began to scream her head off again.

"I'll get her, darling, you sleep" Ron said. He pulled his pajama pants on and robe and walked to the twin's room.

"Hey, my Jellybean, what's the screaming?" Ron asked. Emma calmed down once her daddy held her against his chest.

"I bet you're hungry huh? Let's get you a bottle" Ron said. Hermione would usually nurse the twins during the day but at night Ron would bottle-feed since he didn't have right equipment for nursing and he wanted his wife to sleep. He took a pink bottle from the fridge and sat in a rocking chair with his baby daughter.

"Emma, right here, sweetie, look at daddy" Ron said. Emma paid no heed to her father's voice and Ron grew concerned. Hermione had problems like this too when she would breast-feed Emma.

"Emmy, right here, baby, don't you want your bottle?" Ron asked. The little girl finally got started on her meal.

"Is she eating ok, love?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but she had no idea what was going on, for five minutes I called her name and everything and she didn't respond, her eyes were everywhere expect the bottle that was right in front of her" Ron said. After Emma finished her meal, Ron looked in her eyes and ears.

"Do you think she could be hard-of-hearing, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly but the hairs in her ears weren't short or missing. Maybe we should take them in on Monday before I drop them off at daycare" Ron said. Lucky, St. Mungo's had a daycare for the healer's children so Ron would drop them off in the morning and Hermione would pick them in the afternoon because she got home at three and Ron didn't home until five.

Monday morning Ron and Hermione brought the twins to Healer Doyle, a very kindly man who loved children and was the best pediatrician at St. Mungo's.

"Hello Healer Weasely and Mistress Weasely what can do for you today?" Doyle asked.

"We need to look at our children, we think our daughter might be hard-of-hearing and we are wondering that for our son as well" Hermione said.

"Well aren't they beautiful, ok buddy let's see you first, what's his name?" Doyle asked.

"Jack" Ron said taking hold of Jack.

"Alright Jack, I'm just gonna take a look at your ears" Doyle said.

"Nothing wrong here, ok little princess, what's her name?" Doyle asked again.

"Emma" Hermione said.

"Emma, look over here, honey, Emma, look at mummy" Doyle said. Emma didn't turn her head of anything.

"There is nothing wrong with her ears from the outside. Did anything happen during birth?" Doyle asked.

"She was born feet first, and she wasn't breathing when she came out" Ron said.

"Hmm, it might brain damage. Come with me, we will give her a CAT Scan" Doyle said.

"Can give a CAT scan to a child this young?" Hermione said holding her daughter close to protect her.

"We have special ones for babies, Mistress, not to worry" Doyle said. When the CAT scan was finished Doyle turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Mistress and Healer Weasely, your daughter is not hard-of-hearing, she is deaf"


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Hermione smiled at their baby girl and kissed her head, they did not care if she couldn't hear. She is a beautiful baby and no doubt she would be a beautiful teenager at Hogwarts and make some boy very happy one day, hearing or deaf.

"I can get her fixed for cochlear implants right away" Doyle said. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as soon as he said that she held Emma protectively to her chest and shouted at the healer.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT "FIXING" MY DAUGHTER LIKE SOME ANIMAL!!! SHE IS A HUMAN BEING" Hermione screamed.

"But it would make everything so much easier" Doyle said now very scared of the young mother.

"Easier on whom?! Us or our Deaf daughter? She will learn British Sign Language and she will learn to read lips! Good day! Ron! I'm taking the children home! I can't work like this!" Hermione cried and carried both children to the car. Ron gave the older healer an evil glare and slammed the door behind him. Ron found his children in their car seats and his wife in the passenger's seat sobbing.

"Mione, honey?" Ron cooed softly. Hermione rapped her arms around Ron's neck and sobbed more.

"Shhh, it's ok, Emma will be ok" Ron said rubbing Hermione's back.

"I know she will be, I just believe that healer said those horrible things, how he wanted to fix our baby" Hermione cried.

"Don't you worry my love, nothing is going to happen our little Jellybean, we can teach both her and Jack Sign Language and we'll bring a speech therapist to the house to work with Emma so she can lip read" Ron said.

The twins were now sixth months and Hermione started working from home after Emma's diagnose and got the others in the ministry to work the "muggle" way by using computers and e-mail and phones, she got most of wizarding world doing this as well and they found it very useful .

"Mistress Weasely, ok is he on an I.E.P.? Ok, yes, he may certainly attend Hogwarts, I will transfer you to our Special Ed coordinator and they can talk with the Special Ed director who is Ginny Potter, oh you're very welcome and tell your son I said good luck, bye bye" Hermione said. She turned to her children and smiled.

"Lunch time, guys" she said and Signed. She put her babies in their high chairs and took their mashed apples. She fed Jack first.

"How is your meal, Jackie?" Hermione asked in baby talk. Next Hermione turned to feed Emma.

'Mummy' Emma Signed for the first time. Hermione dropped the jar of baby food in shock.

"What did you Sign, baby?" Hermione asked.

"Mummy" Jack said. Hermione called Ron at work and he apperated strait home.

"The twins said and Signed their first word!" Hermione said.

"Mummy!" Jack giggled. Emma read the word on her bother's lips and signed it.

'Mummy' Emma Signed again. Emma's brain just couldn't figure out how to make the words come out her mouth yet.

"Oh my god, they're geniuses!" Ron said.

At a year two years old Emma was still learning to lip read, now that is summer Ron and Hermione had more time to spend with Jack and Emma. Everyday a speech therapist came to their house to work with Emma. Hermione would hold Emma on her lap and Emma watched the therapist's lips.

"Your name is Emma, sweetie, Em-ma" the therapist said. Next Hermione Signed to Emma to put her hand on the therapist's throat while the therapist spoke.

"Daddy, why is that lady here everyday?" Jack asked.

"She is teaching Emma to talk buddy" Ron said.

"Why can't Emma talk by herself?" Jack asked.

"Because her brain works differently" Ron said.

"Is that why we use Emma's language to talk to her?" Jack asked. In their house Sign Language was known as "Emma's language" and deafness was known as "Broken Ears" because Ron and Hermione didn't know how else to explain to Jack.

"Why does Emma talk with her hands, daddy?" Jack asked.

"Well buddy, when you and Emma were in mummy's belly you pushed Emma a little to far back and when Emma came after you she didn't come out the right way and she couldn't breathe and her brain lost some cells" Ron said.

"Is that way her ears are broken? Is it my fault?" Jack asked.

"No, no, son, of course not, it's just something that happened" Ron said. Jack wasn't convinced of this however and he walked over to his mother and sister.

"Hi Jack, do you need something, sweetheart?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I need to say sorry to Emma" Jack said. Hermione didn't understand what her son was talking about as he climbed onto the couch. He touched Emma's head to get her attention.

"Emma, I'm sorry I broke your ears when we were in mummy's belly" Jack said. Emma hugged Jack and kissed his cheek.

"J-a-c-k, Ja-ck, Jack!" Emma said.

"You talked, Emma! Oh my brilliant child, you talked!" Hermione cried.

"Mummy!" Emma giggled. Ron came over and picked up his daughter, curls bouncing in the process.

"Good girl, Jellybean, my baby girl" Ron said.

"Daddy!" Emma smiled very proud of herself. Kodiak wanted to see what was going on and he sat when Emma walked over to him.

"Doggie!" Emma said putting her tiny hand on Kodiak's nose. Kodiak tilled his head in confusion when he heard Emma speak for the first time. He knew Emma was different, different but special.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron" Hermione whispered. Ron came to his wife's side and stoked her hair.

"What's wrong, babe?" Ron asked concerned.

"I was going to take the children to the park today but I'm so tired, I'm horrible mother!" Hermione cried. Ron brought Hermione in his arms and cuddled her.

"No, you are not! You are the best mummy, the children know you get tired easily and they know why!" Ron said.

"What if I can't be there for them one day because I'm too tired, especially Emma" Hermione cried. Ron's soul just shattered at the feelings his Hermione was pouring out to him. Ron held Hermione even closer and sang to her. Jack heard the singing and watching his parents and he caught sight of his sister and tugged her towards him.

'Daddy singing to mummy' Jack Signed. Emma read the words "bad mother" on Hermione's lips and Emma went hug her mummy.

"You best mummy in world" Emma said. Hermione cried even harder at her daughter's sweet words. Hermione held her little girl close and kissed her forehead.

"Emmy, can you go with Jack and watch TV sweetie, I need to take care of mummy" Ron said. Emma led her brother to the playroom. Ron laid Hermione gently on the bed and kissed her and stroked her.

"I love you" Ron said nuzzling her cheek.

"I love you too" Hermione said.

"No more tears, my love, ok? Emma just proved to you that you are the best mum" Ron said. Ron stayed with Hermione until she fell asleep and kissed her forehead as he left their bedroom.

Ron decided to take the children to the park.

"How do you get dressed, Emma? Can you get your dress on yourself?" Ron asked. Ron and Hermione were teaching Emma and Jack to be a little independent, especially Emma. Ron knew this was very important to Hermione, after he taught her to be independent during treatment. Emma got out her favorite dress, a light purple one Harry and Ginny gave her for Christmas and pulled it over her head.

"I did, daddy! I did myself!" Emma squealed. Ron hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Good job, Jellybean, I'm very proud of you" Ron said.

"Mummy, brush my hair, please?" Emma asked.

"Mummy is napping, sweetie remember?, she is very tired, you remember why mummy gets tired easily?" Ron asked.

"Mummy had cancer, I love mummy, I want her brush my hair" Emma's eyes swimming with tears. Ron's heart broke at this; next week Hermione was going to the hospital for her survivorship appointments with Wolfe and a psychologist, and Wolfe was going to see if there was something she could give Hermione to allow her to have more energy.

"Mummy loves you very much, sweetie, but mummy's cancer made her very tired. She is going to the doctor next week and they are going to give her something that will make her less tired. Emma wiped her eyes and she let her daddy brush her hair.

"Jack are you ready pal?" Ron asked.

"Can Kodiak come?" Jack asked.

"No buddy not this time, he has to stay here and protect mummy and the house" Ron said.

"Bye Kodiak" Emma said hugging the large husky. She giggled when he licked her face.

On their way to the park, a woman stopped them and commented on the twins.

"They are beautiful, you look quiet young to be a father" the woman said.

"My wife and I are 24, we got married at 19 and had the twins at 22" Ron said.

"That is very young" the woman said.

"Well my wife had leukemia when we were 16 and she was at risk for early menopause so we thought it would be best to start a family early" Ron said.

"I'm sorry, how long has your wife been in remission?" the woman asked.

"Seven years" Ron said. Emma hid behind Ron and he picked her up.

"Hello there, what's your name?" the woman asked Emma.

'Emma' Signed shyly.

"She Signs?" the woman asked.

"They both do, Jack here is hearing and Emma is deaf, she is still learning to lip read" Ron said.

"They're just darling" the woman said.

"Thank you very much, come on guys" Ron said.

"Uncle Ron!" a child's voice said.

"Hey Nikki, what's up, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today!" Nikki said.

"Oh congratulations, sweetie! You know Aunt Ginny and Uncle work there" Ron said.

"Yeah, Aunt Ginny works with students with special needs and Uncle Harry is the D.A.D.A Professor. Hi Jack, Uncle Ron, can Emma talk now?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah a little bit, you guys want to go play?" Ron asked.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are watching me this weekend, they're over there" Nikki said. Jack and Emma ran to their aunt and uncle.

"Uncle Harry!" Emma smiled as she ran into his lap.

"Hey Little Em, you are speaking so well" Harry said.

"Thank you" Emma said.

"Aunt Ginny, mummy is taking me and Emma to see Hogwarts! She has do business there" Jack said.

"Hey mate, you have an Emma in your lap" Ron said.

"Can I keep her?" Harry asked.

"Um, no sorry we really like her. Why don't you two go play with your cousin Nikki" Ron said.

"Ron, I have good news" Ginny said.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm pregnant! Four months along" Ginny said.

"Oh Gin, congratulations! Boy or girl?" Ron asked.

"Boy. We're naming him James" Ginny said.

"That's great guys, I have to tell Hermione" Ron said.

"She's not here?" Harry asked looking for any sign of his female friend.

"She's sleeping, she's going to hospital next week to see if she can get a potion that will make her have more energy" Ron said.

"We're having a family get together next Saturday, you guys will come right, with the twins?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course" Ron said.

"So how is Emma doing?" Ginny asked.

"She's doing great, she can Sign and she still learning to put her words in sentences but yeah, she's my little Jellybean" Ron said.

"Aww, she's a daddy's girl" Ginny said.

"Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron, Emma got hurt" Nikki said.

"What?! What happened?" Ron asked.

"She was scared of going down the slide and Jack and I were at the bottom trying to get her to come down and there was a boy behind her shouting at her, he didn't know she was deaf and he pushed her hard and she landed on her belly" Nikki said. Ron, Harry and Ginny ran to Emma who was sobbing and a large cut on her arm. Ron picked up Emma and rocked her and kissed the side of her head.

"Ok Jellybean, shhh, daddy's here, you're ok" Ron cooed even though he knew his daughter wouldn't hear him. Emma's crying ceased but wanted to remain in her father's arms to feel safe. Jack kissed Emma's head and hugged her. Jack was much bigger than Emma. At birth Jack weighted 10 pounds while Emma weighed 4 pounds, she is a tiny toddler too but still beautiful with her auburn curls and blue eyes and freckles. Jack had the auburn hair too expect he had Hermione's eyes and freckles.

"Daddy can we go home now? Emma said she wants to" Jack said.

"I didn't hear her, buddy" Ron said.

"She Signed it to me" Jack said. Jack took his father's hand and tiny Emma tucked in his other arm, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I want mummy" Emma cried.

When they got home Hermione was laying on the couch reading a book with a blanket over her. Emma ran from Ron's arms and up to snuggled up to her mum.

'What happened to my special girl?' Hermione Signed to Emma.

'Boy pushed me down slide, I fell on my belly' Emma Signed.

"My poor baby, Ron weren't you watching her?!" Hermione said angrily.

"Ginny and Harry were at the park too, with Nikki and I sent the twins off with Nikki. She's ok, love, she'll just have a scare on her arm" Ron said.

"She can't hear Ron! Do you know how scary that must have been for her! Come on, baby, mummy will take you to get some ice cream" Hermione said.

"Mummy is really mad at you, daddy" Jack said. Ron now felt really bad about leaving his children alone with their 11 year old cousin. Tears welled up in his eyes and Jack tapped his shoulder.

"It's ok, daddy, it was an accident" Jack said.

"Thanks pal, I love you kids and mummy so much" Ron said.

"We love you too, daddy, mummy really loves you, that's why you got married and had us" Jack said. Ron smiled at the wisdom his children held and he picked up his son and kissed his forehead.

Later that night Hermione was still mad at Ron and wasn't speaking to him.

"Hermione, please baby, I'm sorry" Ron said.

"You left our two year old children with their 11 year old cousin! Now Nikki is a wonderful girl but I don't think she was old enough to watch two toddlers by herself, especially when one of them can't hear!" Hermione screamed.

"You can't shelter all her life, Hermione!" Ron said.

"You did it with me when I was in treatment!" Hermione screamed. Ron didn't say anything.

"I know I can't shelter Emma all her life but she is just a baby! When she gets older she'll need to know that the world won't always be kind to her because she's deaf! She'll need to see how the world sees people like her and people like her mum" Hermione cried tears streaming down her face. Hermione allowed Ron to hold her and kiss her.

"Emma is a beautiful little girl, my love, when she goes to Hogwarts, a young wizard will love her for who she really is, like I love you for who you really are" Ron said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mummy and daddy are fighting over you" Jack told his sister.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because daddy wasn't watching us at the park and you got hurt" Jack said.

"It not daddy's fault I'm not mad at him" Emma said. The twins watched their parents; now their daddy was hugging their crying mummy. Emma looked at her embraced parents and her brother tapped her shoulder.

"Mummy and daddy love each other very much, Emma" Jack said.

"I want nice husband like daddy" Emma said. Ron noticed two little auburn heads and motioned for the children to come in.

'We love you' Ron Signed to the twins.

'We love you' the twins Signed back. Ron and Hermione read the children a story and sent them to bed.

"You forgive me?" Ron asked. Hermione kissed him softly.

"How could I not?" Hermione asked stoking his chest. Ron put a silencing charm on the room and gave Hermione devilish grin.

"That's only for Jack" Ron said.

"Hum, are you suggesting something, Healer Weasely?" Hermione asked. Ron took Hermione into their bathroom, and well, it was good a good thing there was silencing charm on the room and Emma can't hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next weekend, Ron was going to take Hermione on a mini vacation and Harry and Ginny came to watch the twins. Jack was in his room for hitting his mum because he didn't want what they having for lunch. Ron was not happy at all about that.

"You do NOT a girl ever, Jack! Do you understand me?! Men, good men do not hit women. You want to be a good man, son. You hurt mummy's feelings, you stay for little bit ok?" Ron said.

"Emma never gets yelled at" Jack said.

"No, she got sent to her room last week for breaking Uncle Harry's broom" Ron said.

"Sorry daddy" Jack said.

"You need to say sorry to mummy, pal" Ron said.

While Ron and Hermione finishing packing with Ginny's help, Emma thought it would be funny to lock her uncle out of the house. She discovered the little thing in the middle of the knob turns and locks it.

Emma sat on the kitchen floor watching her uncle and giggling at him. Ron and Ginny came into kitchen and spotted Emma on the kitchen floor watching the door. He tapped his daughter's shoulder.

"She's got her trouble-making genes fully intact" Ginny laughed.

"Emma, where are your uncle?" Ron asked.

"Patio" Emma said.

"When did you learn to say patio?" Ron asked.

"Thursday" Emma said.

"When did you learn to say Thursday?" Ron asked.

"Wednesday" Emma said.

"Emma, if you unlock the door I'll give a kiss and cookie" Harry said. Ron held Emma in one arm and opened the door.

"Where are my kiss and my cookie?" Ron asked.

"I'll get the cookie" Harry said. Hermione came downstairs with Jack in her arms and kissing his cheek.

"Did you say sorry to mummy?" Ron asked. Jack nodded.

"Good man" Ron said ruffling Jack's hair.

"Ok my babies, you be good for your aunt and uncles, Emma no more locking people out of the house, that is very dangerous, you understand? You read my lips ok?" Hermione asked. Emma nodded. Hermione kissed her children on the cheek and hugged them goodbye.

"Bye Buddy, by Jellybean" Ron said and shut the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can you tell us more all about you and mummy and daddy at Hogwarts?" Emma asked. The adults took the twins over to the couch because this was going to take long. Emma crawled into Ginny's lap and Jack sat on Harry's.

"You know that your mum and dad didn't like each other when they first came to Hogwarts?" Harry said making sure he was facing Emma so she could read his lips.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah they didn't like each other at all. One day on Halloween your dad made your mum cry and she ran into the girl's bathroom. Then an evil man, a teacher actually let a troll in the school and I realized your mum was in the bathroom. The toll was in there and it was going to attack your mum. We saved her from the troll and she lied to a teacher to get us out of trouble and that's how we became friends" Harry said.

"When did mummy and daddy fall in love?" Emma asked.

"Well little lady, I thought your parents were in love with each other since fourth year but didn't say it until the summer before our sixth year and they started dating and your mum got sick" Harry said.

"Was mummy scared of her treatments?" Jack asked.

"Only a shot called spinal taps she didn't like, they hurt a lot" Harry said.

"Poor mummy" Emma said.

"Were you and daddy scared?" Jack asked.

"Yeah pal, we were, very scared" Harry said.

"You were in Gryffindor" Emma said.

"That doesn't mean brave can't get scared, sweetheart. Your dad was very scared of losing your mum because he loved her so much and I was scared of losing one of my best friends. Your mum is like a sister to me" Harry said.

"Will I find a nice boy like daddy at Hogwarts?" Emma asked. Harry smiled at his niece and kissed her forehead.

"Yes you will, sweetie, and Jack you'll find a nice witch for yourself when you go there" Harry said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I feel kind of guilty about leaving the twins" Hermione said as Ron drove them to their hotel. Ron took her hand and kissed it.

"They're fine, my love, besides you're with them all day and work at home, you deserve to be pampered" Ron said.

"You're always treating me like a princess" Hermione said.

"No, Emma and Jack are my prince and princess, you are my queen" Ron said.

"Ron, do you think we don't give Jack enough attention because we're so focused on Emma's wellbeing?" Hermione asked. Ron knew Hermione was right; they loved both their children equally but they give Emma more attention because of her deafness.

"I know, love, its very hard. If they were both hearing, both deaf, or one was born before the other. Once Emma can fluently read lips it will be easier" Ron said.

"I don't think anything will ever be easy in our house, angel, you and Jack are only normal ones, and Emma and I are just, I don't know…" Hermione said.

"You're my beautiful girls, and Emma is closer to her mummy because she knows mummy has disabilities like her" Ron said squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Is Jack ashamed of me?" Hermione asked.

"No my love, not at all; he told me last night that you and Emma were very brave because you have challenges but you try very hard to beat them" Ron smiled.

"I don't know how patient he'll be with Emma when they become teenagers" Hermione said.

"That won't be for a while, babe" Ron said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is this word, sweetie?" Ginny asked Emma was already starting to read. Ginny wrote down a bunch of words on a piece of paper from easy to hard.

"That says 'cow'" Emma said.

"Good job, this word is harder" Ginny said.

"Gryffindor" Emma said.

"Oh my god you're so clever! Let's get your brother in here so he can read" Ginny said.

"Jack not like to read" Emma said.

"Oh don't be silly, Little Emma, Jack! Come here, buddy" Ginny said.

"Hi Aunt Ginny" Jack said.

"Hey pal, what would like to read with your sister and me?" Ginny asked.

"Um, ok" Jack said.

"What's this word?" Ginny asked.

"Cat" Jack said.

"Very good, honey, what about that one?" Ginny asked.

"Hogwarts" Jack said.

"That's a big word" Jack said.

"Jack has to try" Emma said. Jack focused on the word; his brain couldn't make it out. Tears came to his eyes in frustration and Ginny hugged him and Emma gave him a kiss.

"I'm not smart like Emma" Jack cried.

"Oh honey, yes you are, Emma just learned a little early" Ginny said.

"I love you, Jack" Emma said. Jack hugged his sister.

"Why don't we bring these guys to the beach?" Harry said picking up Emma and tickling her belly.

"Emma, do you have a bathing suit, sweetie?" Harry asked. Emma grabbed Jack's hand and the twins climbed on Kodiak who brought them to their room.

'Can you get our bathing suits please, K-O-D-I-A-K?' Emma Signed. Harry and Ginny watched in amazing as the large husky grabbed the twins' bathing suits after their niece Signed it. Ginny went to help Emma with her bathing suit when the little girl stopped her.

"I can do, Auntie Ginny, thank you" Emma said pulling a cute little two piece bathing suit.

"Look how tiny Emma is compared to Jack" Ginny said.

"Yeah she's gonna be small like Hermione, come on guys" Harry said. Emma took Harry's hand and Jack took Ginny's and the apperated to the beach without any muggles noticing them. Ginny watched Emma build a sand castle and Jack play with a ball while Harry went swimming. Ginny was reading a book when two older boys, probably about four or five, took Jack's ball away. Jack began to cry and when Emma saw this she confronted the boys.

"Give my brother his ball back!" Emma shouted.

"This kid is such a baby he needs his little sister to fight for him?" one of the kids laughed.

"I'm five minutes younger! Give my brother his ball back!" Emma said angrily. She meant to push the boys but instead a light flashed from her tiny hands and sent the boys flying back and the ball returned to her hand. Upon seeing this, Harry gathered up everything and brought his wife and the twins home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God, Emma you did magic, sweetie!" Harry said.

"I did?" Emma asked.

"Not just any magic, wandless magic! We have to call your parents" Harry said.

"How come Emma can do magic before me?" Jack asked.

"Witches mature faster than wizards, pal" Ginny said.

"Hello, hi Harry, how are my babies? She did what?!" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong, sweetie did something happen to Emma or Jack?" Ron asked.

"Emma used wandless magic!" Hermione said.

"What? Harry what happened? We need to come home! Oh well if you're sure, ok, mate, bye. We missed one of our child's first time using magic" Ron said.

"I know love, I'm disappointed too, we'll get to see her do it again, and Jack too when he gets older" Hermione said.

"Why do witches mature faster than wizards?" Ron asked.

"Because girls are better than boys" Hermione said playfully like a child.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron tapped his daughter's shoulder as she rode Kodiak to the living room. He pointed a video camera at Emma and she smiled and waved to it.

"Hi daddy!" the now six year old Emma said. Her auburn curls came to her back and she enquired her mother's love of books, she could read by herself now. She was wearing a light blue baby doll dress she picked out herself while shopping with Hermione, and had light pink bow holding her hair back.

"Hello baby girl, what is today, Jellybean?" Ron asked.

"It's Jack and my birthday!" Emma said.

"That's right, sweetie, how do you say happy birthday in Emma language, how do you say happy birthday in your language, honey?" Ron asked. Emma brought her hands to her chest and moved them up for the sign for 'Happy' then for 'Birth' she put arm to her stomach and made a fist with the other and made the fisted hand comes under the stationary arm. For 'Day' she kept one arm still and put her other elbow on the still arm and then brought it down.

"Very good, princess" Ron said. Emma blew a kiss to the camera and continued to the living room on Kodiak.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" Emma said hugging her brother.

"Happy birthday, Emma!" Jack said.

"Mummy and I have a surprise for you; this is your birthday gift from us. Can you guys read that?" Ron asked.

"Dis-ney, Disney Wo-r-ld, we're going to Disney World?" Jack asked.

"That's right, Buddy, Emma, mummy, you and me are all going" Ron said. Jack and Emma jumped up at their parents and hugged them.

"Thank you mummy and daddy!" the twins said together.

"Hey, Pierre!" Emma cried finding her stuffed penguin behind the couch.

"You crying last night because you couldn't find him" Jack said.

"He's my favorite, mummy still has her stuffed panther, and he's on mummy's self in her office" Emma said. The door bell rang and the lights in their house flashed twice allowing Emma to know that there was someone at the door.

"I'll get it!" Emma said.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin" Mr. Granger said lifting his granddaughter up.

"Thank you pappy" Emma said kissing his cheek.

"Hello my little sweetie, don't you look just darling" Mrs. Granger said.

"Hi grandma" Emma said kissing Mrs. Granger's cheek too.

"Grandma, grandpa!" Jack said.

"Hey there, buddy, look how big you've gotten" Mr. Granger said giving his grandson a high five.

"Mum said I'm going to tall and handsome like dad" Jack said.

"Yes you are pal" Mr. Granger said. The twins went to answer the door again.

"Hey guys, my goodness you're so big" Ginny said hugging the twins and kissing their cheeks. Harry came in with their cousin James who was six months younger than them.

"Hi Emma, 'Happy Birthday'" James Signed, to his Deaf cousin and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Jack" James said. James looked just like his father except he had Ginny's eyes.

"You three want to go to the playroom?" Hermione said kindly.

"Emma, can you teach me more Sign Language?" James asked. Emma nodded and took out a book that was bigger than her of basic Signs.

"Has Emma made any friends yet?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Emma made one friend named Carle, she's a very sweet girl" Ron said.

"Is she hearing?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, but her mother is deaf and her father is partly deaf so she totally understands Emma's condition" Hermione said.

The twins were going to muggle public school before going to Hogwarts and in kindergarten Emma wasn't really able to make any friends and Jack wouldn't be friends with anyone who was mean to his sister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Protect your sister, Buddy, ok? She's different from the other kids" Ron said. Jack hugged his dad and looked over at his sister being kissed on the cheek by their mum. _

"_You have a great day, sweetie, you have Jack with you too" Hermione said. _

"_Bye mummy, bye daddy" Emma said. Jack took Emma's hand and walked into the classroom. _

"_Hi my name is Carly, what's your name?" a little girl with strait blonde hair and green eyes said. When Emma is feeling shy, mad, sad, or nervous, she'll only Sign. _

'_My name, Emma' she Signed shyly. _

"_Are you deaf?" Carle asked. Emma nodded. _

"_My mummy is deaf and my daddy is partly deaf, can you read lips?" Carly asked. _

"_Yes" Emma said. _

"_It's ok, I won't laugh at you, Emma, I understand" Carly said. _

"_This is my brother Jack, he's my twin, this is Carly" Emma said. _

"_This is Rory, this is my sister, Emma, please don't laugh at her, she talks like that because she can't hear" Jack said. _

"_I won't laugh at her, hi Emma" Rory said. Rory was a boy with brown and freckles and he was very nice._

"_Hi Rory" Emma said. Lucky for Emma their teacher was a Signer. At lunch time some of the other boys noticed how Emma "talked weird". _

"_What's wrong with you, huh? Why don't you talk like a normal person?" one said. Emma's eyes welled with tears. Her brother and new friends little hands were turning into fists._

"_I'm deaf, I can't hear" she said bravely through her tears. _

"_Then go to a school for speds" another boys said. Jack punched the boys in the face. _

"_Jack Weasely! We do not hit!" the teacher said. _

"_They were making fun of my sister! She's deaf!" Jack said. _

"_I know you wanted to protect your sister but you can't hit people, you should have told me, and as for you boys you will all sit five minutes in the quiet corner" the teacher said. Carle was rubbing Emma's back and Rory was trying to make her laugh. Their teacher told Hermione what happened when she picked the twins up. _

"_I know his intentions were honorable, Mrs. Weasely but you know I have to discourage it" the teacher said. _

"_Yes of course, I will speak to both of them. How was Emma?" Hermione asked. _

"_She did very well, she made two friends and painted a picture of a lion, it was very good for a five year old, and she is the best reader in class" the teacher asked. _

"_How was Jack, aside from the hitting?" Hermione asked. _

"_He did well too, he loves buildings things, and playing sports and the guitar, he is very good with Emma" the teacher said. _

"_Yes he is, well we need to get home, come on guys" Hermione said. Emma took her mother's hand and Hermione took the kids to the car. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"That must have been a fun conversation for the twins" Harry said.

"Oh it was, Jack got the protectiveness from his father" Hermione said. Ten minutes later Carle and Rory showed up at their house.

'Hey B-I-L-L, how you, mate?' Ron Signed to Mr. MacDonald, Carle's father.

'Absolute murder this week, had two trail cases that went one three days' Mr. Mac. Donald Signed. Mr. MacDonald is a lawyer and Mrs. MacDonald is a copywriter.

"Emma and Jack are in the playroom with their cousin guys, you remember where it is?" Ron asked the children. Rory and Carle nodded and went to find their friends.

'Your little E-M-M-A the most amazing Deaf child I have ever met. She Signs and lip reads and doesn't where hearing aids' Mr. MacDonald said.

'Thank you that most Hermione's doing. She want E-M-M-A to know who she is' Ron Signed back.

'C-A-R-L-E so excited when she said met a Deaf girl in her class' McDonald said.

'E-M-M-A very shy, Hermione and I glad she found friends' Ron Signed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carle walked over to Emma and tapped her shoulder. Emma turned and smiled.

"Happy birthday Emma, happy birthday, Jack" Carle said.

"Happy birthday, Emma, happy birthday Jack. Is this your cousin?" Rory asked.

"Yeah this is James, James this Carle and Rory" Jack said. Kodiak came and licked their friend's faces.

"Hi Kodiak, I can't wait for first grade to start next fall, can't you?" Carle said.

"I'm afraid other kids will make fun of me" Emma said.

"They won't Emma we won't let them" Rory said.

'I'm leaving, honey, we'll come get you and Rory tomorrow morning' Mr. MacDonald Signed. Carle hugged her daddy and he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

'Mind your manners and please be respectful to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely' he Signed again.

"I will daddy, I love you" Carle said.

"Lo-ve yo-u too, swe-etie" Mr. MacDonald stuttered.

"Is your dad learning to lip read, Carle?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he tries very hard, I'm proud of him" Carle said.

"Your mum doesn't lip read right?" Ron added.

"No, but that's ok, I understand her Signing" Carle said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely arrived at Ron and Hermione's house a few minutes later. Mrs. Weasely came in hugging everyone.

"Where are my grandbabies?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"James and the twins are in the playroom, mum, and their friends Carle and Rory too. They're sleeping over" Ron said.

"Grandma!" James and the twins yelled.

"Hello little darlings" Mrs. Weasely said giving each child a kiss on cheek.

"Guys, time to open presents!" Hermione said.

"We're glad you have more energy now, mummy" Emma said.

"Me too, sweetie, now I can keep up with you" Hermione said taking her daughter's hand.

"This is from grandma and grandpa Weasely" Hermione said. The twins open their gifts to find their first Weasely sweaters. Jack's was a light blue with a golden "J" on it and Emma's was a light purple with a golden "E" stitched in the front.

"Don't they look adorable" Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you grandma and grandpa" the twins said.

"These are grandma and grandpa Granger" Ron said. The twins received two more sweaters with their favorite animals on them. Jack's had a lion on his and Emma's had a penguin on hers.

"Thank you grandma and grandpa" the twins said again. From Harry, Ginny and James they got small brooms.

"Harry are those real brooms?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but don't worry they don't go that high or that fast" Harry said.

"This from me, Emma" Carle said. Emma got a book of basic Irish Sign Language from Carle.

"Oh this is so wicked! Thank you Carle" Emma said.

"Here you go, Jack" Rory said.

"A new foot (soccer) ball! Thanks, Rory" Jack said.

"You guys wanna go play?" Harry asked. Ron, Harry and the boys headed outside while everyone stayed inside. Carle was teaching Emma Irish Sign and Ginny was helping Hermione with dinner and the grandparents were talking amongst themselves.

"Let's watch the boys play football" Emma said. When Emma and Carle got outside Ron, Harry and the boys were chasing Kodiak around the yard trying to get the ball.

"Mummy, get the video camera!" Emma yelled. Hermione grabbed it and ran to the girls. Emma pointed her daddy, uncle, brother, cousin and friend chasing in the dog and very unsuccessfully catching him. Emma walked into the backyard.

"Kodiak, may I have the ball please?" Emma said sweetly. The husky gave the sweet little girl the ball and licked her hand.

"He likes women" Ron panted. Emma gave Jack his ball back.

"Can Carle and I play?" Emma asked.

"Sure Emmy" Jack said.

"Be careful, please Jack, with your sister" Hermione said.

"I know Hermione, don't worry, Emma is tough, aren't you, sweetheart?" Harry said. Hermione cast a charm on Emma so her dress wouldn't get ruined. Emma stole the ball from her cousin and kicked it to the moving panther statue in the backyard that Hermione made. The panther caught the ball in her mouth scoring a goal. Emma was very fast because she was so small.

"You go girl!" the panther said. Jack high-fived her and took the ball from the panther.

"They should bring football to Hogwarts so you can play, Jack" Emma said.

"I think mummy would have a hard time explaining a muggle game to a bunch of witches and wizards who are very set in their ways" Ron said.

"Why do some people not like mummy?" Emma asked.

"Because she is a muggle-born, she is very young, and she is a woman" Ron said.

"Why is that bad, dad, mum is the best woman in the world" Jack said. Hermione and Ginny smiled when they heard that from the kitchen window.

"A lot of pure blood wizards are stuck in their ways and when mum introduced muggle things like computers and cell phones they got very angry, but don't worry a lot magical people like it" Ron said.

"Why don't they like a woman being in charge?" Emma asked angrily.

"The ministry is made mostly of men, and men get scared when women are in charge" Ron said. Emma giggled at this.

"Are you scared of mummy, daddy? She's in charge around here" Emma said.

"Yeah the both of you, both of my girls run things around here" Ron said.

"Dinner, everyone!" Hermione yelled. After dinner Ron and Hermione brought out a large half chocolate and half vanilla cake with white frosting with a lion and penguin on it and it said 'Happy Birthday Jack and Emma'.

"Make a wish guys" Ron said. The twins blew out their candles and everyone clapped.

"What you wish for, Emma?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell, it won't come true" Emma said. In a few years time Emma will find her six-year-old birthday wish will come true.


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma, look sweetie, we got you a TTY" Hermione said.

"Is that a telephone for Deaf people?" an eight-year-old Emma asked. Emma was looking more like Hermione everyday, and Jack was looking like Ron.

"That's right, love, daddy and I are going to set it for you this weekend" Hermione said.

"Aren't they expensive?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry about, that, baby, daddy's work is paying for half of it" Hermione said. It was Friday and Emma was waiting for her hug and kiss and bag of jellybeans. Jack was at a soccer practice so he would have to wait for his chocolate frogs.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed.

"There's my little princess, how was school, today? Did anyone bully you today?" Ron asked.

"They're all afraid of Jack" Emma said. Ron laughed at this.

"That's my boy" Ron said. Ron kissed Emma's forehead and the little Weasely girl looked around for her jellybeans.

"What are you looking for, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"My jellybeans" Emma said.

"What are you talking about, baby girl? I don't have any jellybeans" Ron said.

"Yes, they're behind your back!" Emma said. Kodiak came up behind Ron snatched the candy from Ron and gave it Emma.

"Thank you, Kodiak" Emma said.

"You little suck-up, and ladies' man" Ron said scratching the dog's head.

"Hey, doesn't mum get a kiss?" Hermione pouted. Ron smiled and kissed his wife's lips.

"I always have kisses for mummy" Ron said.

"Eww" Emma said covering her eyes. Ron took his daughter's hands away from her eyes so she could read his lips.

"Hey one day you might not mind it so much" Ron said. Jack got dropped off an hour later.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Wait right there young man" Hermione said cleaning Jack's clothes with her wand.

"Now got have a bath, bud" Hermione said.

"Aw, mum, come on" Jack said.

"Right now please, and I'll get dinner started" Hermione said.

"Don't argue with your mum, son" Ron said.

"I'm going to pick up something for dessert" Ron said to Hermione. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Emma, honey, I'm going bring down laundry down ok? I'll be right back" Hermione said. Emma nodded and into playroom to watch the Disney Channel. A few minutes later Emma felt a big thump from the stairs.

"Mummy! Mummy get up! Mummy please get up!" Emma cried. Hermione fell down the stairs and hit her head. Emma, being only eight, knew all about CPR from the medical books her dad had. Emma put her hand on Hermione's neck and found a pulse. Emma picked up the "normal" phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, my name is Emma Weasely, I'm eight years old, my mother fell down the stairs and hit her head and she is unconscious. I live at 341 Pine Road, Surry, I'm deaf I can't hear you, just please hurry" Emma said. She hung up the phone and went upstairs to get her bother.

"Jack, Jack get dressed mummy hit her head going down the stairs!" Emma said with tears in her eyes. Jack got his clothes on and ran downstairs.

"Did you call dad?" Jack asked. Emma shook her head.

"Ok, you stay with mum, I'll call dad" Jack said. Emma lay loyally beside her mother. When Ron got home there was an ambulance outside their home and he rushed inside.

"Hermione! Kids, what happened!" Ron asked.

"Are you the husband, sir?" a E.M.T asked.

"Yes, what the bloody hell happened?!" Ron asked.

"Your daughter, who is very clever little girl by the way, called us and side your wife fell down the stairs and hit her head. We think her metal leg probably caused the fall" the E.M.T. said.

"I want to go with mummy" Emma cried.

"Ok baby girl, ok, you with mummy and Jack and I will meet you at the hospital" Ron said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Emma is very smart, dad, felt mum's neck for a pulse and everything.

"Come on, sweetie, we'll get you into the ambulance with your mum" a female EMT said. Emma took the EMT's hand and led the little girl to the ambulance.

"Accio, Pierre" Emma whispered and her stuffed penguin came to her.

"You are a very brave little girl, and clever too" the E.M.T said. The EMT didn't know Emma was deaf when she talking to the little girl, she just assumed Emma was too frightened to respond.

"Here you go, sweetheart, your dad and brother are going to follow us" the EMT said.

'Thank you' Emma Signed.

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't understand Sign Language" the EMT said. Emma nodded and held Hermione's hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please wake up, mummy" Emma cried. Hermione woke right as they got the hospital.

"Emma?" Hermione groaned.

"Mummy! You're awake! Jack and daddy are coming" Emma said.

"What, happened, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"We'll tell you later, mummy" Emma said. Hermione got wheeled into a hospital room where she got her head bandaged and x-rayed.

"The doctors would like to keep you here overnight for observation, Mrs. Weasely" a nurse said.

"That's fine" Hermione said. Ron and Jack rushed into the room and Ron kissed Hermione deeply.

"Thank God, you're alright, my love" Ron said.

"Who called for the ambulance?" Hermione asked.

"Emma did, mum" Jack said. Hermione smiled at her daughter.

'Thank you, my clever sweetie' Hermione Signed to Emma. Little Emma hugged her mum and snuggled up to her.

"Hermione, you need to get a new leg, babe, that's why you fell" Ron said stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione looked down at her metal leg. It was rusted a bit and Hermione had been having trouble using it. She had that leg for 13 years and she would find hard to see it go.

"What you want for dinner, love? Are you hungry?" Ron said.

"No, thank you, love, not right now, just get the kids something" Hermione said. Ron got Emma fish and chips and Jack a burger and chips and juice for both of them.

"Want some, mummy?" Emma asked offering some French fries to her mum.

"No thank you, sweetie, I have ginger ale, I'm fine" Hermione said.

"Are you going to stay with mum, dad?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Buddy, you and Emma are going to stay over Rory's house, is that ok with you, Jellybean?" Ron asked. Emma nodded.

"You are very brave, Emma" Jack said as Emma sipped her juice with a straw.

'Thank you, Jack' Emma Signed. Rory and his dad came to the hospital to pick up Jack and Emma.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Mr. Shaw said. Emma was afraid to leave her mummy but Ron reassured her mum would alright. Jack took Emma's hand and led her out of the hospital room.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking them with a new baby, Frank?" Hermione asked.

"No problem at all, Hermione" Mr. Shaw said.

"My baby sister just sleeps all the time, she's quite boring actually" Rory said.

"I can't believe Emma figured out how to use a regular telephone all by herself" Hermione said.

"She got your brains, lovie" Ron said as she lay beside his wife.

"I love you so much" Hermione said.

"I love you too, darling" Ron nuzzling her cheek.

"Our children are the best, Emma could do magic by age 3 and Jack could do it at age six, and they're so clever" Hermione said.

"Jack was very jealous that Emma could use magic before him. I told him I couldn't use magic until I was seven and Ginny used it at age four" Ron said.

"I wonder how Emma will manage at Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"She'll do fine, my love, they both will" Ron said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma sat between the two boys in the back seat of the car as Mr. Shaw drove them home.  
"I'll make popcorn for guys when we get home and watch a movie and then go to bed, how would that be?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"Dad, does our telly have Closed Captioning because Emma needs it to watch TV and movies" Rory said.

"I can sit it up for her, sport, don't worry" Mr. Shaw said.

"Hi mum, Jack and Emma are here" Rory said.

"Hello Jack, hello Emma, would you like to see the baby?" Mrs. Shaw asked.

"What is her name?" Emma asked.

"Her name is Nicole; would you like to hold her, honey?" Mrs. Shaw asked Emma. Emma nodded. She sat on the couch and held the little baby in her arms.

"Hi Nicole, I'm your brother's friend. I talk differently because I'm deaf" Emma said. The little baby reached out and put a hand on Emma's ear as though the baby understood.

Rory tapped Emma's shoulder so she could read his lips.

"She likes you" Rory said.

"She is so cute, I want one someday" Emma said.

"You'd be a good mum, Emma, you can teach your baby Sign Language" Rory said.

"Ok guys, you want to get into your pajamas now?" Mr. Shaw asked. The kids got into their pajamas and when they came back the living Mr. Shaw was setting up the Closed Captioning.

"Here you go, Emma, how is that, sweetie?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw" Emma said. Emma looked through the DVDs they had and looked to see if they all had Closed Captioning.

"They all have it" Emma told the boys. While watching the movie, Emma fell asleep on her brother's shoulder.

"She is a lot smaller than you, Jack" Rory said.

"Yeah, she might be small, but she has a huge brain, and heart" Jack said.


	11. Chapter 11

A bunch of older, much bigger muggle boys surround the tiny Deaf girl who was waiting for her brother and his friend.

"Lookie here boys, it's the little retarded girl, aw are you scared?" one boy mocked.

"I'm deaf! Not mentally challenged!" Emma cried. The boys started pushing Emma, literary. Tears started to form in her eyes and one boy pushed her so hard she fell to the ground ad broke her arm.

"Leave her alone!" Rory shouted at the boys and punched the one who hurt Emma in the face.

"Get away from my sister!" Jack said. Rory went to a sobbing Emma and tapped her shoulder.

'You O-K?' Rory Signed. Emma put her non-broken arm around him and cried in his shoulder. Rory blushed a little but hugged Emma back. Jack stuck his hand and a light flashed sent the boys flying and hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"What is going on here?!" the headmistress asked.

"Ma'am those boys were pushing my sister around and one of them broke her arm!" Jack said.

'Is this true, Miss Weasely?' the headmistress Signed. Emma nodded.

"You boys my office, right now!" the mistress said. Hermione just arrived at the school to pick up her children when she saw Emma sobbing on floor.

"Emma! My sweet girl, what happened?" Hermione said taking Emma her daughter in her arms.

"Mrs. Weasely, Emma was being bullied again" the headmistress said.

"Her arm is broken! What kind of bastard children are you letting into this school?!" Hermione shouted.

"It is a public school, Mrs. Weasely" the headmistress said calmly.

"Well they won't be here much longer! They will be attending the school my husband and I went to" Hermione said.

"I am very sorry, Mrs. Weasely, we've been doing our best to prevent this" the headmistress said.

"You're obviously not doing a decent job!" Hermione screamed.

Carly came upon the seen too and ran to Emma and her mum.

"Mrs. Weasely, is Emma ok?" Carly asked.

"She was bullied again, honey" Hermione said. Carly stroked her friend's hair.

"Come on kids" Hermione said glaring dangerously at the muggle headmistress.

"Here sweetie you sit here" Hermione said when they got home. Rory and Carly knew the Weasely family was magical and they loved coming over their house. Hermione took out her wand and healed Emma's arm. Hermione hugged Emma again and rubbed her back. Jack brought Emma her stuffed penguin to hold.

"You'll be getting your Hogwarts letter soon, sweetheart" Hermione said as Emma read her lips. It was a Friday night and when came home from the hospital he had a bag jellybeans for Emma and chocolate frogs for Jack.

"Why is my little lady crying?" Ron asked.

"She got bullied again, dad, these older boys were pushing her around and one of them broke her arm" Jack said. Ron picked up his little Emma and kissed her forehead.

"What house are you going to be in, baby girl?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor" Emma whimpered.

"What are Gryffindors?" Ron asked.

"Brave" Emma said.

"That's right, sweetie" Ron said presenting Emma with her jellybeans.

"Jellybeans for my little Jellybean" Ron said.

"Thank you daddy" Emma said.

"Open your frogs, buddy, let's see what cards you got" Ron said.

"I got Uncle Harry! And Mum! And you Dad! I'm going to put these ones in special cases" Jack said.

"Mum is so pretty in that picture" Emma said.

"What picture?" Hermione said. Jack showed Hermione the cards he got.

"We're on chocolate frog cards!" Hermione said. Hermione read her own biography on the back.

_Hermione Granger-Weasely_

_Part of the Golden Trio of Hogwarts and was the first student in Hogwarts to be diagnosed with cancer and survive and also the first student with special needs. She has made it possible for other young witches and wizards with special needs attend Hogwarts and come out very successfully. She also helped Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely_

_(Husband) defeat the Lord Voldemort 14 years ago. She is the current Mistress of Magic and has two children. _

"Isn't that cool, mum?" Jack asked.

"Yes, very cool indeed" Hermione smiled ruffling Jack's hair. When the twins went to bed Ron and Hermione cuddled on the couch.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes babe?" Ron asked.

"I think we should get Emma a hearing-ear dog" Hermione said.

"A hearing-ear dog?" Ron asked.

"A service dog for Deaf people. After what happened today, I think Emma should have some protection" Hermione said.

"Ok, love, we'll get her a service dog" Ron said kissing Hermione's neck. Ron removed her clothes then his own.

"Oh Gods, Ron, we haven't made love like this in so long" Hermione moaned.

"I know, Mione, you feel so good" Ron said kissing her forehead. After their many lovemaking sessions they fell asleep on the couch with a blanket over them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma was painting at the kitchen table when she saw the lights flash twice and went to get the door.

"Rory! What a surprise, please come in" Emma said.

"Emma, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, I should have stayed with you, maybe I could have done something to stop it" Rory said.

"It's ok, Rory" Emma said.

"No it's not, you don't deserve to be treated like that, and you're so nice, and this is for you" Rory said. Emma smiled and opened a box reveling a very soft stuffed husky that looked like Kodiak.

"Oh he is so cute, thank you, Rory" Emma said.

"There is something else too" Rory said. Emma opened it again and found a single small pink rose.

"Oh, thank you, Rory" Emma said.

"Your middle name is Rose right? Do you like the red ones better?" Rory asked.

"Yes my middle name is Rose, and no I like the small pink ones better, they're not as popular as the big red ones but they're much prettier" Emma said.

"Rory, what a nice surprise" Hermione said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasely, I just came to see to see how Emma was doing" Rory said.

"Aren't you sweet, Emma, daddy and I have a surprise for you, Rory you can come see too" Hermione said. Emma was told to close her eyes while Hermione led her to the back yard. Hermione turned her back on the surprise and tapped her daughter's shoulder.

"Ok, sweetie, I'm going move away now" Hermione said. In front of Emma a year old yellow lab puppy with a red sash on her that said: Hearing Dog, Ask to Pet Me.

"A puppy! My own puppy!" Emma said.

"Her name is Annie, Jellybean, after Helen Keller's teacher, and she not just a pet, she's a service dog, she's a worker, she'll be your ears" Ron said.

"Remember when we made our birthday wishes when we were six, Emmy?" Jack asked. Emma nodded.

"Well I wished for God to give you working ears, I got my wish" Jack said petting Annie's head.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma was so happy with her service dog, when she went back school on Monday one of the other mothers complained about having Annie in the school but by law service animals are allowed in a public places including schools and all the teachers, deputy headmaster, and headmistress did not dare argue with Mrs. Hermione Weasely. Another approached Emma and was about to tease her when Annie growled dangerously and showed her teeth.

"Good girl, Annie" Jack said.

"When are we going to get our Hogwarts letters? I'm so sick of muggle school" Emma said.

"Dad, said it should be soon, before we go to camp" Jack said. In the summer for a month Emma and Jack both went to summer camp in The States. Emma really wanted to go after she found Hermione's camp pictures when the twins were eight. Emma goes to an all- girl's camp in New Hampshire and Jack goes to an all- boy's camp in Maine. Emma loves going there; Emma was first Deaf camper have ever had but the hearing girls don't treat her differently and they really make her feel accepted. Jack and Emma always write letters back and forth to each other and Ron and Hermione would come see them on the camps' Visiting Days.

"Hey guys, look what came in the post today, to Miss E. Weasely and to Mister J. Weasely" Hermione said.

"_Dear Miss Weasely, _

_We are pleased to inform that you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and your parents will be pleased to know that have some modifications to the school so we can accommodate your needs. All the teachers have been trained in British and Magical Sign Language but we can bring in an interpreter if you need one. You will report to Platform nine and three quarters on September 1__st __enclosed is a list of items you need for school. Please send us you replay no later than July 31__st_

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_"

"Mum! I got in! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Emma squealed a little too loudly.

"Emma, volume, sweetie, I'm so happy for the both of you, my babies are all grown up and going to Hogwarts" Hermione said hugging her children. Ron came home from the hospital two hours later, he had really hard day and when his little girl jumped into his arms he felt so much happier.

"Hello, Jellybean how was your day?" Ron asked kissing her forehead

"Someone tried to tease me but Annie growled him" Emma said.

"Dad look what we got!" Jack said.

"Oh what are these? Could they be special letters from a special place?" Ron asked.

Both Ron and Hermione smiled as they read over their children's letters.

"This is a very special occasion, let's go out to dinner!" Ron said. Emma put the sash back on Annie and followed her brother out to the car.

"Oh Annie, your breath" Jack said.

"It's not as bad as Kodiak's, his smells like dead fish!" Emma said. When the family got to the restaurant a bunch of people were staring at Emma and her service dog. Hermione knew how this felt and put an arm around Emma's shoulder.

'Don't pay any mind, sweetie' Hermione Signed.

"Daddy, I thought pets weren't allowed in restaurants" a little boy said.

"That isn't a pet, buddy, that's a working dog, that little girl can't hear, the dog helps her" the father said.

"The dog has a job?" the little boy asked.

"That's right pal" the father said.

"Can I pet the doggie, daddy?" the little boy asked.

"Ask the owner first" the father said. The boy tapped Emma's back.

"Excuse me, can I pet your dog please?" the boy asked. Emma smiled and nodded.

"How did you know what he said?" the father asked Emma.

"I read lips" Emma said.

00000000000000000000

"To Emma and Jack, our little boy and little girl are turning into a young and a young woman" Hermione said with tears in her eyes as they sat at the table. Ron put his arms around Hermione shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"They're not leaving yet, love" Ron said.

"I know they're just growing up so fast" Hermione said.

"We'll write every week mum" Jack said.

"Can I bring Annie, mum?" Emma asked.

"Of course, honey, she's a service dog, it's the law" Hermione said.

"I hope Hogwarts life is much better than muggle life, Ann" Emma said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

When the twins got home from their camps, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny took Emma, Jack, and James shopping for Hogwarts.

"Hello Mistress and Healer Weasely, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I remember when all of you got your wands. Aright, who'd like to go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Ladies first" James said. Emma shyly stepped up to the wand maker.

"Hello Miss Weasely, let's see what wand will pick you" Mr. Ollivander said. He took out her father's wand first.

"Give it a wave, dear" Mr. Ollivander said. Emma caused a window to break. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried.

"Oh, no need cry, dear, it's alright, that just wasn't the wand for you, let's try your mother's wand" Mr. Ollivander said. Hermione's wand wasn't a fit for Emma either.

"Miss Weasely I see your hands dear?" Mr. Ollivander said. Emma puther hands out and sparks came from them and then they lit up.

"No wonder none of the wands accepted her, she doesn't need one" Mr. Ollivander said.

"What do you mean she doesn't need one?" Hermione asked.

"She has wandless magic! Because she can't hear, her tactile senses are heightened. Miss Weasely, can you feel your magic?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes in my hands and my heart" Emma said. Ron and Hermione were absolutely stunned. Their daughter didn't need a wand at all.

"It's much easier for her to just use her hands, Mr. Weasely, let's see you" the wand maker said.

When Jack received his mother's wand a light shown all around him.

"Your mother is a very special witch, Buddy, take care of that wand" Ron said.

"Daddy, is it bad that I don't need a wand?" Emma asked.

"No baby girl, no, its just very unusual, wandless is usually learned, you are very special, just like your mum" Ron said. James got his father's wand and parents watched their children use their wands and hands in the wand shop.

"It took forever for Mr. Ollivander to find my wand and my little girl doesn't even need one" Hermione said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kids, let's go!" Ron said as he put Emma and Jack's trunk in the car. Jack slide down the staircase railing and Emma's curls bounced behind her as she descended the stairs with Annie in front of her.

"Goodbye my darling" Hermione said hugging her daughter at the platform.

"Bye mum, I'll write every week" Emma said.

"Be a good girl, Jellybean, don't into trouble" Ron said.

"I don't think we can get into as trouble as you, mum, and Uncle Harry did" Emma said.

"Bye son, make me proud, and look out for your sister" Ron said.

"I will, dad" Jack said.

"Bye Jackie, oh my little boy" Hermione cried.

"Mum, need air" Jack gasped.

"Hermione, let him breathe, babe" Ron said. The kids got on the train and waved goodbye to their parents as the train left the station.

"I'm gonna find James, you want to come, Emmy?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll find a compartment, and I'll send Annie to come get you" Emma said. She found the last empty compartment and closed the door. Emma took out a muggle novel and began reading it. The door opened but Emma didn't notice.

"Hi I'm Danny" a boy with an Irish accent said. He had red hair and freckles and green eyes. Annie tapped Emma's knee to let her owner know someone was talking to her. Emma looked up at a very cute boy standing in front of her.

"I'm Danny, may I join you?" Danny asked. Emma nodded.

"Is this your first time to Hogwarts too?" Danny asked. Emma nodded.

"What is your name?" Danny asked.

"Emma Weasely" Emma said shyly.

"Weasely, as in the daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasely and Ron Weasely?" Danny asked.

"Yes" Emma said proudly.

"You must know Harry Potter then" Danny said.

"He is my uncle" Emma said.

"Wow, that's cool. Hey, I thought you could only bring an owl or cat or toad to school" Danny said.

"Annie, is my service dog" Emma said.

"Service dog?" Danny said.

"I'm deaf, please don't run away" Emma said.

"Why would I run away?" Danny asked.

"Most people do, because of the way I talk" Emma said.

"I won't run away, you seem very nice, Emma" Danny said. Emma smiled at him.

"Wait, if you're deaf, how do you know what I'm saying?" Danny asked.

"I read lips" Emma said. Danny was impressed; he would have no idea this pretty girl had a hearing impairment.

"What house do you want to be in, Emma?" Danny asked.

"Gryffindor, like my parents and my uncle, what about you?" Emma asked.

"The same Gryffindor" Danny said. The door opened again and small, shy girl a little taller than Emma was and thin red stepped in.

"Is it ok if I join you?" the girl asked.

"Sure, I'm Danny, this is Emma" Danny said.

"I'm Elizabeth, you can call me Lizzie, I'm sorry Danny you mind if I sit on outside, I have a bad leg" Lizzie said.

"Sure no problem" Danny said. Emma looked at her watch.

"Hey Annie, go find Jack and James" Emma said. The yellow lab barked and started down the train looking for the boys.

"Who are Jack and James?" Lizzie said.

"Jack is my twin and James is my cousin" Emma said. Minutes later Annie came back to the compartment with Jack and James.

"Hey guys, this is Danny Flarety and Lizzie Donavan, guys this is my brother Jack Weasely and my cousin James Potter" Emma said.

"We're gone five minutes and you've made friends already?" Jack asked. Emma, Jack, James, Danny and Lizzie instantly became friends and the five of them rode the rest of train ride to Hogwarts to begin the same journey their parents did before them.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was sitting in the twin's empty room with her head in her arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong, my love?" Ron asked cuddling his wife. Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest and sobbed.

"I miss my babies" Hermione cried.

"Oh Mione, I know it's hard but Jack and Emma going off to Hogwarts means you did your job as a mum. You raised them so they could stand on their own, especially Emma" Ron said.

"I just miss them so much" Hermione cried in Ron's chest.

"I know, babe, I'll miss them too. I'll miss playing football with Jack when I come home from work then taking a shower and then have Emma snuggle up to me when she wants a book read to her" Ron said.

"They'll be come home for Christmas won't they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes baby, they will" Ron said rocking Hermione on their son's bed.

"I love you" Ron whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione whimpered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma began to feel sleepy and fell asleep in the soft fur of Annie's back.

"That is so cute, what is your surname again, Jack?" Lizzie asked.

"Weasely" Jack said.

"I know your dad" Lizzie said.

"You know someone who had cancer?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Lizzie said.

"Really? Who?" Jack asked.

"Me" Lizzie said.

"You, you had cancer?" Jack asked.

"I had leukemia when I was seven; your dad is such a nice man, he is a great healer" Lizzie said.

"You don't look like you had cancer, you seem very healthy, what kind of leukemia did you have?" Danny asked.

"AML, I hope you won't run away or treat me differently" Lizzie said.

"That's the same thing Emma said to me when she told me she was deaf. Honestly, I had no idea, I just thought she had speech impediment" Danny said.

"I guess you and my cousin have something in common, Liz" James said.

"I have to use the loo, I'll be right back" Lizzie said standing up and bringing out a cane to support herself as she walked. As she got out of the compartment she tripped and her artificial leg, that looked like a real one, came off. Jack rushed to help his new friend.

"It's ok, my mum has one, I know what to do" Jack said. Lizzie wiped her eyes as Jack helped her with her leg.

"You don't its gross?" Lizzie asked.

"No, not at all" Jack smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jack, not many people reach out people like me" Lizzie said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Jack said helping her up and handing her the cane.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny would look over at the sleeping Emma every so often.

'She's so pretty' Danny thought. James noticed this but didn't say anything. Emma slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Had a nice nap?" Emma read on Danny's lips. She nodded and slumped back in her seat.

"Where are Jack and Lizzie?" Emma asked.

"Jack went to help Lizzie to the loo" Danny said.

"Help her? What happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, we found out Lizzie was a patient of your dad's and Lizzie was trying to get out of the compartment and her artificial leg came off and Jack went to help her" Danny said.

"That seems like my brother, and the compartment door is about to open" Emma said as she felt footsteps near the door. Danny watched in amazement as the door opened and Lizzie and Jack walked back in.

"How, how did you know that?" Danny asked.

"I felt their footsteps, when the ears went my other senses got stronger, especially my tactile senses" Emma said.

"Tactile? What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, mate; she's way too smart for her own good, dad said she takes after mum" Jack said. Emma stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"Tactile means your sense of touch" Emma said.

"Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw instead, Em" Danny said.

"I hope not, I really went to be in Gryffindor" Emma said.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"May I a pumpkin pastry please?" Emma asked.

"I'll get it, Emmy" Jack said.

"Jack, you know how I am, I want to did myself, thank you" Emma said in a warning voice.

"Jack, you remember the last time you offered to help Emma?" James said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Emmy, let me help with the dishes, there are a lot of them" a nine-year-old Jack asked. _

"_For the last time, Jack, I don't need help! Leave me alone!" Emma shouted very loudly. _

"_You need learn to accept help sometime you know!" Jack shouted. Emma threw a dish at Jack and it made a small cut in his arm. Emma started to cry and ran to the backyard. Jack usually never told on Emma because he knew it was Emma being Emma. Hermione heard the noise from her home office and went to the kitchen. _

"_Jack, my poor boy, you're bleeding, what happened?!" Hermione asked. _

"_I wanted to help Emma with dishes and she threw one at me" Jack said. _

"_Where is she?" Hermione asked. _

"_In the backyard, please don't yell at her, mum, she's very upset" Jack said. Hermione cleaned up Jack's cut and put a band-aid over it then went to find her daughter. She found her Little Emma crying in the tire swing over their swimming hole. Kodiak was licking her hand. Hermione tapped Emma's shoulder. When Emma saw her mother she looked away ashamed. Hermione forced Emma to look her. _

"_Emma, why did you throw a dish at your brother?" Hermione asked stroking Emma's hair. _

"_I didn't want him to help me, I wanted to do the dishes myself" Emma cried._

"_Sweetie, you need to learn to accept some help" Hermione said. _

"_You told me I need to learn to do things for myself that the world wouldn't always be fair or kind to me because I'm deaf" Emma cried. _

"_I also should have told you that you need at accept help sometimes" Hermione said. _

"_I feel so weak when I asking for help" Emma said. _

"_Honey, the only weak people in this world are the ones who don't have the courage to ask for help. Your Uncle Harry had to learn that the hard way a few times when we were young" Hermione said. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack knew that Emma would learn this in time but for now he would just let her be.

"Do you have anything glutton free?" Lizzie asked.

"There is a charm you can I use to it glutton free, is that alright, dear?" the witch asked.

"Yes please" Lizzie said sweetly. The witch did a charm on the pastry that would make it taste the same expect without the wheat.

"The medication gave me Siliack Disease" Lizzie said.

"I can't believe you were one of our dad's patients" Emma said.

"I know, really weird, I'm glad you guys are all so understanding" Lizzie said.

"Will you be able to manage walking around?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah, McGonagall told me in my letter that they kept the elevator and ramps from when you mum was in school so I'll be ok" Lizzie said.

"Look, we're here!" Danny said. The kids looked out the window to see Hagrid waiting for all the first years and the Castle in the distance awaiting their arrival.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Hagrid" Emma said as she and the other kids approached him.

"This can't be the second set of Weasely twins and mini Harry" Hagrid said.

"It's us, Hagrid, and these are our friends Danny Flaherty and Lizzie Donavan" Jack said.

"Nice to meet you two, and who is your new furry friend, Emma?" Hagrid asked.

"This is Annie, she's my hearing-ear dog" Emma said. Hagrid escorted the kids into a boat that took them across the lake. Jack noticed Emma was shaking in fear.

"Emmy, here you can hold the lantern so you won't be frightened, alright, there we are, it's ok" Jack said rubbing Emma's back.

"Is she alright?" Danny asked.

"She's afraid of the dark" Jack said.

"Knox" Lizzie and Danny said together and held their lit wands to Emma. The little girl smiled in apparition and wiped her watery eyes.

"Thank you" Emma said. Once they reached shore, Jack helped Lizzie out the boat. When she almost fell she held onto Jack tightly.

"Sorry Jack, I don't like the water" Lizzie said.

"It's ok" Jack said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Good evening first years, I am Professor McGonagall. Before we start your Sorting Ceremony I must go over some things with you. The four houses you could be sorted into are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The way you earn points for your houses are by earning triumphs you earn points however if you break any rules your house will lose points" McGonagall said. She disappeared into the Great Hall leaving the first years to themselves.

"So, the Great Trio's kids have arrived at Hogwarts" a Malfoy-like drawl said. They turned to see a mini version of Draco Malfoy expect he had hearing aids.

"Your Luke Malfoy?" James asked.

"Yes, I am partly-deaf like the little copy of your Mudblood mother" Luke said.

"Don't you dare call my mother that!" Emma said sticking her hand out but James drew it back.

"Nice voice, Weaselette, too bad you couldn't have these" Luke said pointing to his hearing aids.

"All Deaf people are different, Malfoy" Jack said.

"Whatever Weasely, your sister is on the lower end of the Deaf scale" Luke said.

"Actually, she's higher because, she's nice and smart" Lizzie said pointing her cane at Luke. Danny held her back.

'uck you' Emma Signed in BSL which Luke understood and walked away.

"I can't believe Uncle Harry taught you those swears" Jack said.

"We're ready for all of you" McGonagall said. When Emma, Jack, and James saw Harry and Ginny at the staff table they waved to them. McGonagall went the hold list names until she got to James. She didn't even put the hat on all the way until it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled proudly at his son.

"Weasely, Emma, Mr. Weasely will you please interpret for your sister?" McGonagall asked.

"Hmm, let's see, brave and intelligent like your mother, loyal and defensive like your father, better be GYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted. Emma ran to the Gryffindor table with her cousin and new friends.

"Weasely, Jack" McGonagall said.

"Protective like your father and sage like your mother, you have their courage as well, GYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat said.

"Ron and Hermione will be so proud" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I'm so hungry, what about you, Annie?" Emma asked. Annie barked loudly. When the food appeared Emma slipped Annie some corned beef which the lab happily ate. A second year tapped Emma's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Addison, I'm a second year"

"I'm Emma, sorry, I'm kinda shy" Emma confessed.

"That's ok, your dog is so cute" Addison said.

"Thank you, her name is Annie, Annie where are your manners?" Emma asked. Annie put out her paw to have Addison shake it.

"Wow, she's very clever" Addison said.

"Jack, I'll be right back" Emma said taking Annie's leash in her hands. Luke threw an empty goblet at Emma while her back was turned but she felt it coming and caught it in one hand. Emma turned and smirked.

"Didn't your mother tell not to play at the table?" Emma said chucking the goblet back at the Slytherin table.

"Your sister is awesome, mate" Danny told Jack.

"Was Emma born deaf?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, she came out after me and she came out upside down and she didn't have enough oxygen, the healers had to do CPR on her. Sensorineural Deafness is the type of Deafness she has" Jack said. On the way back from the bathroom Annie tapped Emma's leg with her paw. Emma saw a small house-elf smiling up at her.

"Little Miss Weasely, Dobby is honored to meet you, you have very fine parents" Dobby said.

"Thank you" Emma smiled shyly.

"Lizzie, you ok?" Emma asked.

"Just tired, I've only been in remission for four years and I still feel tired" Lizzie said.

"That happened to our mum too, she takes an energy potion. I'll go to the house with you, Addison could you please show us how to get to Gryffindor Tower?" Emma said.

"Of course, let's go" Addison said.

"I take the elevator, _phoenix_" Lizzie said and the elevator opened.

"The first year girls are right here" Addison said.

"Thanks Addison" Emma said.

"Any time girls, I'm gonna go back to the feast" Addison said. Lizzie and Emma pulled on their pajamas and Emma saw Lizzie pull off her leg.

"It looks so real, I would never have known" Emma said.

"It gets quite annoying though, I'd settle for a wheelchair any day" Lizzie said. Just then a beautiful female phoenix flew into the room and landed on the perch next Lizzie's bed.

"You have a pet phoenix?!" Emma said.

"Her name is Belle, she was my wish" Lizzie said stroking Belle's feathers.

"From the Make-A-Wish Foundation? Isn't a muggle thing?" Emma asked.

"They just started one for the magical community when I was diagnosed. I asked for a magical creature pet and I got Belle, Belle say hi to Emma and Annie" Lizzie said. Belle landed on Emma's shoulder and nipped her ear.

"That means she likes you" Lizzie said. The two girls talked for long time until they both grew too tired to carry on. As Emma was falling asleep she wondered if her seven years at Hogwarts would as crazy as her parents' was.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma felt her bed vibrate and she awoke a little confused about where she was at first. She finally got herself out of bed and woke her friend.

"Lizzie, it's time wake up, we have to go to breakfast" Emma said. The girls noticed three other girls in the room just starting to wake up as well. One girl had long blonde hair and a little taller than Emma or Lizzie.

"Hi I'm Leah Longbottom, you two were sleeping when we came in last night" Leah said.

"I'm Emma Weasely, I think our parents know each other" Emma said.

"That's right; there is a picture of your parents at my parents wedding. What's your name?" Leah turned to Lizzie.

"I'm Lizzie Donavan" Lizzie said wobbling over with her cane. Emma took a towel and her toiletries with her to go take a shower.

"No Annie, you wait outside the door for me" Emma said. The dog obeyed her owner and sat loyally outside the door. After her shower Emma dried her hair with her wand and pulled half up with a small blue bow. Lizzie tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"I need help getting down the stairs, can I lean you?" Lizzie asked. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Good morning, girls, ready for breakfast?" Danny asked. Annie barked a yes.

"I'm sure you are, buddy" Danny said petting Annie's head. Jack walked up to Emma and tapped her shoulder.

'Good morning' Jack Signed.

"Good morning, Jack" Emma said.

"Guys, I need to use the elevator ok?" Lizzie said. Emma, Jack, Danny, James, and Leah all took the elevator with Lizzie.

"How are you on the stairs, Lizzie?" Leah asked.

"Ok, it's just very hard to manage them" Lizzie said. When the kids entered the Great Hall Harry greeted his son and niece and nephew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Pal, your mother and I are so proud of you for making Gryffindor" Harry said.

"Thanks dad" James said.

"Emma and Jack, nice job guys, I told your parents last night you made Gryffindor too, they are very proud of you" Harry said.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry" the twins said.

"Uncle Harry?" Lizzie whispered.

"Oh and guys sorry to do this but you have to call me professor in class and I have to grade you the same as everyone else" Harry said.

"Even your own son?" Emma said standing on tip-toe and putting an arm around her cousin's shoulder.

"Sorry Pal" Harry said.

"That's ok dad, I'll work really hard too" James said.

"I know you will, and you two better work hard too" Harry said.

"We will, Uncle Harry" said the twins.

"See you in class guys" Harry said.

"Is having your parents at school kinda weird?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have to see them all the time, even it puts a lot more pressure on me. My dad is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and my mum is the head of the Hogwarts Helping Hand program, which is for the students with disabilities" James said.

"Emma and I are in that program" Lizzie said.

"What you need it for, Lizzie?" Jack asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm learning disabled from the chemo so I have an aid in classes with me and a counselor when I need to talk to someone, and a learning specialist who I meet with if there is a class I can't be mainstreamed in, I'll go see her and I'll take the class by seeing and she'll work one-on-one with me" Lizzie said.

"I have a counselor too, and a Deaf Advocator who will be my interpreter if I need one and will get me accommodations" Emma said.

"It's different for each disability but it seems like a good program thanks to Jack and Emma's mum" Lizzie said.

"It's an awesome area I've seen it. It like the common room expect is has special computers and special books, and awesome food every where" James said.

"If we need to take a break during a class we show the professor our triple H card and they'll let us have a ten minute break to get food or something to drink" Emma said.

"What's a triple H card?" Danny asked. Emma pulled her card. At the top it said Hogwarts Helping Hand Program. It also had her picture, her year, what house she was in, her disabilities and what her needs are.

"Our pictures will get updated every year" Emma said.

"That's really cool that they have this program for you guys" Danny said. Owls delivered the kids schedules at breakfast time

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miss Emma Weasely: Academic Schedule

Monday

1. D.A.D.A./ Hufflepuff

2. Flying/ Ravenclaw

3. Potions/ Slytherin

Lunch

4. Transfiguration/ Ravenclaw

Tuesday 

1. Herbology/ Slytherin

2. Care of Magical Creatures/ Hufflepuff

3. Muggology /Ravenclaw

Lunch

4. History of Magic/ Slytherin

Wednesday

1. D.A.D.A./ Hufflepuff

2. Flying/ Ravenclaw

3. Potions/ Slytherin

Lunch

Transfiguration/ Ravenclaw

Thursday

1. Herbology/ Slytherin

2. Care of Magical Creatures/ Hufflepuff

3. Muggology/ Ravenclaw

Lunch

History of Magic/ Slytherin

Friday

1. D.A.D.A./Hufflepuff

2. Flying/ Ravenclaw

3. Potions/ Slytherin

Lunch

Counseling

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Lizzie, do you have counseling on your schedule?" Emma asked.

"Yeah Thursdays before lunch" Lizzie said.

"I have it Fridays after lunch" Emma said.

"Ah cool I have introduction to Magical and British Sign Language!" Danny said.

"What time, Danny?" Leah asked.

"Wednesdays and Fridays after lunch" Danny said.

"Lizzie and I have it then too" Leah said.

"That's gonna be the coolest class to take, we'll be able to Sign to Emma, right Em?" Danny asked.

"What, oh I'm sorry, I wasn't listening" Emma said. This made the other kids laugh.

'I think Danny fancies you' James Signed to his female cousin.

'We're just friends' Emma Signed.

"Does anyone know what they're saying?" Leah asked.

"It's nothing important" Jack said and smiled to himself. The bell rang and the students headed for their first class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning class" Harry said.

"Good morning Professor Potter" the kids chorused.

"Who can define 'Dark Arts' for me? Yes Miss Donavan" Harry called on Lizzie.

"The Dark Arts is magic that is practiced by evil witches and wizards such as Lord Voledmort" Lizzie said.

"Yes, very nicely worded, Miss Donavan, excellent job, five points for your card and ten points to Gryffindor. Now how you can tell if someone will become a 'Dark Wizard or Witch?' like Lord Voldemort? Yes Miss Weasely" Harry called on Emma.

"If they're in Slytherin?" Emma said slyly. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had a very good laugh at this.

"I'll give you five points to your card for your sense-of-humor, Miss Weasely, anyone else? Mister Rude?" Harry said calling on a Hufflepuff.

"You can't tell?" the boy said shyly.

"Very nice, Mister Rude, ten points to Hufflepuff. Now sense you are first years we're going to focus on some vocabulary words for right now, and we'll get into some magic later in the year. So, Miss Donavan has already given us a beautiful definition of Dark Arts so we'll write that up there. Let's brainstorm guys, what comes to mind when you think Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry asked.

"Lord Voldemort" James said.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor" Harry said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I liked that class, Uncle Harry is a good teacher" Emma said.

"What's next?" Danny asked.

"Flying, then Potions, Lunch and Transfiguration" Emma said.

"You memorized the schedule already?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah" Emma said shyly. Danny's little crush on Emma began to grow stronger now. Emma blushed when she realized Danny was staring at her and Danny turned away as the kids continued to their next class.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mister Eric Reed, how are you, sir?" Ron asked high-fiving a ten year old with a throat tumor.

"My throat feels better" Eric said.

"We're just going to take out little bits of that ruddy tumor at a time" Ron said.

"Alright bud, stick out your tongue for me" Ron said. The little boy did what was told and Ron could the tumor getting smaller.

"You are one lucky man, that tumor has gotten much smaller since the last time we operated on it" Ron said.

"Healer Weasely, your wife is here, she is very distraught" Wolfe said.

"I'll be right back, sport ok?" Ron said leaving the boy with his mother.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to his wife who was sobbing in a chair. He picked her up and held her.

"What's wrong, darling?" Ron asked.

"There is a lump on my breast" Hermione sobbed. Ron's eyes grew wide and brought Hermione into a private room. Ron unbuttoned Hermione's blouse and took off her bra. He felt her breast and waved his medical wand over it. Ron kissed Hermione's tears away.

"Oh thank god, Mione this is just a cyst, my love, we can easily remove it" Ron said holding her tightly and kissing her hair. Ron put Hermione's bra and shirt back on and tucked her into the bed. He lay beside her and stroked her hair.

"I just thought, and the children…" Hermione cried.

"I know, sweetheart, you did the right thing by coming in though" Ron said stroking her forehead to try to sooth her.

"You can stay here, my love, I'll let the surgery center know, do you need to call the ministry?" Ron asked.

"Dean knows I'm here, he's taking care of everything" Hermione said.

"My shift is over very soon, babe, I'll be back" Ron said. An hour later Ron returned to his wife as promised.  
"This will cheer you up, my love, letters from the kids" Ron said.

"Open them please?" Hermione said. Ron lay down beside his wife and read the kids' letters to her.

"Dear Mum and Dad,

School is so wicked. It's kinda weird having Uncle Harry for a teacher but it's probably even weirder for James. My favorite class is Flying. We've made a lots of new friends. Leah Longbottom, Elizabeth Donavan, and Danny Flaherty (we think he fancies Emma).

They held socials for the first years the first week of classes, those were fun. Unfortunately we met a boy named Luke Malfoy, he's partly deaf and has hearing aids and he thinks he's better than Emma because of it. I have to go, it's dinner time.

Love,

Jack.

"Dear Mum and Daddy,

I love school so much! The Triple H Program is really good, mum, thank you for developing it. I'm in the program with a girl named Lizzie Donavan, she's one of my best friends now, along with Leah Longbottom and a boy named Danny Flaherty. My favorite class is Muggology. Its fun to see how the pure-bloods view the muggle world. There is one person here I really don't like and that's Luke Malfoy. He always teases me because I can't talk as good as him, and he makes fun everyone else too. Jack is Signing to me to come to dinner, bye.

Love,

Emma.

"Oh I'm so glad they both like school" Hermione said.

"They became friends with one of my patients, that's great!" Ron said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You remember little Lizzie Donavan don't you, my love? She had AML, she almost died?" Ron asked.

"Oh God, yes, I took her mum to lunch one day, she'll be a good friend for Emma" Hermione said.

"And apparently this Danny fancies our little girl" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, please don't get all protective-father just yet, they're 11 years old" Hermione said.

"That's when my crush on you started" Ron said.

"Hello Hermione" Wolfe smiled.

"Hello Healer Wolfe" Hermione smiled.

"Ron tells me your children are at Hogwarts now" Wolfe said.

"Yes, we just got letters from them today, they love it" Hermione said.

"I remember when you were in treatment and you so worried about not being able to have children, and now you two beautiful kids" Wolfe said.

"Should we tell the kids about this?" Ron asked.

"No, no, I don't want them to worry and you know how Emma is" Hermione said.

"Hermione we're gonna move you to the surgical center now, Ron you may have the next couple of days off to take care of Hermione" Wolfe smiled.

"Thank you, Healer Wolfe" Ron said and he wheeled his wife to the surgical center.

"How long will this take?" Ron asked one of the surgeons.

"If it's just a cyst then an hour maybe two, don't worry, Mistress, you're in good hands" the head surgeon said. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and stroked her hair.

"I'll be right here when you come out, darling" Ron said.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said.

"Hello Healer Weasley" Ron looked up at one his former patients. Caroline had Hodgkin's Disease when she was 10.

"Oh my goodness, Caroline, look at you, you're so grown up, how old are you now?" Ron asked.

"I'm nineteen, I'm in Healer School" Caroline said.

"The last time I saw you was just before you graduated from Hogwarts" Ron said.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Mistress Weasely" Ron addressing his wife in proper form.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Caroline said.

"Yes, she's just having a cyst removed" Ron said.

"I'm glad she's ok, she's so nice" Caroline said. Two hours later, Hermione came out of surgery. Ron took her hand as a surgeon wheeled her to hospital room.

"It was very successful, Healer Weasely, it could have become cancerous actually, it was good she came in when she did" the surgeon said.

"Thank you, I only deal with the children. I really don't really know a lot about the adult cancers" Ron said. Hermione opened her eyes slowly to find a handsome redheaded man stroking the hair on her forehead.

"Welcome back, my darling" Ron said kissing her nose.

"I love waking up to my sexy husband's face" Hermione said softly.

"Do need anything, my love?" Ron asked.

"Food" Hermione said. Ron brought up Hermione her favorites to her.

"How do you feel, babe?" Ron asked.

"My chest is very sore" Hermione said. Ron pulled back her hospital robe a little and kissed the fresh surgical scare on her breast.

"The sorting hat probably knew Emma got her courage from her mum" Ron said.

"Lay with me, angel?" Hermione said.

"Of course my beauty" Ron said laying beside his wife and bringing her close to him.

"Get some sleep, darling" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"I love you, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"I love you too, Mione" Ron said.


	17. Chapter 17

"We have to get Lizzie for lunch, guys she's taking a test in Triple H" Emma said. Emma led her friends and brother and cousin to Triple H.

"Come in, don't be shy" Emma said.

"Woah, this place is wicked" Danny said. The walls were the colors of all the different houses in the center of the room were a large comfy chair, two couches beside it, and a coffee table in the middle. Danny was curious about a computer with a microphone attached it. Emma saw this and sat next him.

"This is our computer that types for us. Lizzie uses it a lot because she has that problem with her hands. This program is called Dragon Speak. You put the headphones on and speak. 'My Name is Emma Weasely'" the sentence came on the computer screen and Danny was absolutely amazed.

"May I try?" Danny asked. Emma smiled at him and gave him the headphones. Emma didn't hear what said but the sentence that came on the computer was 'Emma is an awesome girl'. She blushed at this. Danny was very sweet to her. He is a very nice boy in general but, he was especially nice to Emma.

"What other special computers do you have?" Danny asked.

"I use this one, the program is called Sign Cat, like copy cat. I'll Sign to the computer and it types it for me" Emma said.

"Wow, that is so cool, Em. Your mum started this for the kids who learn differently?" Danny asked. Emma nodded.

"I had so much respect for your mum before, but this, this is just awesome. You must admire her so much" Danny said.

"I do. She understands me because she's disabled too" Emma said.

"You're not disabled, Em" Danny said. Emma Signed 'Thank you' of course, Danny was still learning Sign so he didn't know what it meant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Miss Lizzie" Emma called skipping over to her friend.

"Hey Emma, I'm almost done" Lizzie said. Lizzie put her finished test into her "Finished Test" file and left it on the table. Lizzie stood up slowly with one on the table and the other held her cane.

"Get it, Liz?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks" Lizzie said.

"Does each student get their own work space?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and it's designed for each individual needs" Emma said.

"That's Lizzie's where's yours, Em?" Danny asked.

"This is mine, right next to Lizzie's" Emma said.

"So you guys take tests in here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, if the teacher gives a test in the classroom, we're allowed to take it here" Lizzie said.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" her counselor, Christine asked.

"I'm good, guys this is my counselor, Christine, Christine, this is my twin brother, Jack, he's the normal one, and my cousin James, and my and Lizzie's friends Danny and Leah" Emma said.

"It seems you have a very nice group of supportive people here, Emma" Christine said.

"Yeah" Emma looked back at her friends and brother and cousin. "They're awesome" Emma said.

"Nice meeting you guys, have a nice lunch" Christine said. As Lizzie struggled with her leg down the hall, Luke stuck his foot out which caused Lizzie to trip but Jack caught her before she hit the floor.

"It's ok, Liz, you're ok, do you want your wheelchair?" Emma asked. Lizzie nodded. Emma took Lizzie's chair out of her pocket and enlarged it for her.

"Here you, Liz" Emma said. Jack took out his wand and pointed it at Luke.

"Hey how would look if you hex a Deaf person?" Luke said.

"Emma is deaf, you're a semi-hearing person who tried to injure a girl with a physical handicap" Jack said.

"Jack, don't do it, mate, he's not worth it" James said.

"Are you ok, Lizzie?" Jack asked. Lizzie nodded.

"Do you need to see Alison?" Emma asked.

"No, I see her tomorrow, I'll be ok" Lizzie said.

"We need keep an eye on Emma and Lizzie, they're the most venerable" Leah whispered to the boys. Emma and Lizzie were very close because they both have disabilities and they were very both small. Emma is only 4'8'', the muggle doctor said she would reach 4'11'' by the time was 15. Lizzie was a little taller than Emma and she was 4'10'' and Ron said she would only reach a height of 5'0'' by the she was 15. Of course the two girls wouldn't always completely understand each other. Emma didn't understand what it was like to have cancer and be physically disabled and have learning disabilities and Lizzie didn't understand what is was like to be deaf and have a speech problems.

"Hop on, Emma, I'll give you a ride" Lizzie said.

"Jack will you take Annie, please?" Emma said. Emma hopped on the back of the wheelchair and Lizzie put it at full speed.

"See you in the great hall!" Emma shouted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Saturday night, the kids decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Leah asked.

"Dare" Jack said.

"I dare you to knock on the door of you aunt and uncle's room and then ran away before they answer the door" Leah said. Jack was back 20 minutes later.

"What took yeah?" Lizzie asked.

"Alright sis, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth" Emma said.

"Do you fancy anyone?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Emma said shyly.

"Who is the lucky guy?" James asked. Emma blushed hard for the boy she liked was sitting right beside her and she blushed even harder when Danny smiled at her.

"I can't say" Emma said.

"Come on guys, leave the poor girl alone" Addison said.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Emma said.

"Did we upset her?" Danny asked.

"No she's ok" Jack said.

"I'll go see" Addison said. Addison entered Emma's room and found her stroking her stuffed penguin. Addison tapped her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Addison asked.

"The boy I like was in the room, he was sitting next to me" Emma said.

"Is it Danny?" Addison asked. Emma nodded.

"Aww, don't worry, honey, you guys are only 11, maybe when you're fifth years he'll got out with you" Addison said.

"Hey Addison, are you coming?" her friend Anna called who was a third year.

"Yeah hold on" Addison said trying to console a now crying Emma. Anna also came to the first year's side.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Anna asked.

"She's very confused about this boy she likes" Addison said.

"Ugg, men, honey, you're just a kid you don't a boyfriend yet" Anna said. Emma nodded.

"Emma, you ok?" Leah asked. Annie tapped Emma's knee to her know her friends were talking to her.

"You'll be ok then, Emma?" Addison asked. Emma nodded and Signed 'Thank you'. Lizzie and Leah both sat beside Emma.

"I'm sure Danny fancies you, Emma" Lizzie said.

"He'll come to his senses when we're older" Leah said.

"My mum said my dad was really stupid at this age" Emma said.

"Of course he was, they all are" Lizzie said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Emma, I have my healer appointment today do you and Jack want to come with me? You and can see your dad?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to come" Emma said. It was Halloween and Ron made sure Lizzie didn't miss the Halloween feast. After lunch Lizzie, Emma and Jack climbed into the same carriage Hermione would take to her appointments.

"Miss Lizzie!" Ron said.

"I brought some friends with me. I hope that's ok" Lizzie said.

"Oh sure, bring them in" Ron said. Emma ran in and jumped at her father.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed.

"Hey guys ! What a nice surprise!" Ron said hugging his kids.

"You guys can have a seat right here" Ron said. Half way through the appointment Ron turned to Jack.

"You and I are gonna leave the room for this part, son" Ron asked.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older" Ron said escorting Jack out of the room while a female healer came in.

"Dad, how do you know if a girl fancies you?" Jack asked. Ron smiled at his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You fancy someone, Buddy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Lizzie" Jack said.

"I teased your mother when we were younger because I liked her" Ron said.

"I don't want to tease Lizzie, she's you know, like Emma and mum, and she's really nice" Jack said.

"You guys are still young, give it time" Ron said.

"Healer Weasely, you and your son can come back in" the female Healer said.

"How is her, womanly area?" Ron whispered.

"Her eggs are in danger from the chemo, she can't go birth control" the healer said.

"No form of birth control?" Ron said.

"Not the Pill, no shot, no patch. When she gets older and she feels she's ready for sex, she can only use a condom" the healer said.

"Oh no, did you explain this to her?" Ron asked.

"I think she's too young" the healer said.

"Good, maybe when she's 15" Ron said.

"Dad, what's wrong with Lizzie?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Buddy, just something that can happen with girls" Ron said.

"Will it happen to Emma?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully not" Ron said. When Ron re-entered the Emma ran to him sobbing.

"Emma, what's wrong, Jellybean?" Ron asked.

"I went to the bathroom, and I started to bleed" Emma cried.

"Where are you bleeding, honey?" Ron asked. Emma pointed downward.

"Oh, oh no, ok, baby girl, ok, let's get your mother down here" Ron said. Lizzie slowly got down from the long white table and hugged Emma.

"Mistress Weasely" Hermione said when she picked up the phone.

"Hello sweetheart" Ron said.

"Hi angel, how's work?" Hermione asked.

"Well Lizzie came for appointment today and she brought Emma and Jack with her" Ron said.

"Oh they're here now?! Can talk to them?" Hermione said.

"Actually I need you to come down here for Emma" Ron said.

"Why, what's wrong, what happened?" Hermione said worried.

"I think she just got her period" Ron whispered.

"Oh, that's all, thank goodness. Ok I'll be right there" Hermione said.

"Mum!" Jack said hugging his mother when she apperated to the hospital.

"How are my men?" Hermione asked kissing her son's head and husband's lips.

"Where is my little girl?" Hermione added. Ron tapped Emma's shoulder and she looked up on saw her mother. The little girl ran to her mother face filled with tears. Hermione held Emma tightly and took her to a room to talk privately.

"Why am I bleeding down there, mum?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it happens to all girls, it's a sign you're becoming a woman. It's called your menstrual cycle or your period, girls need to get it in order to have babies" Hermione asked. Hermione went through the whole sex talk and puberty speech with her daughter. Hermione didn't anticipate Emma getting starting her menstrual cycle this soon.

"So I'll have this for the rest of my life?" Emma asked.

"Until you reach your late 40s, sweetheart" Hermione said.

"How come boys don't have this?" Emma asked.

"Because men couldn't handle being pregnant, remember, love, women have a much higher pain tolerance than men" Hermione said.

"Mum, how did you know daddy fancied you?" Emma asked.

"Well sweetie with your father it was hard to tell, why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"I fancy a boy at school" Emma said.

"Is he your friend?" Hermione smiled.

"My best friend" Emma said.

"Daddy and were best friends until he told me he loved me, is this boy called Danny?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"Your brother's letter" Hermione said.

"He's really nice, Danny is, he knows Irish Sign, and his grandparents are deaf" Emma said. Hermione took Emma's hand.

"Sweetie, the best thing to do is stay friends and see how things go as you grow older" Hermione said. Emma went back in the room with Lizzie and Jack.

"Bye guys, we'll see at Christmas" Hermione said kissing her children's heads.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ok, Emma? I saw you with your mum" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, it's a girl thing" Emma said.

"Did you get your, that thing that girls get?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah" Emma said. Meanwhile Jack had no idea what was going on. Emma and Jack helped Lizzie out of the carriage when they got back to school.

"Annie, come on" Emma said as the yellow lab jumped out of the carriage.

"Hey Lizzie, what did Healer Weasely say?" Danny asked.

"I'm healthy but I might not get very tall, and having babies might be difficult for me" Lizzie said.

"You want babies?" Leah asked.

"Someday" Lizzie said. As she made her way to the couch she fell and her leg fell off. Jack went to side to help her. Her crying made him a little uncomfortable but he helped her stand up and lead her to the couch.

"Did my dad say anything about your leg?" Jack asked.

"He said it was fine, I'm just klutzy I guess" Lizzie said.

"Emma, your aunt let me copy my notes for you in Triple H" Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny, that was very sweet. How are your Sign Language going?" Emma said.

"They're great! I can do the whole alphabet and my name" Danny said.

"Oh show me please" Emma said.

"Very good Danny! I'm so proud of you!" Emma said.

"I have a finger-spelling test on Friday, will you please help me, Em?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Danny" Emma said sweetly. Annie barked beside her.

"Are you gonna help me too, Ann?" Danny asked bending down to scratch her head. The bell rang for dinner and all the students headed down for the Halloween Feast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is the best thing ever" Emma said partaking of the sweets in front of her.

"Slow down, Em, what's with her?" Danny asked turning to James.

"I don't attempt to understand the mind of my female cousins" James said. After the fest the older kids had a Halloween Dance so some of the younger professors including Harry and Ginny chaperoned the first, second and third years in trick-or-treating in Hogsmeade. Emma was dressed as a tap-dancing penguin and Annie was wearing a tutu and tiara.

"You dance, Emma?" Leah asked who was dressed as a muggle Red Sox player.

"Yeah, I love to dance. I'll show you sometime. What are you suppose to be?" Emma asked.

"My mum loves the muggle world. We visited Boston in The States and we saw a baseball game and it was so wicked. I'm a Red Sox player, that's name of the team" Leah said.

"Oh yeah, my mum and dad watch those games on telly, on the American stations" Emma said.

"Hi Danny, what are you?" Leah asked.

"I'm a cinematographer, I want work in films when I grow up" Danny said.

"What is your brother going to be?" Leah asked.

"What else? A muggle football player" Emma said.

"Hey Danny or Leah, could you please help me?" Lizzie asked. Lizzie was dressed as her pet phoenix.

"Woah, nice costume, Liz" Emma said.

"Thanks, I made it myself" Lizzie said shyly.

"Wow, you should go into fashion designing" Emma said.

"Thanks, I want to" Lizzie said. James was dressed in Harry's old Qudditch uniform.

"Alright first years, you guys ready?" Ginny asked.

"Hey guys, nice costumes" Harry said.

"What hell are you suppose to be, Weasely?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm tap-dancing penguin" Emma said proudly.

"How can you dance, you can't hear" Malfoy said. Emma showed off her dancing skills by tap dancing circles around Malfoy.

"You have to have working ears to have rhythm" Emma said. Danny tapped Emma's shoulder.

"That was incredible, Emma!" Danny said. Emma blushed.

"Thank you, Danny" the little Weasely said holding her pillow case shyly to her chin. The twins, James, Danny Lizzie and Leah all climbed into a carriage.

"I brought my flashlight, Annie, I'm attaching this to your sash" Emma said.

"Alright, first, second and third years listen up, someone send Miss Weasely up here so she can read my read my lips! Alright two professors will be in charge of each of house. Professor Ginny and I will take the Gryffindors" Harry said.

"Uncle Harry, it's so dark" Emma cried.

"Emma, take my arm, you'll be ok" Danny said holding the flashlight in front of his face. Emma wiped her eyes and gratefully held onto Danny's arm.

"He is so crushing on her" Lizzie whispered.

"Oh yeah, totally" Leah whispered back. By the time they were done with their trick-or-treating, Emma had trouble carrying her pillow case full of candy as it was bigger than she was. Danny offered to carry it for her.

"I'd hate to see you on a sugar rush, Em" Danny said. As they went back to school in the carriages Emma fell asleep on Danny's shoulder. He blushed as he never had a pretty girl sleep in shoulder before.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning, class" the Sign Language teacher said.

"Good morning, Professor Bray" the class said.

"No, I want you to Sign it remember?" Bray said.

"I graded your finger-spelling tests, some of did well, some did not, but there are only three students here who got perfect scores and I would like to recognize them. Miss Longbottom, well, sweetheart" Bray said.

"Miss Donavan, you also extremely well, sweetie" Bray said.

"And Mister Flaherty, brilliant work, young man, it was obviously important to you that you pass this test" Bray added.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Emma, I passed my finger-spelling test!" Danny proclaimed at dinner. Danny picked up his tiny friend and spun her around. He faced her so she could read his lips.

"Thank you, thank you so much! You're the best!" Danny said.

"Um, you're welcome" Emma said as he sat her back down.

"Are going home for Christmas, Danny?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, oh I told my grandparents about you, Em, they want to meet you" Danny said.

"Really?" Emma said.

"My grandmother thinks you seem adorable" Danny blushed. The 11 year boy wrote his dad about his crush on Emma and his dad told him same thing Ron and Hermione told their children, keep staying friends and see what happens when they get older.

"I'll have to ask my mum, I don't know if she let Jack and I go Ireland alone" Emma said.

"Hey Emmy, mum is getting an award" Jack reading a letter form his dad.

"Really, for what?" Emma asked.

"For the success of Triple H and its ten year anniversary. She has officially been named "The Mother of the Young Differently-Abled Witches and Wizards". They're putting a statue of her at the school! It's a gala for the program on December 1st. Children of the program and alumni and their family tickets are 20 gallons, guests is 40 gallons, they money goes to the program. Each child of the program can bring three guests" Jack said.

"Leah and Danny will guys come, please?" Emma and Lizzie said.

"Um yeah we're going, two of our best friends are in the best program ever and one of them is the daughter of the founder, um hell yeah we're going" Danny said.

00000000000000000000000000000

Emma pulled on a brown skirt and a pink top and a white sweater over it while tying a light purple bow in her long curly hair. She then slipped into some nice sandals for the gala.

"Here Emma, you can put some lip gloss on" Leah said.

"My mum said no make-up until fourth year" Emma said.

"It's not that much make up, it's light pink" Leah said. Emma slowly took the lip gloss in her tiny hand. She then spread it on her lips.

'You look very pretty, dear' her mirror Signed. Lizzie had made something nice robes for Annie to wear as well. Jack, James and Danny were waiting for the girls in the Gryffindor common room. Emma was the first to come down.

"You look very nice, Em" Danny said blushing deeply in the process.

"Thank you, Danny" Emma blushed back. The six friends walked down to the great hall where the gala was being held.

"Jack, Emma!" Hermione said rushing towards her children.

"Mum!" Emma said running her mother.

"How's my little girl?" Hermione said hugging her daughter. Ron gave his son a hug. Emma saw Danny behind her and she took his hand.

"Mum, this is, Danny Flaherty" Emma said. Hermione smiled softly at the young man.

"Its very nice to meet you, Mistress, my parents and grandparents are big fans, they're around here somewhere, I think your program is really cool, Emma showed us" Danny said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Why thank you, young man" Hermione said.

"There's my mum, mum, dad!" Danny said waving his parents over.

"Mum, dad this Emma and Jack Weasely, two of my friends and their mum, Mistress Weasely" Danny said.

"Oh my goodness, hello Mistress, we love what you're doing for the children with special needs" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flaherty, yes I'm very passionate about the program, now especially because of this little one" Hermione said holding Emma to her side.

"Hello Emma, Danny has told us so much about you" Mr. Flaherty said shaking the little girl's tiny hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Flaherty" Emma said.

"Danny didn't tell us how good of a lip reader you are" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"I'm glad my mum had me learn to lip read, the deaf very stigmatized, a lot of hearing think if we can't speak, we're not worth anything" Emma said.

"My goodness, you're very clever" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Why don't you kids go find the table reserved us, Jellybean" Ron said.

"Come on, guys" Emma said to Danny and her brother.

"Your children are just darling, are they twins?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"Yes, they don't look it do they?" Hermione said.

"Jack is much taller than Emma, and is Jack deaf too?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"No, just Emma, it's a long story" Hermione said.

"Did you see your parents, Lizzie?" Jack asked.

"Yeah and my big brother, he's 18" Lizzie said.

"What does he do?" Emma asked.

"He's on the Board of Special Education, he works with your mum and aunt" Lizzie said.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to our gala. This special ceremony is of course for a very special we have here at our school for some special children and tonight we are going to hear the voices from some of them but first I'd bring up a great young woman who started the Triple H program just ten years ago please welcome Mistress Hermione Weasely" Dumbledore said.

"Hello everyone. I don't even know what to say. When we, as in The Board of Special Education and I came up with the idea for Hogwarts' Helping Hand, we had no idea it would be this successful and we would help this so many wonderful children become independent and successful. As some of you know I was the first student here to have cancer and special needs. I was sixteen then, and I was forced to take the new W.C.A.S. Test even though I have special needs. It became a very big court case and with help with my husband who was then my boyfriend and my friend Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore and my cousin Christine we got the W.C.A.S. abolished. Since then I promised myself and very child in our world with special needs that they will get the quality education at Hogwarts they deserve while accommodating them to help them be successful. I was so passionate about the program back then and I am even more now because my daughter Emma, who happens to be deaf, is one of the students enrolled in the program. Who inspired me to start this program was my husband Ron who has been by my side and backing me up since the day I was diagnosed with leukemia. He helped me in very step of my recovery. He taught me to talk again and walk and be independent. Even at 33 years old I still have some trouble with the same things I trouble with at 16 but he is still patient and will help me when I need it. That's what I wanted to do for these amazing children" Hermione said. She got a roar of loud applause especially Ron, Jack and Emma.  
"I would now like to invite our Special Ed Coordinator Ginny Potter to explain about the program" Hermione said.

"Mistress Weasely is the prime example of what children in our program can do. With each individual child, we focus on what they _can_ do first and then set small goals for them in the things they struggle with. The can stay at Hogwarts until they are 21 years of age under Triple H but most of the children graduate on time. Each child is assigned a counselor if they need someone to talk to. They also have there Triple H cards attached to their school bags and if they need to take a break from class for whatever reason they can show their cards to the professor and they have ten minutes for a break. For those students who have trouble with time the card has timer on it and it will go off when its time for the child to go back to class. The children who come into the Triple H are so brave because they have the courage to say "I need help" when a lot of adults don't have that kind of courage" Ginny said.

"And now, we are going to have the real stars tonight, the kids of our program. Our first speaker is a young man who graduated just last year at age 19, he has Autism so please be patient with him, please welcome Steven Waken" Hermione said clapping for him.

"He-llo, my name is Steven, I gra-dua-ted from Hog-warts last spring. I love to bake and I own a ba-ke-ry in Hogs-made. Triple H taught me to buy a flat. I have a big flat by myself in Hogsmade. I feel very good about myself every time I leave my flat to open my shop and I can support myself without from my mum or dad or sister. When I was in my sixth year I was really strug-gling and Mistress Weasely came to talk with me. She taught me one-on-one. She is such a nice lady and a very good person. I'm glad I was in the program and I'm glad I was able to go to Hog-warts" Steven said. Everyone clapped for the young man.

"Now we a young woman who graduated five years ago, Miss Sarah Freeman" Hermione said.

"Thank you, Mistress. I met Mistress Weasely when she was 17 and I was six years old under going treatment for leukemia. She was nice then and she's nice now and I'm on the Board of Special Education now and recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I loved the Triple H program when I was here, I almost didn't graduate on time but thanks to Professor Ginny and Mistress Weasely and my counselor Christine I made it through and passed all my NEWTS. If my baby has any disabilities I will defiantly put her in the Triple H program because I believe in it so much. I would not be as successful as I am today if it hadn't been for Triple H" Sarah said.

"Thank you, Sarah, I remember that day at the hospital too. Our last speakers are two current first year students Elizabeth Donavan and my daughter Emma Weasely" Hermione said.

"You go first, Lizzie, I'm frightened" Emma said.

"We'll do it together, Emma. Hi I'm Lizzie"

"I'm Emma"

"We're students in the Triple H. I'm learning disabled" Lizzie said

"And I'm deaf" Emma said.

"I get my tests un-timed, and a Leaning Specialist I meet with twice a week to help me with my homework and an aid in my classes if I need her" Lizzie said.

"I also get my tests un-timed, and I have an interpreter for my classes if I need her and a note-taker" Emma said.

"We get that ten minute break if we need something to eat" Lizzie said.

"And the food is wicked" Emma said.

"Our friends are jealous because they can't be in the awesome program" Lizzie said.

"Ha ha" Emma teased.

"We'll stay in the program until we graduate" Lizzie said.

"Thanks mum for creating the best program ever!" Emma said.

"Thank you girls, that was very nice and amusing. As you can see, the children who are in this program and come out of this program are very successful. I admire them so much and I hope Triple H stays around for a long time so the amazing these amazing kids who will become successful and independent young men and women like Sarah and Steven" Hermione said.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have erected this statue in honor of the witch who has been fighting for rights of children with disabilities for 18 years" Dumbledore said revealing a small statue, Hermione refused to have a big statue of herself. She was kneeling in front of a children in a wheelchair, a blind child, Deaf child and mentally challenged child.

_Hermione Granger-Weasely _

_No other witch or wizard has fought as hard to help differently-abled children in our world find their place and make feel that they belong in this world._

Was what the plaque said. Ron came to his wife and hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you" Ron whispered. Emma and Jack hugged their mother around her legs.

'I proud of you mum' Emma Signed.

'Thank you, my little girl' Hermione said.

"Good job, mum" Jack said.

"Thank you, my dashing boy" Hermione said.

"Way to go, Hermione" Harry said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said.

"See I knew you would do something great someday, darling" Ron said. Hermione remembered Ron and Harry saying that to her one day in the common room when she started to learn to talk.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok guys, I want you to be on your best behavior for Mr. and Mrs. Flaherty and call my cell phone when you get to the dock and tell me when you've met up with Danny and his parents ok?" Hermione said.

"Yes mum" the twins said.

"Ok guys, have a good, and please mind your manners" Hermione said. Hermione and Ron let the twins stay over Danny's house the two days before Christmas Eve. Hermione watched her children get on the ferry safely and drove home.

00000000000000000000

"I'm getting hot chocolate; do you want one, Jack?" Emma asked. A woman smiled warmly at Emma.

"How can I help you, dear?"

"May I have a hot chocolate please?" Emma asked.

"Of course, your dog is very pretty" the woman said.

"Thank you, her name is Annie, say hello Annie" Emma said. Annie barked.

"She's very smart. Ok that will be two pounds" the woman said.

"Um, ma'am I can't read your lips when you look away" Emma said.

"Read lips?" the woman asked confused.

"I'm deaf" Emma said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear, I didn't realize, here is your hot chocolate, enjoy" the woman said.

"Thank you, Happy Christmas" Emma said sweetly. She back to her seat with Jack.

"How's your coco, Emmy?" Jack asked.

"Good, want a sip?" Emma asked. Emma took out Perrier from her bag and just hugged him.

"You brought your penguin?" Jack asked.

"I can't sleep without him" Emma said. Perrier was missing half his right eye and most of his fur was gone and he a bunch of patches all over him but Emma still loved him. Emma stared out the window and watched the water.

"How long does it take to get form England to Ireland?" Jack asked.

"I don't know" Emma said.

"You're the bright twin" Jack said.

"I don't know that however" Emma said. Emma took a book and Jack took out his CD player and waited for the long ferry ride to Ireland.

0000000000000000000000

Emma felt someone shaking and she opened her eyes to see her dog looking at her.

"We're here, Emmy" Jack said.

"Guys!" Danny shouted. Annie led her owner over to her friend.

"Hi guys, welcome to Ireland" Danny said.

"Hello dears, how was the ferry ride?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"Not too bad" Emma said.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Flaherty. I have to call our mum" Jack said.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Em?" Danny asked.

"We see my mum's side of the family on Christmas Eve and see my dad's side on Christmas Day" Emma said.

"My grandmother is very excited about meeting you" Danny said.

"Does she read lips?" Emma asked.

"No, she only Signs but my granddad reads lips a little bit" Danny said.

"Emma, mum says have a good time" Jack said.

"Let's get your bags in the car" Mrs. Flaherty said. When they got in the car and Annie climbed in after the kids, the yellow lab put her head in Danny's lap.

'Lucky bitch' Emma thought.

"She likes you, mate" Jack said.

"Annie has good taste in men" Emma said.

00000000000000000000

"Here we are" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Hey dad" Danny said.

"Hi son, hello Emma and Jack" Mr. Flaherty said.

"I'm gonna go get my bag, guys, I'll be back" Emma said.

"Oh don't worry, lass, Danny be a gentlemen and get the young lady her bag" Mr. Flaherty said.

"Thank you, Danny" Emma said searching through her bag for her inhaler.

"You have Asthma, Em?" Danny asked.

"No, I've had breathing problems since I was a baby" Emma said taking two more breaths.

"She wasn't breathing when she was born, she was born the wrong way" Jack told Danny.

"Emma, you'll be staying in the guest room, sweetie while the boys sleep in Danny's room, is that ok?" Mrs. Flaherty asked. Emma nodded.

"Danny show your friends where they'll be staying" Mr. Flaherty said.

"This is your room, Emma, do you like it?" Danny asked.

"It's lovely, Danny, thank you" Emma said.

"Um, Danny you don't have a night light do you?" Emma asked a little embarrassed.

"We can get you one if you need one, I'll ask my mum" Danny said.

"Mum, do we have any nightlights?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so, sweetie, you haven't had since you were six" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Emma is afraid of the dark" Danny said.

"Oh I see, well here" Mrs. Flaherty conjured one up with her wand.

"Here, take that to Emma, love" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Emma, here you are, my mum conjured it up for you" Danny said.

"Oh thank you, Danny, this will make feel a lot better" Emma said plugging the nightlight into the outlet.

"Hey guys come meet my grandparents, they live with us" Danny said. Danny entered his grandparents' room and tapped his grandmother on the shoulder.

'Grandma, this my friends J-A-C-K and E-M-M-A. They from England. E-M-M-A is deaf too' Danny Signed to his grandmother. His grandmother smiled at Emma and hugged her.

'What a beautiful child you are' his grandmother Signed.

"I don't know Irish Sign" Emma said.

"Um, she said what a beautiful child you are" Danny blushed.

"Tell her thank you" Emma blushed as well.

'You've taken a fancy her haven't you, sweetheart?' his grandmother Signed to him.

'Grandma, please she doesn't know I like her' Danny Signed back.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack, wake up mate" Danny said.

"What, what's wrong?" Jack said.

"I hear Emma screaming" Danny said.

"Someone help me! I'm scared!" the boys heard Emma scream.

The wind was very strong and probably knocked the electricity out. Danny found a flashlight and he and Jack headed for Emma's room. They boys met Annie half and followed the service dog which led lead them to a very frightened Emma. Jack tapped Emma's shoulder and she rapped her arms around his neck. Danny looked at the small girl as tears rolled down her face.

"Danny, will you stay with her please? I'm going to her some water" Jack said. Danny sat beside Emma and she laid her head in his shoulder.

'You ok?' Danny Signed to her in BSL. Emma cuddled closer to her friend so she would feel safer. Danny was starting to feel very warm all of a sudden.

"How's she doing, mate?" Jack asked as he came back with a big glass of water for his sister.

"I think she's calmed down a bit" Danny said. Jack walked over to his best friend and sister and tapped her shoulder. Danny held the flashlight up to Jack's face so Emma could read his lips.

"Take small sips, Emmy" Jack said.

'Thank you, guys' Emma Signed. The lights came back on in the house and Emma was so grateful for that. Danny wanted ask Emma why she was afraid of the dark but he thought better of it.

"Feel better, Em?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny, thank you, um, can you guys stay here?" Emma asked.

"Sure Em, if it makes you feel better" Danny said. Hermione changed the under age wizarding laws so that under age witches and wizards can use magic only for self defense and defending others or small uses such as moving furniture which is what the boys did. They moved the beds from Danny's room to Emma's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An island away, Hermione awoke is total darkness as well. She could only think what was happening to her little girl if she was awake right now.

"Mm, Mione, you alright, babe?" Ron asked rapping his arms around Hermione's waist and kissing her neck.

"I wonder if Emma is ok, if they electricity went out their too" Emma said.

"I'm sure she's fine, love" Ron said.

"She's so afraid of the dark though. Remember she use to come to us crying in the middle of the night because you turned her nightlight off?" Hermione said.

"She has to get over it sometime, love" Ron said.

"I don't think that will something she just gets over" Hermione said.

"She has Jack and Danny, and Danny is a kind young man, she'll be fine" Ron said continuing to kiss down her neck.

"Ooo Ron" Hermione moaned.

"You're not the only one who can do great things, Mistress Weasely" Ron said taking off her nightgown.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning, Emma" Mrs. Flaherty said. Annie tapped Emma's leg and she turned around.

"Good morning, Mrs. Flaherty" Emma said.

"Was that you screaming last night, honey?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Mrs. Flaherty. I woke up to use the loo and it was so dark, I have a very great fear of the dark" Emma said.

"Oh no, sweetie, that's ok, Mr. Flaherty and I got up to see if you were alright and we saw Danny and Jack in your room sleeping with so we figured you were alright" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"I hope that's ok, I felt better with the boys being there" Emma said.

"That's fine, dear, I understand" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Some Gryffindor I am. Almost twelve years old and I'm still afraid of the dark" Emma said.

"That's ok, sweetie, hey it takes courage for a Deaf person to go to a school that is predominately hearing, that's why you're a Gryffindor" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flaherty" Emma said. Annie rushed to the stairs to greet the boys as they came down her tail wagging in process.

"Good morning boys" Mrs. Flaherty said.

"Morning mum, hey Em, how are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Better thank you" Emma said blushing behind her book.

"What are you reading?" Danny asked.

"_A Beautiful Mind_" Emma said.

"Woah, that's like a grown-up novel" Danny said.

"What reading level are you at, Emma?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"I don't know" Emma said.

"My mum is an elementary school teacher" Danny said.

"Have you ever gotten an IQ test, dear?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"No, my dad said the measure of a person depends on the size of their heart, not their brain, anyway, I just like to read" Emma said.

"Both our mum and Emma love books" Jack said.

"You would like reading too, Jack" Emma said.

"Um, yeah, no I like Qudditch better" Jack said.

"Uh, men" Emma sighed.

"What you would everyone like for breakfast?" Mrs. Flaherty asked.

"Morning everyone, Emma, you alright?" Mr. Flaherty asked.

"Yes thank you, Mr. Flaherty" Emma said. Danny turned to see his grandfather coming downstairs.

'Hi granddad' Danny Signed.

'Morning, Laddie' his grandfather smiled and ruffled his hair.

'Friends of yours?'

'Yes granddad, this J-A-C-K and E-M-M-A, E-M-M-A deaf too' Danny Signed.

"Nice meet you, lad, nice to meet you, lassie" his granddad said slowly.

'Hi dad' Mrs. Flaherty Signed.

'I'll cook breakfast you sit'

'No dad, it's ok'

'I didn't teach your brothers to cook for nothing, a woman shouldn't have to cook all the time'

"Are you an only child, Danny?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but I have 30 cousins so it's ok. My mum is the youngest of 13. I give my grandma a lot of credit, they had five kids and two on the way by the time they were 22 and my granddad fought in WWII, he was born hearing, he went deaf in the war, while my grandmother raised 7 hearing kids and going to college. The magic skipped their generation" Danny said.

"Wow, back then the deaf were looked down upon, your grandfather is a very good man for marrying your grandmother" Emma said.

"They love each other very much, sometimes they will just sit there and look in each other's eyes, the deaf don't really need words do they?" Danny asked his friend.

"No we don't, we let our hands and bodies do the talking" Emma said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi Danny, what are doing?" Emma asked.

"Just drawing our Christmas tree" Danny said.

"You draw, may I see?" Emma asked. His drawing skills were very good. She flipped backwards threw his sketch book and on the first page she came upon her own face. She was sleeping on the train. The title of the artwork read: "My First Hogwarts Friend".

"Danny these are very good" Emma said.

"That's my favorite drawing" Danny said. Emma blushed.

"I like to draw too" Emma said.

"Can I see your drawings?" Danny asked. Emma ran up to her guest room and brought down a sketch book that was bigger than she was. The first drawing Danny came upon was one of Annie, the second was of him and Jack playing class with James waiting to play winner. Danny tapped her shoulder to have her read his lips.

"You're very good too, Em" Danny said.

'Thank you' Emma Signed.

'You're welcome' Danny smiled and Signed back.

"You're Signing is so much better" Emma said.

"Thanks Em, I think I want to be an interpreter now" Danny said.

"Really Danny, oh that would be wonderful, we really appreciate it when the hearing try to learn Sign" Emma said.

"Where's Jack?" Danny asked.

"Taking a shower, Danny thank you for consoling me last night" Emma said.

"Console?" Danny asked. Emma giggled.

"It means to comfort someone" Emma said.

"Do you like read the Oxford dictionary?" Danny asked.

"Yes" Emma said bluntly.

"I think you might be the brightest witch of your age, like your mum" Danny said. Emma asked her mum what it was like to kiss a boy, and she told her intelligent daughter that she shouldn't kiss any boy; it should be a special boy, one who likes her for her.

"Emma, did you ever wish you could hear?" Danny asked.

"Yes and no. I really just want to hear voices. Like mum and dad's voices and Jack's and James and Leah and Lizzie and yours, and my own. I have no idea what my own voice sounds like but, I feel them" Emma said.

"Feel them?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, like I told you my sense of touch is very strong, I touch people's throats so I can feel what their like" Emma said.

"What does your mum's voice feel like?" Danny asked.

"Hers is comforting" Emma said.

"What about your dad's?" asked Danny.

"His is protective, Jack's too" said Emma.

"What about mine?" Danny asked. Emma put her tiny hands on Danny's throat.

"Now what?" askec.

"Just talk to me" Emma said.

"This is a little strange to me, I'm not gonna lie" said Danny.

"Your voice is gentle, Danny, what does my voice sound like to you?" Emma asked.

"It's sweet and soothing, like an angel's" Danny said. Emma realized how close she was to Danny's face and she backed away blushing.

"Sorry Em, did I make you uncomfortable?" asked. Danny.

'He is so sweet and so cute' Emma thought.

"No Danny its ok" Emma said.

'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her' Danny thought. Annie watched the interaction between her owner and her friend. Even the dog knew you cut the tension between the kids like a knife. Jack came downstairs at exactly the right moment.

"Hey guys, what have you been doing?" Jack asked.

"Danny let me feel his voice" Emma said.

"Was it awkward for you, mate?" Jack asked.

"A little, but I didn't mind, come on I want to show you muggle Dublin" Danny said. His

"Mum, can we go into Dublin?" Danny asked.

"Of course, sweetie, just back before dark" Mrs. Flaherty said. Emma was very scared in large crowds and the boys noticed when they reached the city.

"It's ok, Emmy, we won't let anything happen to you" Jack said.

"I don't like crowds" Emma said. Danny allowed Emma to take his arm again so she would feel safer. They first stopped in a small bakery that his uncle owned.

"Danny my boy! How are yea?! Your mother said you were a Hogwarts man now" his Uncle Frank said.

"Yup I am, these are my friends Emma and Jack, they're from England, and they go to Hogwarts with me" Danny said.

"Hello kids, nice to meet you, wait are you twins?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Emma is five minutes younger than me" Jack said.

"Yea don't look like it" Frank said.

"I'm taller and I can hear Emma is a lot smaller and she's deaf" Jack said.

"You're deaf, sweetie?" Frank asked. Emma nodded shyly.

"Here Danny, fresh gingerbread, here you go Jackie, and for the pretty little lady" Frank said.

"Thank you" Emma said sweetly.

"You're welcome dear" Frank said.

"Thank you, sir" Jack said.

"Thanks Uncle Frank" Danny said.

"See you in two days, pal" Frank said.

"Your uncle is nice, he called me a little lady" Emma giggled.

"Yeah, he's my oldest uncle, he's one my mum's side" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, what's up, mate?" one his muggle friends asked. Shawn was two years older than them.

"Hey Shawn, these are my friends from my new school" Danny said. Shawn eyed Emma which her very uncomfortable and she hid behind the boys.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Shawn asked Emma. Emma let out a squeak and eyes filled with tears.

"What is she dumb or something?" Shawn asked.

"No, she's deaf, now back away from her, Shawn, you're scaring her" Danny said trying to protect Emma.

"I'm warning you, Shawn, leave her alone, I've seen how you treat girls" Danny said. The older boy finally gave up and gave Danny a rude gustier with his finger. Danny towered over Emma, and he had to bend down so she could read his lips.

"Are you ok, Em, I'm so sorry, I stopped being friends with him when I saw hit girl but he thinks I'm still his friend" Danny asked rubbing her arm.

"I'm ok" Emma said.

"You want to go back?" Danny asked.

"No, it's very pretty out here, I want to keep walking around" Emma said.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met next to my grandma" Danny said.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny told Emma she couldn't open his gift until Christmas day.

"I wonder what Danny gave me" Emma said.

"Open it sweetie" Hermione said. Emma opened a long box that reveled a beautiful hand carved wooden white rose with a pink tint on the sides of the peddles.

"Oh my goodness, Emma, that is beautiful, sweetheart, I bet he made it himself" Hermione said.

"He must have taken a shine to you, Jellybean" Ron said.

"Told yea" Jack said.

"You should take good care of that, sweetie" Hermione said.

"I will" Emma said. She touched the fragile rose light with her fingers.

"What a nice boy Danny is, I guess all boys are different when it comes to showing a girl he likes her" Hermione said mostly to her husband who childishly stuck his tongue out her.

"Emmy, can I talk to you?" Jack asked. Emma followed her brother to his bedroom where he pulled a small phoenix he made out of clay.

"Oh wow Jack that's wicked!" Emma said.

"I made it for Lizzie; do you think she'll like it?" Jack asked.

"Aww, of course she will, Jack, I love that rose Danny made me, girls like simple things, we don't need flashy gifts" Emma said. The twins looked around the corner and saw Ron giving Hermione her Christmas present.

"See, look at the necklace daddy gave mum, it's very simple but look how much she loves it" Emma said as the kids saw their father put the necklace around their mother's neck.

"It's beautiful, angel, thank you" Hermione said.

"Every time you miss your babies you can look at their birthstones on your necklace" Ron said.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said kissing his beautiful wife.

"Eww" the twins gagged while Annie covered her eyes with her paw.

"Ok Bonnie and Clyde go get cleaned up for the relatives" Ron said.

"Race to the shower" Emma said.

"Oh no, not that again, last time we did that Annie jumped on me so you get to the shower first" Jack said.

"She won't do that this time" Emma said.

"Ok, ready go! Ugg, Emma!" Jack said.

"You have to be quicker than that! It's good to small!" Emma said slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry, Buddy, hogging the bathroom is what women do" Ron said.

"Oh good" Jack said. An hour later Emma emerged from the bathroom in an her bathrobe.

"All yours Jackie" Emma said.

"Ah! Cold water, women are mean!" Jack shouted.

"I'm sure you said something but being deaf sometimes has its advantages" Emma said.

Emma pulled on the same outfit she wore at the gala.

"There's my little girl, what did Danny say when he saw you in that outfit?" Hermione asked.

"He said I looked pretty" Emma said.

"Isn't he sweet, someone brought him up right" Hermione said.

"He said his grandfather told him that women needed to be treated with the greatest respect and men have no right to put their hands on a woman unless it's a loving matter" Emma said.

"His grandfather is absolutely right" Ron said.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry shouted as he Ginny and James came through the door.

"Happy Christmas, mate" Ron said shaking Harry's hand.

"Happy Christmas, Mistress that will never get old" Harry said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Uncle Harry!" Emma said.

"Oh no not you, don't we see enough of you at school?" Harry said teasing his niece.

"Don't listen to your uncle, sweetheart" Ginny said giving her niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey cousin" James said.

"James, look what Danny gave me" Emma said.

"Wow, told yeah he fancies you" James said.

"Just because he gave me, this, this beautiful gift doesn't mean he fancies me" Emma said.

"He gave you a handmade rose, your middle name is Rose that must mean something" said James.

"Hey pal, how do you like being in the same house as your cousins?" Ron asked.

"Hey Uncle Ron, its good but dad never calls on us in class, he called on us once on the first day of class but then he stopped" James said.

"Mate, you aren't calling on my children or my nephew? Look at these faces" Ron said.

"Well I don't call on because the other kids would think I'm playing favorites but I give Emma points on her Triple H card when she does a good job on her homework, how many points do you have on that card, sweetie?" Harry asked.

"Two hundred and eight four" Emma said.

"What kind of things do you get with your points, love?" Hermione asked.

"I bought yours and daddy's Christmas presents with them. Christine said if I got an Outstanding or Excellent on three tests I could use my points to get one of the school blankets. I got that blanket with the Gryffindor lion on it" Emma said.

"Hey guys, we're gonna our presents now" Hermione said. Ron came out with two circle things covered by white sheets.

"Ready, one, two, three!" Ron lifted the sheets.

"Owls!" Emma said.

"Jack, this handsome guy is your, and Emma this pretty little girl is yours" Ron said. Jack's owl was a large handsome barn owl and Emma's was a small white one. Emma took her owl out and the tiny owl nipped her ear lovingly.

"Can I call you Marshmallow?" Emma said. Annie stuck out tongue and the owl bit her finger.

"Ok, ok, gezz, how about Snowbelle?" Emma said. Annie barked her approval and Snowbelle nuzzled Emma's cheek with her beak.

"This is Snowbelle, Jack" Emma said.

"This is Griff, Griff say hello to Snowbelle, don't kill her" Jack said. The owls hooted at each other.

"Thank you, mum, thank you daddy" Emma said stroking Snowbelle's feathers.

"What did you name her, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Snowbelle" Emma said.

"What a pretty name for this little owl" Hermione said.

"What did you name yours, Buddy?" Ron asked his son.

"Griff" Jack said.

"This one looks like Hedwig, only smaller" Harry said.

"Jack's owl looks like Errol, hopefully this one will be smarter" Ginny said. Emma put Snowbelle on Annie's head; the yellow lab wagged her tail and gave the small owl a ride around the house.

"Oh Ron, get the video camera" Hermione said. Ron reached for the video camera in the closet and started filming.

"Griff wants to be filmed too" Ron said as the large brown owl landed on Annie's back.

"That's so cute" Emma said.

"We might as well give James his gift now too" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Here you go, son" Harry said.

"I got an owl too, guys!" James said.

"It's a girl" Ginny said.

"I'll name her Lilly, after grandma, here Lilly join Annie and your cousins" James said.

"Hey Lilly, you look like Pig, only bigger and not irritating" Ron said from the camera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Christmas dinner and all their relatives went home Emma got her hair into pigtail braids and into her pajamas she crawled into Ron's lap with one of her new books.

"Daddy, will you read to me please?" Emma asked.

"You read yourself can't you, you have since you were three" Ron said.

"I want to read with my dad" Emma said. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Ok princess, let's see here, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, this is a classic muggle book" Ron said. Emma loved reading with her daddy because he Signed the books to her.

"I made Christmas coca; oh you're reading, can Jack and I listen too?" Hermione asked. Emma was very grateful that her family and friends could not only listen with their ears but with their eyes too. As Ron Signed the book to everyone Emma cuddled up closer to her father and fell asleep.

"She's a little daddy's girl" Hermione said.

"Jack, you can stay up for a bit more if you want, I'm bringing your sister to bed" Ron said.

"Thanks dad" Jack said who continued playing with his muggle video games.

"Daddy?" Emma said.

"Time for bed, baby girl" Ron said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Daddy, can I ask something of you?" Emma asked.

"Don't focus all your attention on me, give it to Jack too, besides, he's the boy, he'll need his father more" Emma said.

"You've been reading mum's psychology books haven't you?" Ron laughed.

"Only a little" Emma said.

"Goodnight Jellybean" Ron said.

"Goodnight daddy, keep in mind what I said" Emma said. Ron turned the nightlight beside her bed and turned the lights off.

"Do you know what your daughter just said to me?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"She told me to not focus all my attention on her, that Jack needs it too and that he's the boy and he'll need his father more" Ron said.

"Isn't she funny, she's been my books hasn't she?" Hermione asked.

"She said only a little" Ron said.

"You know, Danny's mother suggested to Emma that she get an IQ test" Hermione said.

"Really? I don't know" Ron said.

"Maybe we should, it would be interesting to see how smart they both are" Hermione said.

"They can do those at the hospital, I'll bring them in on Monday" Ron said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daddy what are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"Your mother thought it would be a good idea to get you two IQ tests" Ron said.

"I thought you said that didn't matter" Jack said.

"She just thought it would be interesting to see" Ron said.

"Hello Healer Weasely, oh are these your twins?" Wolfe asked.

"Yup, this is Emma and Jack. Guys this is my boss Healer Wolfe and she was mum's doctor when she was in treatment" Ron said.

"They're lovely, Ron, you and Hermione must be so proud" Wolfe said.

"We are" Ron said. Ron continued to take the twins to the testing area of the hospital.

"Hello Healer Weasely, are you kids ready?" the healer asked.

After two hours of testing, the twins rejoined their father.

"Healer Weasely, may I speak with you please?" the healer asked.

"These results are very impressive, your son's IQ is 112 which is "Superior Intelligence", he's just above normal intelligence. However your daughter is in the high IQ and genius range" the healer said.

"What?" Ron said taking the scores in his hand.

"Her IQ is 138, she's in the "Highly Gifted" range but she's two points away from being considered a genius" the healer said. Ron couldn't believe how intelligent his children actually were.

"Dad, what are our scores?" Jack asked.

"How smart are we, daddy?" Emma asked.

"Guys no matter what these scores are your mother and I still love very much. Jack your score is 112, you have Superior Intelligence" Ron said.

"Aww, wicked!" Jack said.

"Emma, baby girl, your IQ is 138, that means you're Highly Gifted" Ron said. Jack grabbed Emma's score.

"Emma you're almost a genius!" Jack said hugging his sister.

"Daddy, will I have to leave Hogwarts?" Emma asked.

"Why would you leave Hogwarts, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"Because of my score, would you send me to a school for gifted children?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, baby girl, not at all, we would let you make that decision" Ron said.

"I want to stay at Hogwarts" Emma said.

"Then you'll stay at Hogwarts" Ron said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Danny!" Emma shouted.

"Hey, how was your holiday?" Danny said.

"It was wonderful, um, thank you so much for the rose, Danny, it was very sweet. You must have put a lot of work into it" Emma said.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Danny said.

"I left it at home, I didn't want it get ruined, and the best thing about it is that it won't welt" Emma said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is for your, Lizzie" Jack said. Lizzie smiled and unwrapped the gift in front of her.

"Oh Jack, I love it, you made this yourself?" Lizzie asked. Jack nodded.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Lizzie said hugging Jack.


	23. Chapter 23

"Emma!" Jack shouted as the kids ran for the train home. Jack caught up to Danny and handed the small owl cage to him. Emma was way ahead of everyone. Danny finally caught to his friend and tapped her shoulder.

"You forgot Snowbelle" Danny said.

"Guys! I can't run!" Lizzie cried, trying to move as fast as she could. She went too fast with her cane and fell. She let out a cry of pain and Jack ran back to her.

"My leg, my good one, it hurts" Lizzie cried.

"I'll carry you, it's ok" Jack said. Jack was the same height as Ron was when he was twelve and was able to lift Lizzie easily.

"I've got you" Jack said softly and ran with Lizzie and he bag back towards the train.

"Lizzie! Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"She fell, when we were all running for the train" Jack said.

"Lizzie I'm so sorry" Emma said.

'It ok, it not your fault' Lizzie Signed from Jack's shoulder. Jack looked down at his small friend and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Lizzie nodded and sat back up between James and Jack.

"We're officially second years" Lizzie said.

"My mum and dad said you guys can come over for last two weeks before school starts" Danny said.

"That will be fun! Jack and I go to camp in The States for a month but I think we'll be able to come" Emma said.

"Can you write to people at your camps?" Leah asked.

"Of course, would you like the addresses?" Emma asked.

"This is Jack's and this is mine" Emma said.

"This is an all-girls' camp?" Leah asked.

"Yup, no males to be found" Emma said.

"Oh God, the poor counselors" Danny said. Emma smacked his head.

"The counselors are girls too, and they were campers" Emma said. Lizzie tapped Emma's foot with her cane.

"Will you come to the bathroom with me, Emma? In case I need help?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure" Emma said. As the girls left the compartment they ran into trouble.

"Look its Gimpie and the daughter of a Mudblood" Luke drawled.

"What do want, Malfoy? Don't you have someone else to bother?" Emma asked dragging Lizzie behind her to protect her.

"I hear you to a camp. Is it for scum like you?" Luke asked.

"Scum, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Emma asked.

"I mean scum like stupid Deaf people like you" Luke said.

"You're deaf too!" Emma shouted. Luke slapped Emma across the face that made her cry out in pain.

"I'm not deaf! I can hear! I don't need Sign Language or lip reading!" Luke shouted. When he went to slap the small girl again, a large hand grabbed Luke's.

"You hit my cousin again, and I'll make sure you've never been born" James said in a low warning voice. Emma was crying in Jack's shoulder while Lizzie stroked her hair and Danny rubbed her back. Leah took out her wand but was stopped by a male Prefect.

"What is going on here?" the boy asked.

"Malfoy hit my cousin!" James said.

"Woah, slow down, buddy, who is Malfoy again?" the prefect asked. James pointed the blonde boy with hearing aids.

"Oh yes, we've spoken a few times. Now who is your cousin?" he asked. James pointed to Emma.

"Oh I know sweet little Emma, she's in Triple H with me" the boy tapped Emma's shoulder.

'Hi Emma, did this boy hit you?' the prefect asked. Emma nodded.

"Malfoy stand now!" the prefect said.

"Where the hell do you get off hitting a girl?! Never mind hitting a girl who can't hear and isn't even twice your size! I'm writing you up and you'll serve your detention when you get back to school! Get out of my sight!" the boy said.

"Come on, Lizzie, I'll help you back to the loo" Emma said wiping her eyes.

"It's ok Emma, I can manage" Lizzie said.

"No, I want to help you, let's go" Emma said.

"Your sister is really strong" Danny said.

"My dad said she gets it from my mum, along with her stubbornness" Jack said. When the girls returned to the compartment Emma was crying again. Danny came to her side and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked.

"How can't Luke see that he's deaf, who would teach him that Deaf people are bad?" Emma cried.

"They're not bad. You are the definition of a good person, Em" Danny said. As Danny tried to comfort Emma the witch with the food cart came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Danny got a cauldron cake for himself and a pumpkin pastry for Emma.

"Here you go, Em, sweets always cheer me up" Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny" Emma said. Jack, James, Lizzie and Leah were watching their friends' interactions through the window.

"Twenty sickles say they get together by fifth year" Lizzie said.

"I'll take that bet, expect I raise it to five gallions, and I say they get together in sixth year" James said. Then they saw Danny say something that caused Emma to giggle and made her auburn curls bounce around her face.

"She's ok, guys, look, she's smiling!" Danny said. Danny sat beside Leah and Emma entered after him.

"Danny, stop tickling me!" Emma squealed.

"You promise to keep smiling?" Danny said.

"I couldn't read your lips but ok!" Emma said.

"I'm so gonna win that bet" Lizzie whispered to James.

"Bring it on, Donavan" James said. Emma leaned into Danny's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Aww" Leah and Lizzie cooed.

"She's tired" Danny said.

"Hum, and she just happen to choose your shoulder to sleep on?" Lizzie asked.

"We're just friends" Danny said.

"Yeah, that's what my mum and said in our year, and then they were married and we popped out" Jack said. Danny looked down at the sleep girl in his shoulder. She was so pretty with her hair tied back with a pink bow. Everyone followed Emma's lead and soon fell asleep. Danny was the last one to fall asleep and placed his cheek on Emma's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie and Leah were the first ones to wake up and notice Emma and Danny.

'Get your camera' Lizzie Signed to Leah. Leah give her muggle camera to Lizzie who took a picture of the sleeping Emma and Danny.

'How cute is that?' Lizzie Signed.

'They're so sweet together' Leah Signed back. Emma awoke a few seconds later and when she realized that her head was tucked under Danny's cheek she pulled away and blushed furiously.

'It ok, Emma, it was cute, it's our secret' Lizzie said.

'Thank you' Emma said.

'Look' Leah Signed. Emma looked at the picture of her and Danny.

"You really like him don't you?" Leah asked.

"He's so nice, I don't go for looks first, I go for kindness" Emma said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There are my babies!" Hermione shouted as she ran to greet her children.

"Hello sweethearts! How was school?" Hermione asked.

"It was great mum!" Emma said. Ron picked up his little girl and high-fived his son.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed as Ron kissed her forehead and put her on his shoulders.

"Did you get taller, baby girl?" Ron asked.

"I grew one inch, I'm 4' 9'' now" Emma said.

"You grew to, Buddy" Ron said.

"I'm five ten" Jack said proudly.

"That's how tall I was when I was your age" Ron said.

"Bye Em, bye mate, I'll call you about our plans" Danny said.

"Bye Danny, we'll write to you from camp" Emma said. Emma laid her head on Ron's and fell asleep as the Weasely family walked to the car.

"Your children are lovely" a woman said to Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled.

"Your son is 12?" the woman asked.

"Yes" Ron said.

"And your daughter is 9?" the woman asked.

"No she's 12, they're twins" Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the woman said.

"It's ok, we know, it's because she's so small" Ron said.

"Daddy? I want to go home" Emma said.

'We're going very soon, Jellybean' Ron Signed.

"Nice talking to you" Hermione said to the woman. Ron put Emma in the car and Jack and Annie climbed in after her. Jack and Emma fell asleep together in the backseat of the car. Hermione looked back and smiled.

"Its so cute how tiny Emma is" Hermione said.

"I didn't like how that woman thought she was nine" Ron said.

"Well she can pass for a nine and ten year old" Hermione said.

"She's already deaf, why does she have to be so small too?" Ron said.

"It's just the way she is" Hermione said reaching back and stroking her daughter's hair.

"What's going to happen when she's a teenager? Boys will advantage of her so easily" Ron said.

"Honey, Emma is much smarter than that, and you told me we can't protect her forever" Hermione said.

"You're right, as always" Ron said. When they pulled up to the house, Ron picked up Emma and Hermione woke Jack and guided him to his bedroom.

"You have a nice sleep, Buddy, you must be knackered" Ron said.

"Are we home, daddy?" Emma asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetie pie, and you and your brother are going to have a nice nap" Ron said tucking his baby girl into her bed.

"I love you, Jellybean" Ron said.

"I love you too, daddy" Emma said. Ron kissed her forehead and closed the door.

"You want some tea, love?" Ron asked.

"Yes please" Hermione said. Ron brought out two cups of tea from the kitchen. Hermione snuggled up to her husband.

"Our babies are home" Hermione said happily.

"They're not babies anymore" Ron said proudly.

"They'll always be_ my_ babies" Hermione said. The phone rang and Ron picked it.

"Hey mate, yeah they're sleeping, sure, what time? No, Mione isn't working today, and the hospital is really slow in the summer time. Alright, see you then, mate, bye" Ron said.

"Was that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he and Ginny want us and the twins to come over later for a cookout" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, that will be fun" Hermione said. Ron stroked Hermione's hair softly.

"Emma is looking more like her beautiful mother everyday" Ron said.

"Jack is looking more like his handsome father everyday" Hermione said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma felt herself being woken up. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mum.

"Emmy, sweetie, we're going over your aunt and uncle's house, you need to get dressed ok?" Hermione said.

"I want sleep some more, I'm tired" Emma said.

"I can bring daddy in here to wake you up" Hermione said. Emma knew she was bluffing and went back to sleep.

"Ok, Ron, come wake up your daughter!" Hermione said. Ron sat beside his little girl and started tickling her.

"Daddy! Daddy stop, I'm up, I'm up!" Emma giggled.

"Good now go get changed" Ron said. Emma took a quick shower; she noticed how her body was changing. Her hips were wider and her breasts starting to come in. Hermione gave her daughter a book so she knew what she was in for once she turned 11. Once Emma was dressed she went to her mother.

"Mum, should I start using wearing a bra?" Emma asked.

"Um, well, if you think you're ready for it, sweetheart, we'll go shopping before camp ok?" Hermione said.

"My chest is, er, growing bigger" Emma said blushing.

"Your body is ready for you to become a woman, honey" Hermione said.

"I don't want be an adult yet" Emma said.

"You'll only have an adult body, sweetie, not an adult brain" Hermione said.

"What are my beautiful women talking about?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff, puberty" Hermione said.

"Oh, er, I don't want to go back there" Ron said. Emma's eyes grew wide and watery.

"Is being a teenager bad?" Emma cried.

"Nice going, Ronald, no, baby, no it's just a very emotional and confusing time" Hermione said hugging her daughter. Hermione glared at her husband and turned back to comforting her baby girl.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Jack asked.

"Your father opened his big mouth" Hermione said patting Emma's back. Emma stopped crying and left her mother's embrace.

"Alight now, sweetheart?" Hermione asked kissing her daughter's cheek. Emma nodded.

"That's my girl, come on, call Annie and we'll go" Hermione said. As if on cue, the yellow lad came rushing into the room wagging her tail.

"Come on, Ann, let's go for car ride!" Emma said running out to the car with her service dog.

000000000000000

Upon arriving at Harry and Ginny's house, Emma rushed out of the car and ran to her aunt and uncle.

"Oh gezz, we can't get rid of you, can we?" Harry said picking up his niece.

"It's not my fault you became friends with mum and daddy in first year and they fought all the time, then they realized they loved each other then they got married, and then they had us and made you and Auntie Ginny our godparents" Emma said all in one breath.

"For someone so small you've got a good set of lungs on you" Harry said.

"You don't want to get her mad, she'll make the rest of us deaf with her screaming" Jack said.

"Not our Little Em" Harry said.

"Hi guys, you want to play some Qudditch?" James asked. Ginny fixed her broom so it be right for Emma's height and weight.

"Here you are, sweetie" Ginny said.

"Thank you, Auntie Ginny" Emma said and went to join her brother and cousin.

"Think they'll all try out for Qudditch next year?" Harry asked.

"I'd nervous about Emma" Ron said.

"She could play keeper like her father, she wouldn't have to turn her back" Hermione said.

"She'd have to get one of those special needs brooms" Ron said.

"Ronald, you need to have more faith in your daughter, she can do more than you think" Hermione said. Ron went to the window to see his baby girl blocking everything James and Jack threw at her. Ron knew she wouldn't be able block everything bad that comes into her life.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh Emma sweetie, you have a gentlemen caller on your videophone" Hermione said. Emma ran into the former playroom and saw Danny's handsome face on her phone.

"Danny! Hi! How are you?" Emma said.

"Totally bored, has Lizzie called you yet?" Danny asked.

"No, why?" Emma asked.

"Well she is going to this thing called Relay for Life and she wants us to go" Danny said.

"Oh we do that every year, my family does, and we support my mum when she does the Survivor's lap, that would be fun if our families did together" Emma said.

"Emma, what are, hey Dan" Jack said.

"Hey mate, I'm coming down your way soon for the Relay for Life" Danny said.

"Oh yeah, I just got off the phone with Lizzie about that" Jack blushed.

"Jack fancies her" Emma teased.

"Shut up or I'll tell Danny who you fancy" Jack smirked.

"Oo, Emma who do you fancy?" Danny asked.

"Nobody, if my dear brother doesn't want his bum kicked by a certain service dog of mine, he'll keep his mouth shut" Emma warned.

"I'll be right back, Danny" Emma said.

"So, you fancy someone, mate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Danny said.

"Do I know her?" Jack asked, already knowing who it is.

"Very well I think" Danny said.

"Danny, my mum said that you could stay at our house before the relay if you'd like" Emma said.

"That would be cool, let me ask my dad" Danny said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey dad, can I go Emma and Jack's house on Wednesday?" Danny asked.

"Sure pal, they're nice kids; I could tell you had your eyes on Emma when they stayed here" Mr. Flaherty teased.

"Dad, please don't" Danny said.

"Hey I was your age once too, Emma is a very nice girl and very pretty, you'd better keep an eye on her when you get older before another lad sweeps her off her feet" Mr. Flaherty said.

"Emma isn't like that, she's smart" Danny said leaving the room.

"Hey guys, yeah my dad said it was ok" Danny said.

"Ooo, yea, this will be so fun! That's dad" Emma said as she felt the door close.

"Bye Danny, I'll talk to you later" Emma said. When the twins went to greet their dad, they found him in their mum's arms sobbing.

"I saw her die, Mione, I watched on of my patients die! Her boyfriend was there, he was holding her and I had watch the poor boy lose his girlfriend. The worse part was, she reminded me of you" Ron sobbed. Hermione cradled Ron's head in her chest.

"Shhh, I know how hard this is, sweetie, but talked about this remember, would you be able to do this job if it meant some children could die" Hermione cried herself.

"No other patients in my care have died, her parents must hate me" Ron cried.

"No, no, don't you dare think that, Ronald Billus Weasely! God works in mysterious ways, none of this is your fault" Hermione cried.

Emma walked over to her parents and tapped her father's knee.

"Daddy?" Emma asked. Ron lifted Emma into his lap and cuddled her like a teddy bear.

"My baby girl, my sweet little girl" Ron said. Emma kissed his cheek and Ron gave his daughter a watery smile.

"What's wrong with dad, mum?" Jack asked. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Something happened to one of his patients, sweetie, I'm going to call your aunt and uncle" Hermione said.

"Dad, it's Aunt Hermione" James said.

"Hey Herms, what? Oh God, how is he? Yeah of course we'll take them, no you stay, we'll come get them, Hermione, sweetie, calm down ok? James and I will be right there, tell the kids to get their stuff together and we'll come get them, you're welcome, Herms" Harry said.

"What's going on, dad?" James asked.

"Something happened to one of your Uncle Ron's patients so we're going to pick up your cousins" Harry said.

"Why are they coming here?" James asked.

"Aunt Hermione needs to take care of Uncle Ron, he's very upset" Harry said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron, how are doing, buddy?" Harry asked giving Ron a brotherly hug.

"Hang in there, mate, alright, you're gonna be ok, Hermione is here for you, I'm here for you" Harry said.

"Daddy, you want Pierre? You need him more than I do" Emma said. Ron gave a watery smile again and kissed his sweet little Emma on the forehead.

"Thank you, sweetie, but I think he wants to stay with you" Ron said.

"I love you, daddy" Emma said hugging her father. Watching Ron and Emma's interaction made Harry sometimes wish he had a daughter too.

"Emma, come on, sweetheart, say bye to dad" Harry said.

"Bye daddy, feel better" Emma said joining her uncle and brother and cousin.

"Bye dad, you'll be ok" Jack said hugging his dad.

"Thanks Buddy" Ron said.

"Bye mum, I love you" Emma said.

"I love you too, honey" Hermione whimpered. Harry gave his best friend a hug.

"He'll be alright, as long as he has you, he'll be alright, call if you need anything else" Harry said.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" Emma asked Jack.

"Sure he will, Emmy, he's dad" Jack said.

"How would you like to go out dinner guys? We'll swing by and pick up Aunt Ginny then go" Harry told the twins. The twins nodded.

"Uncle Harry what happened to daddy?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart ok?" Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione got Ron to sleep while she made him his favorite dinner. Kodiak heard his owner take out chicken and he sat behind her.

"Hi honey, you want some cheese?" Hermione asked.

"You spoil that dog like you spoil the kids" a male said from around the corner. Hermione hugged her husband and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"A little better" Ron said. Hermione guided Ron to the couch and rubbed his back.

"You stay put, I'm making your favorite dinner right now" Hermione said.

"You don't have to that, sweetie" Ron said.

"Yes I do, can you even name all the things you did for me when I was in treatment? Kodiak, go have some man-to-man time with Ron" Hermione said. The large husky jumped on the couch and sat beside his other owner.

"Hey pal, where's Annie?" Ron asked. Kodiak jumped off the couch and went in search of the pretty yellow lab. When Kodiak couldn't find her he went back to Hermione and whimpered and put his large paw on her back. Hermione turned around and frowned at her big puppy.

"Aww, honey, Annie's with Emma" Hermione said. Kodiak went to his bed and whimpered some more. Ron sat beside the dog and patted his head.

"It's hard when your woman has such a demanding job isn't it, pal?" Ron asked.

"Ron, dinner, sweetie" Hermione said.

"Thank you, babe" Ron said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Are you going to the funeral, angel?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think we're allowed to, I wouldn't be to bear it anyway" Ron said sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Auntie Ginny" Emma said hugging her godmother.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ginny said. Tears filled Emma's eyes and squeezed her penguin.

"Something's wrong with daddy, and no one will tell us what's wrong" Emma cried.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"One of Ron's patients died" Harry whispered to his wife.

"Oh no, how is he taking it?" Ginny whispered back.

"When I showed up, he wasn't doing well, neither was Hermione" Harry said.

"They can take care of each other, they always have" Ginny said.

"I want to know what's wrong with our daddy!" Emma cried.

"Ok kids, go have a seat. You your dad is a healer right?" Harry said.

"He takes care of kids with cancer" Emma said.

"That's right, sweetie, he's very good at his job and the kids love him but something happened with one of the kids in his care today, she, um, she passed away" Harry said.

"She died?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, poor daddy, no wonder he was so sad" Emma said.

"That must made Uncle Ron more upset because he saw what Aunt Hermione went through" James said.

"That's right, Pal, and your cousins will stay here, alright?" Ginny said.

"Of course, mum, come on guys, put your stuff in my room" James said.

"Don't be long, we're going out to dinner" Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back the Weasely house, Ron was laying on stomach on the couch with Hermione giving him a back rub while dessert was baking.

"How's that, sweetie?" Hermione said.

"It's nice, love, thank you" Ron said. After awhile Hermione's hands got tired and she rolled off Ron and he brought into a loving embrace.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said. The oven beeped and the lights in the house flashed.

"Is there a way to turn it off when our baby girl isn't here?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I like it, it reminds of her and why do you think I keep Jack's old football on the shelf in my office?" Hermione said. Hermione took out the cake she made and cut two slices.

"It's a new recipe, I hope you like it" Hermione said. The cake had no frosting because when Ron bit into it he found a homemade chocolate frosting into the middle.

"This is really good, love! Thank you, I feel much better" Ron said wiping his eyes think that the same thing might happen to his son or his daughter. Hermione seemed to read his thoughts because she took the plate from him and wrapped her arms around him.

"This won't happen to Emma or Jack, it won't" Hermione said.

"You don't know that! Cancer doesn't run in either of our families but you still got it! How the bloody hell do you know our handsome son or beautiful little girl won't die from cancer?!" Ron said angrily. Hermione was so frightened by Ron's expression that she ran upstairs for fear he might hurt her. When he saw how his anger caused fright in his wife was when Ron ran upstairs to apologize. When he entered their large bedroom Hermione was crawled up on the bed crying. Ron touch her shoulder and Hermione backed away hugging a pillow to protect herself.

"Mione, darling, please, I didn't mean to frighten you, I promise I would never hurt you" Ron said.

"You hurt me when you yelled at me, I'm the cancer survivor, Ron, and do you know I get flashbacks when I come to talk with your patients? I don't say anything because I don't want you to worry! I had a nightmare the other night from the spinal taps but, I didn't wake you up because of what you see at the hospital everyday! I don't worry about our children getting cancer because I know how rare it is especially when it doesn't run in the family" Hermione cried. Ron pulled Hermione into a warm embrace and cried her to their bed. Ron kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek.

"You can tell me when you have nightmares, my love" Ron said stroking her hair.

"I don't want to worry you" Hermione said.

"I'll be ok, sweetheart, I'm here ok?" Ron said. Ron and Hermione made love and fell asleep in each others arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What movie are we watching?" Jack asked.

"Happy Feet!" Emma said while her pigtail braids bounced on her head.

"No!" James and Jack said. Emma stuck her tongue out at her brother and cousin.

"Good luck with that one, sweetheart, you're out numbered by two boys" Ginny said.

"Spiderman?" James asked.

"I'd rather shoot myself" Emma said while Annie put her paw on her nose showing her distaste.

"Shrek 2" Jack said.

"Ok" James and Emma said.

"Emma, go ask my dad if we can make hot chocolate, he won't say no to you" James smirked.

"Yes he will" Emma said.

"Come on, Emmy, you've got cute little smile, and that sweet, innocent voice so you can get away with anything, it always works on dad" Jack said.

"Yeah Emma, you're our best weapon" James said.

"It's ok guys, you don't have to use Emma in your twisted ploy for food" Harry said bringing the kids hot chocolate and sweets.

"Thank you Uncle Harry" the twins said.

"You're very welcome, guys" Harry said.

"Thanks dad" James said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing" Ginny said.

"Or what they're doing" Harry said.

"Harry! Such a man response" Ginny said.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Emma is having an ear ache" Jack said. Harry and Ginny followed their nephew into the game room and to find their niece screaming her head off because her ears hurt. James was sitting by his cousin holding her hand trying to get her stop crying.

"My ears hurt so bad!" Emma cried. Ginny sat in front of Emma and tapped her shoulder so Emma could read her lips.

"Which ear hurts, honey?" Ginny asked.

'Both' Emma Signed.

"Ok, come with me" Ginny said. Ginny put two drops of a potion in Emma's ears.

"How do your ears feel now, sweetie?" Ginny asked.

"Better, thank you, Auntie Ginny" Emma said.

"Do have those often, honey?" Ginny said. Emma shook her head.

"We'll keep an eye on them ok?" Ginny said.

"Will mum and daddy be ok?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, sweetie. How would you like to go out to Diagon Ally tomorrow, just us girls?" Ginny asked. Emma nodded again and went back to the living room.

"Here, Emma, you can lay on the couch" James said giving Emma a blanket and pillows.

"Thanks James" Emma said. After the movie ended the kids were sleeping and Harry woke Emma and the boys.

"Off to bed guys, come on" Harry said.

"Emma, come on, sweetie pie, that's a girl" Harry said helping Emma sit up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Goodnight guys" Harry said to the boys.

"Night dad" James said.

"Night Uncle Harry" Jack said. Harry put Emma into her bed next James.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Harry said kissing his goddaughter's forehead.

"Goodnight Uncle Harry" Emma said sleepily.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma awoke the next morning before everyone else. She and Annie quietly went downstairs and turned on the TV.

"Where's the Closed Captioning button?" Emma said. She finally found it and pressed it so she could actually understand what was going in the episode of Hannah Montana.

"You like this show too, Annie?" Emma laughed watching her service dog dance to the theme song while Emma Signed it. Ginny came downstairs and smiled when she saw Emma and Annie dancing.

'You get the best of both worlds' Emma Signed to Annie. Ginny tapped Emma's shoulder and the small girl blushed.

"You're a good dancer, sweetie" Ginny said. Annie barked.

"You too, Annie" Ginny said patting Annie's head.

"You want breakfast, sweetheart? I'll make your favorite" Ginny said.

"Blueberry pancakes and cinnamon buns?" Emma said excitedly.

"Yes ma'am, I'll get right on that" Ginny said.

"Thank you Aunt Ginny" Emma said.

"You love that muggle show don't you?" Ginny said.

"It's my favorite" Emma said.

"Hello sweet pea" Harry said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Good morning Uncle Harry" Emma said.

"Can I sit with you?" Harry asked. Emma nodded.

"Uncle Harry, why did daddy want to be a healer?" Emma asked. Harry took his little niece into his lap.

"Why do you think, sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"Mum" Emma said.

"That's right, princess. Your dad was very loyal to your mum when she was sick. Brought her to healer appointments, helped her take to her medicine, stayed overnight in the hospital with her; he would sleep in a chair beside her bed until the healers got him his own bed" Harry smiled.

"Didn't daddy take care of mum when she was in her severe state?" Emma asked.

"Right again, little girl, your mum couldn't walk, talk, or even move on her own really, and your dad taught her do that again when other people didn't think she could it" Harry said.

"Wow, daddy really loves mum, do you think I'll find a nice man like daddy who will want to marry me?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure you will, sweetie, um, I have seen the way your friend Danny looks at you. He must think you're pretty" Harry said.

"I can't be pretty, I talk funny" Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, who told you that?" Harry said.

"Emily Parkinson" Emma cried.

"Don't you listen to her, you are a beautiful young lady" Harry said kissing Emma's forehead.

"You have to say that, you're my uncle" Emma cried.

"Hey, one day that Danny won't be able to keep his eyes off you, the same way your dad would look at your mum" Harry said. Ginny came out to the living room with Emma's breakfast.

"Ummm, pancakes" Harry said.

"No, they're for Emma, she's too thin, and she's a growing girl, what are your parents feeding you?" Ginny asked.

"Mum says I eat like dad" Emma said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron awoke the next morning with the feeling of another heartbeat next to his. He looked down at his beautiful who was sleeping like an angel. Hermione started to stir and sit up but Ron gently pushed back into the bed.

"Shhh, you sleep some more" Ron said as he covered Hermione back up.

"As much as I'd love to stay here in bed, we have to pick up the kids and pick up their friend" Hermione said. Ron kissed her forehead and Hermione went to have a shower. Ron went downstairs and called his sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, the kids are having a food fight in the living room, I almost got a marshmallow in the eye" Harry said then the phone rang.

"Hi Ron, how you doing? How's Hermione? Yeah sure, ok Ron bye. Ron and Hermione are going pick up the twins in two hours" Ginny said. When Ginny and Harry came back in the living room the kids were sitting the couch playing video games and the room was spotless.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Emma and Jack your parents will be here in two hours" Ginny said. When Ginny left the kids smiled slyly at Harry.

'I'm watching you' Harry Signed to them.

"Danny's coming over your house today?" James asked.

"Yeah, Emma is very excited" Jack teased.

"Stop teasing me!" Emma cried. James tapped Emma's shoulder.

'Sorry' he Signed.

"I'm going to take a shower" Emma said.

"Do you always have to tease her?" James asked.

"I'm her brother, it's my job" Jack said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Herms, how are you and Ron?" Harry asked hugging his friend.

"We're ok now, Ron's still in shock a little though" Hermione said. The kids came to greet their mother with packed bags. Emma jumped at her mother and Hermione kissed her forehead.

"Were you two good for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"They were awesome. We went out to dinner and they came home, watched movie and went right to sleep" Harry said.

"Hi Aunt Hermione" James said.

"Hello buddy, you had fun with your cousins?" Hermione asked.

"Where's daddy?" Emma asked.

"He's out in the car, sweetie" Hermione said and Emma ran to greet her dad.

"Daddy!" Ron heard a sweet, young feminine voice. Emma opened the passenger door and through her arms around her father.

"Hi my little sweetie" Ron said.

"Do you feel better, daddy? Uncle Harry told us what happened" Emma said. Ron brought Emma into his lap and stroked her hair.

"Emmy, you know what it means to die right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but you're suppose to Heaven and it's such a wonderful place, why does everyone cry? Your patient doesn't have to suffer anymore, she's at peace" Emma said. Ron smiled and kissed Emma's forehead.

"You really are your mother's daughter" Ron said.

"Daddy, do you think I'm too emotionally immature?" Emma asked.

"Where did you get that from, sweetheart?" Ron asked.

"I read something on the internet about how Deaf teenagers aren't as emotionally mature as their hearing peers because of speech delay" Emma said.

"No, sweetie, and don't believe everything you read on-line, you're a very clever and mature girl, you remind me so much of your mum expect for your hair" Ron said.

"Here come mum and Jack" Emma said. Emma felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

Danny: Hi Em, I just arrived at the dock. Emma spoke into the microphone on her phone.

"We'll be right there, Danny" Emma said.

Danny: Ok, thanks, Em, bye

"Was that Danny, sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he just arrived at the dock" Emma said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny looked toward the parking lot of the dock for a sign of auburn curls or spikes or even yellow fur. Before he knew it, Danny was knocked to the ground by a small yellow lab.

"Hello Annie, nice to see you too" Danny laughed.

"Sorry Danny" Emma said helping Danny up. He hugged his female friend and shook hands with the other.

"Sorry it took so long, mate" Jack said.

"Hello Danny, was the ferry ride ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasely" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, let's get your things in the car" Ron said. As they were to the car Danny's hand accidentally brushed against Emma's causing both kids to blush.

"Sorry Em" Danny said.

"It's ok" Emma said. Jack Signed something to Annie who barked in a positive response. Ron and Hermione noticed this too; Hermione thought is was sweet, Ron wanted to keep his eye on Danny however.

"Ron, please don't, they're only 12" Hermione whispered.

"You don't even want to know what was going on my head at his age" Ron whispered back.

"He's sweet boy" Hermione said.

"Yeah they all are until turn 13" Ron said.

"So Jack won't be as sweet as he is now when he turns 13?" Hermione said.

"Ok Annie up you go" Emma said opening the car door for her dog. When Emma tried to climb in after her, she slipped and gave frightened cry.

'I've got you, Em, it's ok' Danny Signed in front of her once he caught her.

"Thank you, Danny" Emma whimpered. Hermione smiled as the young man helped her daughter into the car.

"You use to do that for me" Hermione said.

"You ok, Emmy?" Jack asked. Emma nodded as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok, Em?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that was just really scary" Emma wiping her tears away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, you guys can sleep can sleep in the nook" Ron said. Ron and Hermione renamed the playroom the nook and made it more teen-ish.

"Let me guess, this is Emma's favorite room" Danny said noticing all the books. Emma was on the computer looking movie times. Danny saw disappointment on her beautiful face when she turned away from the screen.

"No Closed Captioning, Emmy?" Jack asked. Emma nodded.

"I should be use to it by now, cinemas don't want to take the time to cater to the deaf" Emma said leaving the room.

"They don't show movies in Closed Captioning?" Danny asked.

"Not a lot of them, and when they do, it's always the movies we can't see; they never put Closed Captioning on the animated films. All my sister wants to do is to see a movie but she can't because cinemas are so insensitive" Jack said.

"Isn't it the law to accommodate disabilities?" Danny asked.

"It's not enforced for cinemas. It is for telly though" Jack said.

"That's not fair" Danny said.

"I know mate, I know" Jack said. Danny left the room to find in her bedroom Emma searching through her many DVDs. Danny tapped Emma's shoulder which made her look up.

"That's a lot of movies" Danny said.

"I have to wait for movies to come out on DVD to see them" Emma said.

"What's your favorite?" Danny said. Emma pointed to the DVD box containing Happy Feet.

"Is that where you got your idea for your Halloween costume?" asked Danny. Emma nodded.

"It's not fair you know that you can't go to the cinema like everyone else" Danny said. I

"I can, it's just hard to understand a lot of it" Emma said.

"Excuse me, Danny, I just need to grab my journal" Emma said. Danny noticed four other journals labeled Age 8, Age 9, Age 10, Age 11.

"I've been keeping a journal since I was eight. I can't say certain things in speech or Sign, so I write them down" Emma said.

"May I read one?" Danny asked.

"Um, you can read the eight year old one" said Emma.

_Dear Journal, _

_School was so scary today. A bunch of boys followed me to the bathroom, someone had put a sign on my back that said 'fellow the retard'. A female teacher came out of the bathroom and saw me and helped me. Mum had to pick me up early. She was furious at the parents of the boys. One of mothers brought her son to our house to so he could apologize to me. I wish people weren't so ignorant about deafness_. _I wonder if any hearing boy would want marry me or if I'll end marrying a Deaf boy. _

Danny looked from the neat handwriting of the journal to his pretty friend now writing in her Age 12 journal. He felt so bad for her.

"Ok, let's go back to the nook, Jack is probably wondering what happened to us" Emma said.

"Kids, dinner!" Ron said.  
"Mum and dad take turns making dinner" Emma said.

"Good dinner, Mr. Weasely" Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny" Ron said.

"Danny where in Ireland do you live?" Hermione asked.

"Just outside Dublin" Danny said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Hermione.

"No, but I have a lot of cousins. It's my mum and dad and my grandparents" Danny said.

"Emma said your grandparents are deaf" Ron said.

"Yes, my grandmum was born deaf, and my granddad was born hearing but became deaf because of WWII" Danny said.

"Isn't that sweet, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Your granddad must be a good man" Ron said. Emma grabbed her stomach and winced in pain.

"Jellybean, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

'Girl problems' Emma Signed.

"Oh that's my department, come on, sweetie pie" Hermione said taking a crying Emma's hand. Hermione laid Emma on the couch in the nook and gave her pain killers and stroked her hair.

"They hurt" Emma cried.

"I know sweetie, mine use to hurt a lot too" Hermione said rubbing her daughter's belly.

"Isn't there a spell for this?" Emma cried.

"No baby, witches have to go through just like female muggles" Hermione cooed.

"I'm going get you some ginger ale, honey, hang in there" Hermione said. Jack and Danny peeked in on Emma who was in immense pain.

"Mate, you could not pay me enough to be a girl" Danny said. The boys decided they would try to comfort Emma.

"Hey Emmy, you want to read a book?" Jack asked. Emma winced and nodded. Danny read the book while Jack Signed it to Emma. When Hermione came back with Emma's ginger ale and found the boys reading to her, she smiled proudly and left the drink at the door.

"Mum must have brought this for you, Emmy" Jack said.

"The boys are reading to Emma to make her feel better. Danny is reading it and Jack is Signing it to her" Hermione said.

"I guess Danny could be good for Emma one day" Ron said.

"I told you" Hermione said triumphantly.

"Yes sweetheart, once again you're right" Ron said pulling his wife into a tight embrace.

"I love you" Ron said.

"I love you too" Hermione said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Feel better, Em?" Danny asked. Emma nodded she sipped her ginger ale.

"Sorry, I just get really bad stomach aches" Emma said.

"It's ok, you can't help it, Emmy" Jack said.

"I'm going to get my pajamas on, I'll be right back" Emma said.

"You guys want to watch TV?" Emma asked.

"You wear glasses, Emma?" Danny said.

"Yeah, just got them, I wear contacts during the day" said Emma.

"They look nice on you" Danny said blushing.

"Thank you, Danny" said Emma hugging Perrier to her chest. Hermione came into the nook to check on her daughter.

"How is your stomach, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"It's better now; mum will you put my hair in braids please?" Emma said.

"Sure sweetie, come with me" Hermione said.

"Your sister is really pretty" Danny said.  
"I'm her brother, I wouldn't know" Jack said.

"I think I'm the only bloke at school who notices" Danny said.

"That's because you can see past her deafness; not many people can" Jack said.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you see your friends, sweetheart?" Mrs. Donavan asked Lizzie.

"There's Jack and Emma and Danny! Guys!" Lizzie said. Emma reached her best friend first and gave her a hug.

"Hi Lizzie" Emma said.

"Hi Emma, I so glad you guys came" Lizzie said.

"My mum is going to be walking the Survivor's Lap with you" Emma said.

"Hi Liz" Jack said hugging

"Hi Jack" Lizzie said shyly.

"Hey Liz, how's your summer going?" Danny asked.

"Ok so far, I don't go to camp until July and that's only two weeks" Lizzie said.

"You go to a camp for kids with cancer right?" Jack asked.

"Or in remission like me, yes" Lizzie said. When Hermione was exiting the car she slipped and fell to ground. She winced as Ron went to his wife's side.

"Mum!" Emma cried. Annie ran to Hermione and assisted Ron in helping her up.

"Oh no, is she alright?" Mrs. Donavan asked.

"You're alight, my darling, its ok" Ron said. Emma and Jack ran to their mother.

"Are you ok, mum?" Emma said hugging Hermione around the waist as Ron got Hermione's wheelchair for her.

"I'm alright, sweetie, thank you" Hermione said.

"Emma, step back for a second, Jellybean" Ron said taking Hermione's hand and helping her into the chair.

"Why don't you kids put your stuff in the tent" Mr. Donavan said. The tent was much like the tent Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in at the Qudditch World Cup only much larger and muggles don't suspect a thing.

"Top bunk!" Emma shouted climbing up the bed like a monkey.

"Did you have cinnamon buns for breakfast, Emma?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, and now the room is spinning" said Emma holing her head. Emma pulled out her penguin and placed him on her pillow along with her book.

"Come on, Emma, I want to get my face painted" Lizzie said. When the kids left the tent and found the face-painting place, they noticed the girls working it also did nails.

"Oh boys, you should get nails done" Emma smiled evilly.

"Oh no" the boys said.  
"Oh yeah, we'll each give you five sickles if you get both your finger and toe nails done" the girls giggled.

"And we get to pick the color" Lizzie said.

"What my dear brother, Liz? What color would go good with his eyes?" Emma asked.

"Pink of course. Let's see, Danny has these nice blue eyes, let's give him purple" Lizzie said.

"Hello kids, what can we do for you?" the first woman asked.

"My brother and our friend are getting their nails done" Emma said.

"Oh no, poor boys, did you lose a bet?" the second woman asked. Emma got a penguin on her cheek while Lizzie got a hummingbird.

"Aww, you boys look so pretty" Emma giggled. James and Leah showed up an hour later.

"That's a good color on you, mate" James laughed at his cousin.

"The girls made us do it" Jack said.

"Hey you didn't have to take the bet" Lizzie said.

"Hey kids, oh my goodness, Ronald, come look at your son" Hermione giggled.

"Oh God, did you lads lose a bet?" Ron asked.

"No they won a bet" Emma said.

"Lizzie, you want to walk beside me, sweetie? We're going to start soon" Hermione said. Ron put Emma on his shoulders and walked over to where the survivors were walking.

"Yea Mum and Lizzie!" Emma shouted.

"Go Mum! Go Lizzie!" Jack shouted. Danny watched Emma bounce on her father's shoulders as she cheered on her mum.

"Go Aunt Hermione!" shouted James. Ron blew Hermione a kiss.

'I love you' Ron Signed to his wife.

'I love you too' Hermione Signed back. When the survivor's lap ended Hermione took Lizzie over the dinner they were having for the survivors.

"Here you go guys, go get something to eat. There's food over there" Harry said handing the kids some money. Jack tapped Emma's shoulder when they were getting food.

"That little boy is using Sign Language with his mum" Jack said. The mother had hearing aids. Emma decided to talk with the mother. Emma tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hi my name Emma' Emma Signed. The mother smiled at her.

'Hi Emma, my name Grace. Your parents deaf too?' the woman Signed.

'No, hearing, my brother too' Signed Emma.

'How you learn Sign?' Grace asked.

'Mum taught me. She knows Sign, dad too' Emma Signed.

'You Oral too then too?' Grace asked.

'Yes and I have a service dog. Your son deaf?' Emma asked.

'No, he a KODA' (A/N: That's a real term in deaf culture that means Kids Of Deaf Adults).

'You use your hearing aids a lot?' asked Emma.

'Yes, but it doesn't solve everything' Grace said.

'You read lips?' Emma Signed.

'A little bit, my parents are deaf too so they never forced me to learn to learn to lip read. You probably a Successful Oral. Both of my parents tried to but they just couldn't. The speech therapy wasn't as good back then. You get from reading lips all day?' Grace said.

'Yes, my brother, cousin and friends will Sign with me sometimes' Emma said.

'That good, my younger sister is only hearing person in my family' Grace said.

'So she really does fit that statistic. 90 percent of deaf couples have at least one hearing child' Emma said.

'You know some who had cancer?' Grace asked.

'Yes, my mum. She had leukemia when she was a teenager' Emma Signed.

'My sister had a brain tumor when she was eight. She's around here somewhere' Grace Signed.

'Honey, this Emma, she Deaf-Oral. Her parents are hearing' Grace Signed to her husband.

'How you learn Sign' Jake asked.

'My mum taught me' Emma Signed.

"Do you guys know what they're saying?" Danny asked.

"Only some" James said.

"The husband, Jake asked Emma how she learned to Sign" Jack said. Emma knelt in front of the little boy.

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Logan, is reading lips hard?" the little boy asked.

"Yes it's very hard, it doesn't come naturally" Emma said.

"How long did it take you to talk?" Logan asked.

"Three years" Emma said.

"Wow, you talk really good. Are you glad you can talk?" Logan asked.

"Sometimes, I get tired from it though" Emma said.

"My dad thinks deaf kids shouldn't have to speak. He doesn't talk with my grandma and grandpa because they made him have hearing aids. He hates them now" Logan said.

"Do your grandparents ever learn to Sign for him?" Emma asked.

"No" Logan said.

"That's why he hates them. They forced him to be hearing when he clearly wasn't. We don't see our deafness as being a terrible disability, only the hearing do. My mum said the doctor wanted me to get a cochlear implant but she didn't want me to because they're dangerous and she and my dad didn't see anything wrong with me" Emma said.

"Your mum and dad are good parents then, unlike my grandma and grandpa" Logan said. Emma turned from Logan back to Jake.

'Your parents were part of are part of Audism, aren't they?' Emma asked.

'I hate them with a passion; they never loved me, just because I "Failed" in lip reading. They didn't understand that being deaf isn't a sin, it's a blessing. Our culture is beautiful, Sign Language is beautiful, and you don't have to hear to be able to say 'I love you'. Right buddy?' Jake Signed to his son. Logan hugged his dad.

'Right Daddy' Logan Signed to his dad and hugged him.

'It was nice to meet you, Emma' Grace Signed.

'Nice to meet you too' Emma Signed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Emma, let's get some food" James said.

"Let's go sit over there with those kids" said Emma.

"Hi, my name is Emma; this is my brother, Jack, my cousin James, and my friend Danny. Mind if we sit here?" asked Emma. The two boys didn't look up from their meals as they spoke.

"My name is Steven"

"My name is Evan"

"Are you want to sit with them, Emma, they're kinda weird" Jack said.

"Shhh, don't be mean, they're autistic" said Emma taking a seat next to Evan and the boys followed her lead.

"Are you twins? My brother and I are twins" said Emma trying to get them to make eye contact.

"Yes, I am 5.9 minutes older than Steven. We had brain tumors" Evan said.

"Really, how old were you?" asked Emma.

"Evan was diagnosed at 3 ½ and I was diagnosed at 4 ½" Steven said.

"How old are you now?" Emma asked.

"We're 13, how old are you are you, Emma?" Evan asked.

"I'm 12" Emma said kindly.

"You are really pretty" Evan said. Emma blushed. Danny felt a jealous rage run through him, he wished he could tell Emma that.

"Thank you, that's very nice" said Emma.

"You're nice, pretty girls never talk to us" Steven said.

"I kind of understand. I'm deaf" Emma said.

"We used Sign Language when we were little because we could get our words out yet" Evan said.

"Do you still use it?" asked Emma.

"Sometimes, if we're frustrated and we have a hard time talking" said Steven.

"Say something to them, be nice" Emma whispered to the boys.

"Um, do you guys play any sports?" James asked.

"Yeah we play football" Evan said.

"What else do you like to do?" asked Emma.

"Evan draws really well" Steven said.

"Do you have any drawings with you, I draw too" said Emma. Evan took his sketch book out of his backpack and put in front of Emma.

"Oh wow, these are so good! You like to draw buildings?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, that's our school. It's a special school for kids like us" said Evan. Steven and Evan's parents came back to their sons and noticed the young girl talking with them.

"Hi boys, who is this?" their mother asked.

"This is Emma, she's really nice" Steven said.

"Thank you for keeping our boys company" the father said.

"They're very nice boys, oh sorry that's our uncle, bye Steven, bye Evan" said Emma.

"Bye Emma" Steven said.

"Bye Emma" Evan repeated.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey guys, who were those boys you were talking to, Emma?" Harry asked.

"Steven and Evan, they're twins and have autism" said Emma.

"Oh they must be high functioning" Harry said.

"They had brain tumors when they were 3 and 4" said Emma.

"Good lord, they're parents" Harry said.

"I know, I wonder how mum and daddy would be if that happened to us" said Emma.

"I don't think anything will happen to you guys" Harry said ruffling Emma's hair.

"Where's dad?" asked Jack.

"Oh he's with your mum and Lizzie at the Survivor's dinner. You guys want to walk around the track?" asked Harry.

"Look here's mind and Jack's" said Emma kneeling in front of her luminary.

"In honor of my Mum love, Emma" said Emma proudly with a drawing of a panther on the bag.

"There's Lizzie's from her parents" said Danny.

"In Honor of our special little girl, Lizzie" Jack said. When night fell everyone walked around the track together to look at the bags. Hermione cried when she saw the luminaries form her husband and her children.

"Thank you" Hermione cried hugging her husband. Emma and Jack kissed their mum's cheek.

"Thank you, Buddy" Hermione said kissing Jack's cheek.

'Thank you, Sweetie' Hermione Signed to her daughter.

'I love you, Mummy' Emma Signed.

'I love you too, Emmy' Hermione Signed backed. Hermione took her daughter's hand and mother and daughter walked the track together. Hermione and everyone else expect Emma herd Ron cry out when he saw a luminary for the patient he lost. Emma ran to her daddy and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, daddy, she's in a happy place now, she's not in pain anymore" said Emma. Ron his sweet daughter's forehead and hugged her tightly.

"My sweet little girl" Ron whispered against Emma's ear letting her feel the vibrations even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"My nice daddy" Emma said.

"How did you know what I said?" asked Ron.

"I felt what your lips said" said Emma.

"You made one for me, Emma?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I did, you're my best friend" Emma said. Lizzie hugged her friend and found that James, Jack and Danny had made some for her too, she especially liked Jack's. Lizzie and Hermione, the survivors, were beginning to grow tired and they all headed back to the tent. The kids went to their room while the adults stayed up and had tea.

"Mione, you sure you don't want to go to bed?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Your kids are wonderful, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny we're so glad Lizzie made friends" Mrs. Donavan said.

"Thank you, Caroline, Lizzie is a very sweet girl" Hermione said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Danny could pass me my pajamas please? It's those pink ones with the dogs" asked Emma.

"Catch, Em!" Danny shouted. Emma got under her covers and quickly changed into her pajamas.

"Emmy, go ask dad if we can make hot chocolate" Jack said. Emma rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen of the tent where the adults were.

"Dad, can we make hot coca?" Emma asked.

"No sweet pea, no sugar before bed" Ron said kissing Emma's cheek.

"He said no, I'm tired anyway, I'm going to bed" said Emma.

"Goodnight Em" said Danny.

"Goodnight Emma, thank you for the luminary" Lizzie said. Emma climbed into her bunk and was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The adults were off to bed as well. As Hermione was getting into bed Ron hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Well hello Mr. Weasely" Hermione giggled.

"Mm, when's the last time I made love to you?" Ron asked.

"I can't remember" Hermione smirked.

"I think you're overdue" Ron said.


	27. Chapter 27

Emma was sitting on the steps of Tent L at camp when four owls secretly dropped a package and four letters in front of her.

"Thank you, Snowbelle" Emma whispered to her snowy owl and gave her a treat.

"You guys go up in those trees and rest here for a few days, you had a long journey" Emma whispered. Her friend Mackenzie was just coming back from getting a soda.

"Hi Emma, what did you get?" asked Mackenzie.

"I got candy from my dad, a book from my mum, a stuffed lion, and letters from my brother, my cousin and my friends Danny and Lizzie" said Emma.

"Lucky, I never get that much mail in one day" said Mackenzie. Their friend Lauren came back to the tent after helping her chore group with afternoon dish duty.

"Ooo, Emma get a letter from a boy" Lauren teased.

"It's just my friend Danny" said Emma blushing.

"Isn't he the one you have a crush on?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes" said Emma shyly.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Lauren asked. Emma took out her photo album and opened it.

"That's him, with the red hair, he's from Ireland" said Emma.

"Ooo, he's cute. Where did you meet him?" Mackenzie asked.

"On the train to my new school. There were no empty compartments left and he asked if he could sit with me" Emma blushed.

"You should ask him out someday" Lauren said. Their counselor, Mallory entered the tent then to have a nap during rest hour.

"Hey girls" she said tiredly.

"Mallory, look at this boy, he's Emma's friend" Lauren said.

"He's cute, where is he from, Emma?" Mallory asked her camper.

"He's from Ireland, he's very nice" said Emma.

"They don't make them like that in here in The States. What do you girls have after rest hour?" Mallory asked.

"Arts and Crafts" Lauren said.

"Volleyball" said Mackenzie.

"Rifle" said Emma.

"Alright, you're heading up with me! What level are you on now, Emma? Like a million?" Mallory asked.

"No, Bar 5, I'm kneeling" Emma giggled.

"Gezz girl, I wasn't on bar 5 until was 14. I'm no where near expert like you are. Which gun do you use?" Mallory asked.

"Foxy" Emma said.

"Oh yeah, the little one" Mallory said.

"I'm going to sleep" Emma said.

"Want me to wake you up, Emma?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, Annie can do that, thank you though, Mackenzie" Emma said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, Emma felt a paw on her back and a wet nose on her cheek.

"Ok Ann, I'm up" Emma said. She packed her bag with a sketch book and a book.

"Ready hon?" Mallory said. Mallory set up the rifle range while waiting for the rest of the girls to show up. Emma took out a rifle jacket, an eye patch and a kneeling pillow.

"Hi Emma" a little nine year old named Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki, are you going to shoot today?" asked Emma.

"I'll try, are you going to?" asked Nikki.

"Yup, I'm already see?" said Emma.

"You use that little gun?" asked Nikki.

"Yes, Foxy, she's a good gun, she'll probably be a good fit for you too" Emma said.

"Ok one, two, three four, please go to your mats girls, Emma I'll be right there, sweetie" Kate, the other rifle counselor said. Kate helped Emma get set up the kneeling position for in rifle. Emma had one leg behind her the other on the pillow like a man proposing to his girlfriend. The small Winchester 52 rile rested on Emma's arm and shoulder and she was able to pass bar 5 in two rounds.

"Miss Emma Weasely, look at these targets! You scored a perfect one every time!" Kate said.

"Yea Emma!" Nikki said.

"Way a go, Emma!" her friend Ali said.

"Too bad you're not old enough to be on the rifle team yet" Mallory smiled.

"Only two more years until I can" said Emma. Afternoon activities ended and Emma and Ail walked back to the Mid field which was the unit for the 11, 12, and 13 year old girls.

"Guys look at Emma's targets!" Ail said.

"Woah! Holly cow! Emma, you have to have a counselor show these off at dinner!" Mackenzie said.

"I don't want to show off, I'll seem like a, you know, the B word" said Emma.

"I'll do it for you, let's practice. Hey everyone look at Emma Weasely's rifle targets!" Lauren said skipping around the Mid and Junior field.

"Emma Rose Weasely, why didn't you tell me you could shoot like this?" said Zoë, another counselor who was also from England.

"I don't like to make big deals out of things" Emma said.

"Emma, honey, you're deaf, and I think its ok for you to boast about stuff like this" Zoë said.

"My mum told me to never boast about the gifts God gives us or he'll take them away" said Emma.

At Dinner, the camp sang a song to Emma that everyone sings when they want to offer congratulations to someone; it was in the tune of "Happy Birthday"

"Congratulations to you,

Congratulations to you,

Congratulations dear, Emma.

Congratulations to you"

"Stand up, Emma" Lauren said.

"What did she do?" one of teenaged girls asked.

"She scored 10 perfect targets in rifle today and passed her bar 5" another said.

"Wow! How old is she?" the first girl asked.

"She's 12" the second girl said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I wonder what Jack and Emma are up to now" Hermione sighed as she flipped the children's baby books.

"Emmy is probably getting perfect scores in rifle, and Jack is scoring every goal in football" Ron said. Ron then noticed tears come to his wife's eyes.

"Mione, what's wrong, darling?" Ron asked.

"I want to have another baby" Hermione sobbed.

"Oh God, oh sweetheart, we talked about this remember? The healer said Emma and Jack would have to be it for you. It would be too dangerous for you to have another child, and you went through menopause two years after the twins were born" Ron said holding his Hermione in his lap and rubbing her back.

"It's just, I always miss the twins when they leave and I want another baby in the house" Hermione cried.

"It was your idea to send the kids to camp, you thought it would build up Emma's self-esteem and Jack wouldn't be bored all summer without his sister" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"What if we adopted a baby?" Ron cooed.

"I know this sounds horrible of me but, I want my own" Hermione cried.

"I know love, I know, um the only thing I could think of is a surrogate" Ron said.

"Oh god, no, Ron, I could never put another women threw that" Hermione cried. Just then Harry and Ginny came in the house with a pop.

"Hello, anyone home?" Harry asked. They found Ron cradling and rocking Hermione in his lap.

"Shhh, everything will be alright, darling" said Ron tears coming to his own eyes at the expense of his wife.

"Why did God do this to me, Ron? Why wouldn't he let me have more children?" cried Hermione.

"Oh God, they want another baby" Ginny whispered.

"Hermione can't have anymore" Harry said sadly.

"Are you going to leave me, Ron?" cried Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Weasely, what gave you a crazy idea like that?" Ron asked.

"Because, your sperm is still alive and kicking and my uterus took early retirement" Hermione said.

"Mione, we've been married 12 years, you see this ring? I never take it off; you can ask anyone at the hospital. My patients say 'Healer Weasely, why don't you take your ring off?' and I say because my wife is very special and important to me" Ron said.

"I'm so sorry I can't give you more children" Hermione whimpered.  
"Hey, I love my son and my daughter, and I love you. We have the perfect family" Ron said.

"Hey guys" Harry said with Ginny in tears behind him.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione whimpered.

"Oh Hermione, I would gladly be a surrogate for you" said Ginny hugging Hermione.

"Oh no, Ginny, that is so, I don't even know, but I could never do that to you. You'd be carrying a baby that wouldn't even be yours, and wouldn't it be weird having your brother's sperm in you?" Hermione laughed lightly. Ginny made a face.

"Maybe we were only meant to have two children, love" Ron said.

"But your family is so big, I thought you wanted that too" Hermione said.

"I have everything I ever wanted, sweetheart" Ron said kissing his wife's lips gently. Hermione snuggled up to her husband and kissed his cheek.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you reading, Emma?" Mackenzie asked as she got into her bed.

"Letter from Danny. I didn't get a chance to read it yet" said Emma as she put her glasses on and lay her contacts case on her trunk and Annie brought her a flashlight.

"_Hey Em, _

_How's camp going? Have met any nice blokes, oh wait you're at an all- girl's camp. Never mind. I hope the muggles weren't freaked out by Blarney; this was her first big trip. How's the food? Is it as good as Hogwarts? What kind of things do you do for fun there anyway? You have no idea how boring it can be around here. I can only draw for so long. I hope you come home soon so we can hang out. Have fun at rest of your time at camp!_

_Love, _

_Danny"_ Lauren noticed the love-struck expression on her friend's face and she came to sit with her.

"You really like this boy, huh?" said Lauren. Emma nodded.

"Ask him out" said Lauren said.

"We're 12! What are we going to do on a date? Go to cinema and throw popcorn at people's heads for two hours?" asked Emma.

"Sounds fun to me" Mackenzie said.

"I'll do it when I'm older and when I'm ready" said Emma.

"Don't they dances at your school?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah but there for fourth years and up, they have socials for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. Like last year four of the teachers took us to the nearby village to go trick-or-treating because the older students were having a dance. For Christmas we had an outdoor party while the older students had the Yule Ball" said Emma.

"When do you get to go to the dances?" asked Lauren.

"Not until fourth year" said Emma.

"Ladies, lights out, ok? Emma, sorry, sweetie" Zoë said.

"I'm scared of the dark" Emma whimpered.

"Why don't you put your torch in your book bag put it beside you so you won't be frightened" Zoë said kindly. Emma nodded and obeyed the counselor.

"Is Mallory on portal tonight?" asked Emma.

"Nope, she's off. Goodnight sweethearts" said Zoë.


	28. Chapter 28

That night Ron treated his wife like a queen, even though he always did that. He made her favorite dinner and dessert for her and the couple ate it while snuggling on the couch watching Hermione's favorite TV show. Then Ron drew hot and relaxing bubble bath for Hermione. Hermione put her head in Ron's chest and he washed her back.

"How does that feel, my love?" asked Ron.

"It feels nice" Hermione whimpered.

"Lay back, love, I'm going to wash your hair" Ron said softly. Hermione sighed as Ron massaged her scalp with the shampoo.

"You are so beautiful" Ron said. Hermione's eyes began water again and Ron sat her up and held her.

"I don't feel beautiful if I can't give you anymore children" Hermione cried.

"Mione, my love, I told you I'm happy with a small family. My house was always so insane and everything. This way I get to spoil you and the kids more" Ron smiled dripping water down her back. Ron helped Hermione out of the tub, put her robe around her and carried her to their bedroom.

"I'm not really in mood tonight, Ron" said Hermione.

"It's alright, love, I like just holding you anyway" Ron said as Hermione snuggled into his chest.

"The kids come home in two days, you must be happy about that" said Ron stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione nodded.

"Please don't be sad, my love, I hate seeing you cry" Ron said.

"I can't help it, I feel so useless" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, you have the most important job in the wizarding world and you have another very important job here at home, especially when it comes to Emma who needs her mum more than anyone now that she's about to become a teenager" said Ron.

"A deaf teenage girl, life won't be boring" Hermione managed to smile.

"Especially for the Hogwarts staff" Ron added.

"I guess not having another baby wouldn't be the end of the world, and you're right Emma and Jack will need us" said Hermione.

"I love you, and Big Jack and Little Emma" Ron said softly.

"I love you too and my babies" said Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Little Emma came off the plane at Heathrow Airport in London and rushed to her dad with her service dog right behind her.

"Hi Jellybean! How's my girl? Hey did you get taller?" asked Ron asked picked up his daughter.

"I'm 4'10'' now, daddy! Where's mum?" asked Emma.

"This can't be my baby girl, she's a tiny little thing" said Hermione. Emma jumped down from her father and rapped her arms around her mum.

"When does Jack's plane get here?" asked Emma.

"About an hour from now; why don't you have a nap, baby girl, you must be knackered" Ron said. Emma climbed into a chair and curled up in it while Annie lay loyally beside her.

"Excuse me, is your daughter deaf?" a young woman asked.

"Yes she is, why do you ask?" asked Hermione.

"My husband just found out our son is deaf. How did you handle it?" the young mother asked.

"Oh well we found out Emma was deaf when she was about three months. Hermione started teaching her and our son Sign Language. Then when the twins were about 9 months Emma started oral training and she said her first word at three years old" Ron said.

"You have twins who are deaf?" the mother asked.

"No, just our daughter, our son is hearing" said Hermione.

"Did you ever consider cochlear implants?" the woman asked.

"No, it's a very invasive and dangerous surgery. Didn't the pediatrician tell you that?" Hermione asked.

"No, he just said we should get one for Liam, it would be easier for us" the woman said.

"He didn't tell you a tube goes up the middle ear and the auditory part of the child's brain?" said Hermione.

"Oh my goodness, no, I have to tell my husband we're not doing that but, we don't know Sign Language" said the woman.

"You can take classes, its very easy to learn" Hermione said.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it" the woman said. Just then the woman's husband came with her son to pick her.

"Hello sweetie, guess what, Liam learned a Sign all by himself!" said the husband.

"Really? Liam, can you show mummy?" asked the woman. The little boy put up his thumb, index finger, and pinky finger.

"It means 'I love you'" said the husband. The young mother took her son and held him close.

"Mummy loves you too, so much" the woman said.

Emma awoke an hour later beside her father.

"Daddy, can I get something to eat?" asked Emma.

"Sure sweetie, let's go" said Ron.

"Where's mum?" asked Emma.

"Jack's flight is delayed she went to find out when it would be in" said Ron taking Emma's hand.

"Daddy, you don't need to hold my hand, I'm a big girl" said Emma.

"I just don't want you to get lost" said Ron.

"I have Annie, Daddy, and you're easy to find in a crowd" said Emma.

"Mum!" Emma said.

"Hey sweetie, you two getting some lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Excuse me" said Emma standing on her tip toes.

"May I help you?" the cashier asked.

"May I have a chicken sandwich please?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Anything to drink, hon?" the cashier asked.

"Apple juice please?" said Emma.

"Emma, sweetie, look who it is" Hermione smiled pointing to the right.

"Danny?" said Emma.

"Emma! You're home! How was camp?" Danny said.

"It was so fun, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"My grandmum and granddad went on holiday to The States" said Danny.

"Why did they fly all the way from Heathrow?" asked Emma.

"It was the only flight they could get" said Danny.

"Emma! Hello, lass" Mr. Flaherty

"Hello Mr. Flaherty" said Emma.

"Where's your brother?" Mr. Flaherty asked.

"His plane hasn't come in yet" said Emma. Annie came walking to Emma's side.

"Hey Annie!" Danny said giving the service dog a high five.

"Hey Danny, guess what, I'm trying out for Qudditch!" said Emma.

"Really? That's great! Your parents think its ok?" Danny said.

"Well, I haven't really told them yet, especially not my dad" said Emma.

"Will your dad not let you?" asked Danny.

"Well I am his "little princess", he wants me to stay sweet and innocent forever, even when I'm, 30" said Emma.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him" said Danny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh no, not in second year, maybe in her fourth" said Ron.

"Ron, Jack wants to try too" said Harry.

"Oh um, well" Ron said.

"So, our son can try out, but our daughter can't?" said Hermione with her arms crossed.

"It's just, Jack isn't in Emma's, er, situation" said Ron.

"Oh, ok, so because Jack is a boy and he's hearing means he can, but because Emma is a girl and she's deaf, means she can't. Ok, I see how it is. Harry, they make brooms for the deaf right?" said Hermione.

"Of course, we have them at Hogwarts, and the blind, and para and quadriplegics" said Harry.

"Good, we'll take James and the twins shopping for brooms. It can be an early Christmas gift" said Hermione glaring at Ron.

"But Mione…" said Ron.

"My decision is final, Ronald" said Hermione.

"What if she gets hurt?" said Ron.

"She'll be fine, Ronald! Have some faith in her" said Hermione.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woah look at all the brooms" Emma said.

"Oh Mistress Weasely and Mr. Potter, what a treat! What can I do for you?" the shop keeper.

"We're looking for good Qudditch brooms" Harry said.

"Ah, yes of course, wait, isn't the young lady too young to be at Hogwarts?" the shop keeper asked.

"My daughter and son are 12" said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me measure the two boys first" the keeper said.

"Ok, I think these Numbus 2010s would do nicely for the boys. Now let's you, dear" the keeper said.

"I'm deaf, do you have specialty brooms?" said Emma.

"Of course I do, just let me measure you first. Alright, 4'11" and ½ . Our brooms for the deaf are right over here, dear" the shop keeper said. Emma scanned her eyes over the brooms in her size. She found a beautiful Phoenixflame 5000.

"Oh mum, can I get this one, please?" asked Emma. Hermione looked the broom to make sure it was safe for Emma.

"Of course you can, sweetie" Hermione said.

"Daddy, daddy, look at my broom! I'm trying out for keeper like you" said Emma.

"It's very nice, sweetheart" Ron said.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Emma said.

"I'm just not comfortable with you playing Qudditch, poppet, that's all" Ron said.

"Because I'm deaf?" asked Emma.

"Yes, Jellybean, that's why" Ron said.

"That's why I'm trying out for keeper, daddy. You don't really need to hear for that and the broom will light up if something is coming at me" Emma said.

"See Ron, your daughter is very clever, she knows what she's doing" said Hermione.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The kids were at school as second years, and Danny, Lizzie, and Leah cheered on Emma, Jack, and James as they tried out for Qudditch.

"Weasely, Emma, you're trying out for Keeper, sweetheart?" Jason Wood asked.

"Yes, I know mostly boys hold that position but, since I can't hear, nothing will distract me and my broom will vibrate and light up when something is coming at me" said Emma.

"Well let's see what you've got, Emma" Jason said. Emma mounted her broom and flew over to the goal post.

"Alight right first one!" Jason said. Emma blocked it with her arm. The next one flew over her head but she was too quick for it. The next one went under her and she kicked it with her foot.

"That was best goal keeping I've ever seen!" Jason said.

"Em, that was amazing!" Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny" Emma blushed.

"That was awesome, Emmy" Jack said hugging his sister.

"Thanks, Jack, now it's your turn" Emma said.

"I'll bet you'll get seeker, James, just like Uncle Harry" said Emma.

"Yeah, and you'll get keeper like Uncle Ron and Jack will beater like Uncle George" James said.

"What do you have after lunch, Em?" Danny asked.

"Counseling" said Emma.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After tryouts, Emma knocked on the door of her counselor's office.

"Hi Emma, come in" Christine said.

"How you are doing today? I heard you tired out for Qudditch" Christine said.

"Yeah, I tried out to be keeper like my dad" Emma said.

"I bet he's very proud of you for doing that" Christine said.

"He was a little cautious about at first because I'm deaf" said Emma.

"How did you feel about that?" asked Christine.

"I was a little angry because he would let Jack go right ahead and do anything, not me" said Emma.

"I also think its because your dad still sees you as his little girl, and no dad wants his little girl to grow up even though he knows she has too" said Christine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They posted the results of the Qudditch tryouts!" said Leah.

"Yes! Seeker!" James shouted.

"I got beater!" said Jack. Jack put Emma on his shoulders so she could see.

"KEEPER! I got keeper!" Emma shouted.

"What?! How did a deaf girl get keeper?" a Slytherin said.

"Because she was good!" said Jason defensively.

"She's going to make Gryffindor lose, and we'll just be laughing!" the Slytherin said. Tears filled Emma's eyes and she ran off to the common room. Danny found Emma stroking her owl's feathers and he tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Em" said Danny.

"Hi" Emma whimpered.

"Emma don't pay attention those Slytherins, Em. You're an awesome Qudditch player and you're gonna kick some Slytherin butt on Saturday" said Danny. Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Danny" said Emma.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ronald, we got a letter from the twins!" said Hermione.

"They made the Qudditch team!" Hermione said happily.

"What?!" said Ron.

"Jack is a Beater, and Emma is Keeper" Hermione said eyeing her husband.

"No, no, no, my little girl can't be Keeper, she'll get hurt!" Ron shouted.

"The only one who seems to have a problem with this is you! She is not a little girl anymore! She'll be 13 in April! If you keep up this overly-protective father thing with her, she'll resent you forever. I'm getting you a book on deaf adolescent development and you will read it!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine but, don't come crying to me when our little girl is all banged up in the hospital wing!" Ron shouted.

"For the last time, she's not a little girl! One day you'll wake up and find she's a woman, you won't even know her!" Hermione screamed and stomped off to the nook. Kodiak followed Hermione. Once she sat down on the couch the husky put his head in Hermione's lap.  
"Ron doesn't understand anything, Kodiak. Emma wants to be independent like me. When I was in treatment Ron was all about helping me be independent again, I don't understand why he isn't doing the same with his daughter" Hermione whimpered. Ron sighed as he listened to his wife's words. He felt like a total jerk. He didn't know why he was so protective of all the women in his life; his sister, his wife, and his daughter. Ron took out the very organized baby books Hermione had made. He saw the picture of Jack's first word and Emma's first Sign. She looks more like her beautiful mother everyday and is the spitting image of his father. Ron could handle his son growing up so he could become a man and protect his sister but he just can't let his daughter grow up and he doesn't know why.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma sat on a bench in her Qudditch uniform taking deep breaths. Jason came to sit next her.

"Hey Emma, I was nervous at my first Qudditch match too, and you know you're very brave; being the first girl ever at Hogwarts to ever take the Keeper position" said Jason.

"Thank you, Jason" said Emma. Lizzie, Leah and Danny came to wish their friends good luck.  
"Hi Emma! Oh you must be so excited!" said Lizzie.

"I'm nervous" said Emma holding her stomach.

"You'll do great, Emma! Your tryouts were awesome!" said Leah.

"Thanks girls" said Emma.

"I made you this for good luck, Em" said Danny presenting a tiny handmade carved lion holding a rose in his right paw.

"He can never break. Just attach him to your broom" Danny smiled. Emma blushed. Lizzie turned to Jack in his Beater uniform and she blushed at how handsome he looked.

"Good luck, Jack" said Lizzie shyly.

"Thanks Liz" said Jack smiled.

"Guys, we're ready to start" said Jason. Jack Signed to his sister to take her place in line.

"Here is our new Beater assisting Wood, Jack Weasely and his sister our new Keeper, Emma Weasely. I understand that even though Weasely is deaf she can do the Keeper position quite well because nothing can distract her and she has a special broom to accommodate her needs" Brian Jordan said. Emma turned to the stand where the teachers watched and spotted her parents she smiled happily and waved to them. A Slytherin tried get the Quaffle in the Gryffindor goal but Emma blocked it with her arm.

"Weasely successfully blocks her first goal! I know she can't hear me but way to go, Emma!" said Brian. Jack hit the Quaffle with all his might and it ended up going in Gryffindor's goal.

"Gryffindor scores! Nice job,Weasely!" Brian shouted.

"Yea Jack!" Emma shouted.

"Oh Ron look at our babies! They play Qudditch so wonderfully. Just like their father" said Hermione. Ron looked over at his daughter to see the Bludger coming towards her but her broom got her out of the way and Emma punched the Bludger away with her tiny yet mighty fist. Emma caught her breath and Jason came and tapped her shoulder.

"You alight, Emma? Don't worry about Slythin scoring it's ok" said Jason.

"I'm ok, I was just scared" said Emma.

"Potter caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Brain shouted.

"We won, Emma! Your cousin caught the Snitch!" said Jason. Emma flew down to James and hugged him tightly which he did in turn. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny came running towards their children. Ron swept up Emma and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Jellybean" said Ron.

"Thanks Daddy" said Emma.

"And you, Mate, you've got a nice set of muscles on you" said Ron ruffling his son's hair.

"Thanks Dad" Jack smiled. Danny ran to his friends. He kissed Emma on the cheek making her blush deeply and gave Jack one of those secret male handshake things; he did the same thing with James too. Lizzie and Leah rushed to Emma and hugged her.

"You were so awesome, Emma! Those Slytherins are still gobsmacked" said Lizzie. Emma turned back to Danny and he smiled at her.

"Thank you for the good luck charm, Danny" said Emma.

"You're welcome, Em, I guess he really helped you" said Danny.

"Yeah he did" Emma blushed.

"Aren't you going to give him a name?" asked Danny.

"Goliath, it seems fitting I think" said Emma stroking the tiny purring lion. Danny stared proudly at his female friend. She just proved that in Qudditch being deaf doesn't matter; how much more wonderful could she get?


	30. Chapter 30

Ron was just leaving the cafeteria at St. Mungo's from his lunch break when saw:

"Hermione!" Ron rushed over to the ER Healers.

"What happened?!" Ron shouted.

"Please Healer Weasely, not right now!" one of them said.

"She is my wife! What happened?!" Ron shouted again.

"She had a heart attack at work" an intern said.

"Heart attack?! She's 35 years old!" Ron said.

"You're an oncologist, Healer Weasely! You should that some former leukemia patients have problems with their heart!"

"Hermione asks me to check her heart everyday! I checked it this morning! She's never had a problem with it!" Ron shouted.

Hermione woke up in a hospital bed a few hours later.

"Mistress, you're awake, thank goodness can I get you anything?" her Healer said.

"My husband" Hermione whimpered. Ron came into the room and rushed over to his wife's side.

"Oh 'Mione, thank God you're alright" Ron said holding her and kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"You had a heart attack, my love" said Ron as he stroking her hairline.

"Hea-heart attack?" Hermione gasped.

"Was your chest hurting at all today, sweetie?" asked Ron.

"Yes a little" Hermione said weakly.

"Mione, love, anytime your chest hurts I want you to tell me ok? You really scared me" Ron said nuzzling Hermione's cheek. Hermione slowly moved over in her bed to let her husband in.

"How were your patients today?" asked Hermione.

"One girl came in with her boyfriend, he held her hand during her spinal tap" said Ron taking Hermione's hand.

"I hope he's good to her like were with me" said Hermione.

"He is, he comes to all the appointments with her" said Ron stroking Hermione's cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, my love" Ron whispered.

"I love you" said Hermione.

"I love you too" said Ron.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Christmas Time at Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny wanted to do something for the younger kids since the 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years were having the Yule Ball.

"I wish we could go to the Yule Ball" said Emma.

'Yeah because you would be the prettiest witch there' Danny thought. The younger years were all gathered in Triple H waiting for Harry and Ginny.

"Liz, you ok?" Jack asked.

"My ears hurt, its all the noise" Lizzie cried.

"Do you have any quieting aids?" asked Jack. Lizzie nodded.

"In my backpack" Lizzie cried. Jack found the quieting aids and put them in Lizzie's ears.

"You know how to put those in?" asked Lizzie.

"I watch my dad help my mum. What volume do you like it at?" Jack asked.

"Four please" said Lizzie.

"You, Danny, and James are the only guys who aren't freaked out about my cancer and everything.

"Well I have Mum and Emma and so does James but I never thought of them as disabled they were just Mum and Emma and I look up to them, don't tell Emma that" said Jack.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma ran up behind James and jumped on his back.

"Must you do that?" James shouted.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" Emma said. James rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm your favorite cousin" said Emma.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' James Signed to Emma.

"Ok, guys, Emma get off James please. Ok guys we don't want you to bored all night while the upper years are having fun at their dance so you guys are having a Secret Santa. All next week you can give small gifts or doing nice things for your secret Santa and and at the end of the week, you give your secret Santa a short of larger gift and we'll have party and you'll find out who they are. Ok everyone pick a name out of the hat" Ginny said.

"Danny, I got Emma, you want her?" Josh, a second year Gyffindor said.

"Um, yeah sure, I think this person is a third year" said Danny.

"Oh yeah I know her" said Josh.

"Hey Danny, who'd you get?" Jack asked.

"Your sister, who'd you get?" Danny asked.

"I traded with James to get Lizzie" said Jack.

"You fancy her, mate?" asked Danny.

"Yeah I do. She's like my Mum. Strong, pretty, brave, sweet" said Jack. Little did the boys know that Emma and Leah overheard all of this, well Leah overheard, Emma over-read lips, and girls grew wide smiles on their faces.

"Jack fancies Lizzie! She'll be so happy!" Emma said.

"Wait Emma, we shouldn't, let him tell her on his own" Leah said.

"Ugg, you're right. What should I get Danny for his first gift?" asked Emma.

"He likes to art right? What about a drawing or something?" asked Leah.

"Maybe, I'll come up with something" said Emma.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Healer Weasely, I need an extra shift, would you mind if I take yours?" his third year trainee said.

"Not at all, Robert, but might I mind asking why?" Ron asked.

"I need the money for an engagement right" the young healer said.

"Oh well then of course you can, you've passed all your credentials right?" Ron said. The young trainee showed his boss all the tests he passed.

"Excellent! How long you and your girlfriend been together?" Ron asked.

"Five years, sir" the healer-in-training said. Just then Ron heard two pairs of feet and four paws behind him.

"Kids! What are you guys doing here?" asked.

"What happened to mummy? They told us at school?" Emma cried.

"I'm sorry, Robert, here, 15 year old male, testicular cancer, room 304. Will you be ok?" Ron said hugging his daughter as he handed the young healer the chart.

"Yes sir, I'll be fine, thank you so much" Robert said looking down at his boss consoling his crying daughter.

"My sister is very sensitive" Jack said to Robert.

"You're not I'm guessing?" Robert said getting to Jack's level.

"I need to be strong for Emma. She's deaf and she doesn't have as easily as I do" said Jack.

"Did your dad tell you that? Because he is a very sensitive man, you have to be to be a healer in our department" said Robert said.

"No, he said its good for men to be sensitive" said Jack.

"He's right" Robert took out his wallet and took a picture.

"That's my girlfriend" said Robert.

"She's blind?" asked Jack.

"Yes but she's beautiful and she appreciates the fact that I'm sensitive to her needs" said Robert.

"Come on, guys, let's go see your mum, thanks Robert" said Ron.

"Mione, there's people here to see you" Ron said gently.

"Really, who?" Hermione said.

"Mum!" Emma and Jack cried rushing to their mother's bed.

"Oh my babies! How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked.

"The school told us" Emma cried.

"Are you going to ok, Mum?" asked Jack.

"Of course, Love, just a heart scare was all" said Hermione as she stroked Emma's hair.

"Is that because of your disease, Mummy?" asked Emma.

"We think so, baby, don't worry, I'll be fine, Daddy has taken very good care of me" said Hermione.

"I helped Lizzie with her quieting aids the other day, Mum" Jack said.

"Oh, aren't you sweet, Jackie" Hermione smiled kissing her son's cheek.

"Mum!" Jack said rubbing his cheek.

"He helps her with her leg too" said Emma.

"Oh my little boy is taking after his father! I'm so proud of you, Jackie!" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mum, I like Lizzie a lot" said Jack.

"Don't rush anything, neither of you, your father, your Uncle Harry and I were forced to grow up so fast, I don't want the same for you two" said Hermione.

"Hey Jack, you wanna come with me, son? We'll go find some dinner?" Ron said. Once Ron and Jack were gone Emma lay down beside her mum and turned on the muggle TV.

Hermione stroked her beautiful daughter's auburn curls. She would have to get a very special 13th birthday gift for such a special young lady.

'Love you, Sweetheart' Hermione Signed to her little girl.

'Love you, Mum' Emma Signed.


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't know what to get Emma" said Danny as the younger years were on their Hogsmeade shopping trip.

"Well you better hurry up, mate. We have to meet the Professors in two hours" Jack said.

"Oh a book store, I'll be right back" Danny said.

"Hello young man, can I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"Um I looking for a gift for my friend" said Danny.

"Is it a lady friend?" the owner asked.

"Yes it is" said Danny.

"What does she like to read?" the owner asked.

"Everything" said Danny.

"We just got this in last week from The States, American Sign Language Dictionary" the shop keeper said.

"Oh perfect! I don't think she has this" said Danny.

"Your friend is interested in Sign Language?" the owner asked as she gift wrapped the large book.

"Well she's deaf. She uses mainly British and Magical Sign Language" said Danny.

"Does she speak?" asked the owner.

"Yes, very well" said Danny.

"Here you are, young man, I hope she enjoys it" said the owner.

"Thank you, ma'am" said Danny.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Danny is going to love his gift, Emma" Lizzie said struggling with her cane on the snow.

"I hope so" Emma said reading Lizzie's lips. Lizzie fell in the snow and Annie tugged Emma's coat to get her attention.

"What is it, Annie?" Emma still walking towards the gates. Annie dragged Emma over to her friend.

"Lizzie! Lizzie are you, ok?" asked Emma.

"I can't get up, the snow is too slippery" Lizzie said.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Lizzie can't get up!" Emma said.

"Miss Donavan, do you need some help?" asked Harry.

"I can't stand up" said Lizzie. Harry lifted up Lizzie and carried her until the ground was flat enough to take out her wheelchair.

"Thank you, Professor Potter" said Lizzie.

"You're very welcome, my dear" said Harry.

"Are you ok, Liz?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I'm ok" Lizzie said. A Slytherin was to walk up to Lizzie and tease her when Emma stuck out her hand and the Slytherin started backing away.

"You want to make of fun my friends you have to get through me and I don't use a wand and I can't always control my spells" Emma warned. Harry just smiled at his niece; he saw so much of Hermione's spirit in her.

"Lizzie, are you ok?" Emma asked.

"Why can't my legs be fixed with magic?" Lizzie cried.

"My deafness can't be fixed with magic; my dad says they're still working on things like this. There is no cure for cancer in the muggle world, so there is no way there can be a cure in magical world. We're human beings too and there are some things magic shouldn't mess with" said Emma.

"Besides, if you could walk properly and I could hear we wouldn't be us. We would be someone totally different" said Emma. Danny smiled. He wouldn't want Emma to change for anything; she was already perfect the way she was.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Emma open you gift, sweetie" Ginny said. Emma found the card that lead her to the clues.

"I'm in Gryffindor, I'm in your year, I have an Irish accent even though you can't tell. To you my voice feels gentle and comforting. It's Danny!" said Emma smiling at her friend. She opened her gift and gasped.

"Oh Danny, thank you! I've always wanted to learn American Sign! Mum and Dad could never find one, thank you so much!" Emma said hugging Danny tightly.

"Here, Lizzie this one is yours, dear" said Harry. Lizzie read the card and figured out it was Jack, then opened a box to revile a light purple Weasely sweater with a phoenix on it.

"Oh Jack I love it, did you make it?" asked Lizzie.

"My grandma helped me" said Jack blushing.

"Thank you so much, its so soft" said Lizzie pulling the sweater over her head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mean while back home, Hermione was having more problems then she could handle. She slammed the front door as she walked in from work and sprawled out on the couch.

"Hermione, honey?" Ron called from the bathroom.

"Hello Ronald, how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"Better than yours I think. What happened?" asked Ron.

"Uggg, veto this law, pass this law, veto the law first a second time and third time. It just never stops" said Hermione. Ron sat with Hermione on the couch and had her lay on her belly so he could give her a back rub.

"You're very tense, my love" said Ron kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned as Ron continued kissing down her neck while unbuttoning her blouse. He removed her bra and the rest of her cloths and filled her with the love she most desperately needed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, wicked, a new art set," Danny said 'Thanks Em' then Signed the other part.

'You welcome, Danny' Emma Signed back and smiled. Emma had received her new book in less than an hour and she already had the American Sign Alphabet memorized.

"The American alphabet is so much easier than ours. They only use one hand to finger spell" said Emma. Lizzie rose from the couch with her crutch and tapped Emma's shoulder.

"You want some sweets, Emma?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes please, anything chocolate" said Emma.

"You got it" said Lizzie.

"Do you need help, Liz?" asked Jack.

"No thank you, Jack, I can do it" Lizzie said sweetly.

"But.." Emma stopped her brother.

"Let her do it herself" Emma said a warning tone. Lizzie used her wand to make a plate of chocolate sweets float over to Emma.

"Ooo, what service, thanks, Lizzie!" said Emma. A hot chocolate also floated towards Emma.

"Hey Em, there's something floating next you" said Danny.

"What? Oh beautiful, hot cocoa" said Emma. Some whipped cream ended up on her nose and Leah snapped a picture with her magical camera.

"Leah! Could you not?" said Emma.

"Its cute. Look" said Leah. At 11:30 the younger years were sent back to there houses because the older students would coming back from the Yule Ball half an hour afterwards.

"Come on, you guys don't want to be tired for families tomorrow" said Harry.

"You are our family, Uncle Harry" said Emma.

"Yeah but I don't want to see my niece and nephew sleeping at the dinner table now scoot" said Ginny.

"That was fun" Leah said.

"Goodnight, Danny, thank you again for the gift" Emma blushed.

"You're welcome, Em, Happy Christmas" said Danny.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Annie awoke to screaming in the girls' bedroom. It wasn't coming from her owner, or Leah, it was Lizzie. Annie put her paws on Emma's back who was asleep on her stomach.

"Mmm, Annie, go away" said Emma. Annie pulled Emma's tank-top with her teeth until she fell out of bed.

"Annie!" said Emma. Annie continued dragging Emma over to Lizzie's bed. The yellow lab pulled back the curtains around her bed.

"Lumos" Emma said and light shined from her hand.

'No please don't let them hurt me, Mummy' Emma read on Lizzie's lips.

'No those hurt badly'

"Lizzie, its Emma, wake up, no one is hurting you" Emma said softly. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and Emma stroked her pretty strawberry-blonde hair.

"What were you dreaming about?" Emma asked.

"I was having a spinal tap" Lizzie cried.

"Oh my Mum had to have those, she use to have nightmares from them too" said Emma.

"How long did she have them?" asked Lizzie.

"I don't know I was just a little girl when she had them. Do want a hug, Liz?" asked Emma. Lizzie nodded and Emma rapped her arms around her friend as she cried.

"You don't have to have them anymore, right, you're ok" Emma said softly rubbing Lizzie's back.

'My back hurts from them' Lizzie Signed to Emma.

"I'll be right back" said Emma. Leah had just woken up from Lizzie's cries and asked Emma what was happening and Emma told Leah to sit with Lizzie while she went to see the nurse.

"Madam Bones, Madam Bones!" Emma yelled.

"Hello Miss Weasely, are you alright, honey?" Lavender asked.

"Lizzie Donavan woke up from a nightmare from the spinal taps she had in treatment and now her back is really hurting her" said Emma.

"Well aren't you a sweetie, come in I'll just get some things for Miss Donavan" Susan said.

"Oh there's tea there, dear, help yourself" said Susan.

"You look just like your mum, except for your hair" said Susan as she and Emma walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Lizzie, Madam Bones is here, she's going to help you" said Emma.

"Show me where you had your lumber punchers, sweetie" Susan said. Lizzie pulled up her tank-top and Susan saw tiny little scars on the young witch's lower back from where they poked her with the needles.

"It hurts so much" Lizzie cried.

"I'll do my best, honey. Please take this potion first" said Susan. Then Susan rubbed a warm, soothing potion on the girl's back.

"You can keep this, sweetie. If you apply it to your back every morning and night it should help your back pain" Susan said.

"Thank you, Madam Bones" said Lizzie.

"You're very welcome, dear, have a good night" said Susan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Lizzie awoke the next day she found a lily lying beside her bedside table with a note.

_Dear Liz,_

_I heard you screaming last night. Are you alright? I'll see you at breakfast. _

_Jack_

Lizzie smiled at the note and put it in a shoebox under her bed. Lizzie quickly showered and got dressed. When she came downstairs Jack saw her and went over to her.

"Hi Lizzie, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I was having a nightmare from the spinal taps and then my back started to hurt" said Lizzie.

"Oh, my Mum use to nightmares about her treatments too. I would walk into my parents' room and Dad would be holding Mum and telling her it was all over. She doesn't have to go through treatment every again. Anytime you need to talk to someone you can come to me ok?" Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack" said Lizzie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That morning in DADA class the Gryffindors were in there the Slytherins. Lizzie was having trouble getting on the stool and Jack helped her. One of the Slyherins noticed something different about Lizzie's hair and he came up behind her and pulled on her hair causing her wig to come off. The Slythrins started laughing as Harry entered the room. He saw Lizzie crying, Jack trying to comfort her and her wig in the hand of a laughing Slythrin. Memories flooded back to Harry's mind; Hermione was all he could think of.

"500 points from Slythrin and detention for you! Kindly give Miss Donavan back her wig and get out of my site! Detention for a month I don't want to hear it!" Harry shouted then turned to Lizzie.

"Miss Donavan, would you like to go to Triple H?" asked Harry.

Lizzie nodded.

"Mr. Weasely you may escort her there" Harry winked at his nephew.

"Come on, Lizzie, its ok" said Jack. He held his arm out to Lizzie and she took it.

"Why do wear a wig, Liz? Your real hair looks pretty" said Jack blushing.

"Really?" said Lizzie.

"Yeah, I mean you went threw radiation and chemo right? Of course its pretty" said Jack.

"I can't believe you're so comfortable about my cancer" said Lizzie.

"Well when you have a Dad who works with cancer patients and an amazing Mum who is a cancer_ survivor_ it comes normally" Jack said.

"Hello dears, oh Lizzie what happened, sweetie?" asked the secretary.

"A Slythrin pulled the wig off her head" said Jack.

"Ok, Mr. Weasely if you can fill this out for Miss Donavan's file that would be great, and sign this so we know Miss Donavan needed to be escorted here. Lizzie, honey, Alison is in her office if you'd like to go in and see her" Jack watched Lizzie walk to her counselor's office.

"Can I wait here for Lizzie?" asked Jack.

"Of course, Mr. Weasely , you have any homework to do?" Jack nodded and to out some parchment and a ink and a quill.

"Jack?" asked Ginny.

"Hi Aunt Ginny" Jack said.

"Did you escort your sister here?" asked Ginny.

"No, Lizzie" said Jack.

"Oh dear, what happened?" asked Ginny.

"A Slythrin pulled her wig off" Jack said sadly.

"Oh my God, the poor sweetie. How can anyone be that cruel?" said Ginny. An hour later Lizzie emerged from the counseling center rubbing her wet eyes childishly.

"Jack, Lizzie doesn't think she can handle classes for the rest of the day. I'll tell your uncle and your other teachers that you'll be assisting Lizzie" Alison said. Jack took Lizzie's backpack and flung it over his shoulder and held his arm out for her.

"You want to go for a walk, Liz?" asked Jack softly.

"I'm hungry" Lizzie cried.

"Ok, we'll go to lunch…"

"Too loud" Lizzie whimpered.

"Let's go to the kitchens then ok?" asked Jack. Lizzie nodded. On the way to the kitchens they bumped into Emma and Danny. Emma hugged her taller friend and rubbed her back.

"I gave that Slytherin a donkey's behind" Emma giggled.

"Didn't you get in trouble?" asked Lizzie.

"No, Uncle Harry left me off the hook. He saw my Mum in that same situation when they were teenagers and my Mum was in treatment" said Emma.

"Are you guys coming to lunch?" asked Danny.

"I'm taking Lizzie to the kitchens where its quiet" said Jack.

"Ok, see you later" Emma said smiling.

"Jack, my leg hurts" Lizzie said.

"Do you have your wheelchair?" asked Jack. Lizzie took it out of her pocket and enlarged it. Jack helped her into it an pushed her to the kitchens.

"It's ok, Lizzie, my Mum still needs hers sometimes" said Jack.

"She does?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, when her leg hurts and she doesn't think she'll be able to walk on it" said Jack.

"Hello Miss Donavan and Mister Weasely. How can Dobby help you today?" asked Dobby.

"Lizzie just needs to eat in a place that's quiet, Dobby" said Jack.

"Of course, Mister Weasely" said Dobby. The elf brought meals to both Lizzie and Jack.

"Is this quiet enough, Liz?" asked Jack.

"Yes, thank you, Jack" Lizzie smiled. Jack was not only looking like his father everyday, he was acquiring his sweet, caring and loyal personality as well.


	32. Chapter 32

It's April 25, the twins are officially teenagers and they went home for the weekend of their birthday. When they woke up they each found a gift at the end of their beds.

"For my little boy who is about to become a young man" Jack read

"For my little girl who is about to become a young woman" Emma read.

"Woah, look what Dad gave me, Emma" said Jack.

"His chess board when he was a kid. Wicked! said Emma.

"What did Mum give you?" asked Jack. Emma gasped when she opened the tiny box on her bed.

"It's Mum's favorite earrings. The pink flower ones she wore at her first Yule Ball" said Emma putting the beautiful earrings in her ear lobes.

"Now my ears are pretty. No one will see them as something ugly because I'm deaf" said Emma.

"There are my babies, oh but you aren't babies anymore" Hermione cried hugging her children.

"Mum, we can't breathe" Jack said. Ron bent down and looked at his daughter in her new earrings.

'You look beautiful, Jellybean, just like your Mum' Ron Signed. Emma hugged her dad.

"Thank you, Daddy" said Emma.

"Hey where are my Godchildren?" Ginny asked. Emma and Jack hugged their aunt and uncle and cousin.

"Happy birthday, guys" James said kissing Emma's forehead and giving Jack a brotherly hug.

"Hey sweetie" Harry said kissing Emma's forehead.

"I can still pick you up" Harry said lifting Emma into his arms.

"I'm 4'11"! I'm not that tiny" Emma protested.

"Are those your Mum's earrings?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she gave them to me" said Emma.

"Well you look very pretty with them on. Maybe you'll empress a certain Irish boy back at school?" Harry smiled.

"Uncle Harry!" Emma squealed.

"Oh I've seen the way he looks at you in class. Just like the way your Dad would look at your Mum" Harry said.

"When did Daddy tell Mum he loved her?" Emma asked.

"The summer before our sixth year" Harry said. Emma was definitely feeling something for Danny but she didn't think it was love, not yet anyway.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok class, today we're going to be going out to the lake. You will be doing scuba diving and you will have to communicate using BSL and MSL" Professor Bray said. Everyone got their swimsuits on, expect Lizzie.

"Lizzie come on!" Danny said. Lizzie shook her head.

"Miss Donavan, are you going to get in the water, sweetie?" Bray asked gently.

"I'm scared of the water" Lizzie whispered. Jack got out of the lake and gently led Lizzie over it. He put her hand in the water.

"It won't hurt you, Liz" Jack said. Tears filled Lizzie's eyes and she ran to Triple H.

"Lizzie!" Emma said running to her friend.

"Lizzie, aren't you suppose to be in Sign Language class?" Emma said but she saw Lizzie's face she hugged her.

"What happened, Lizzie?" Emma asked.

"We had to go scuba diving and use Sign Language under water to communicate. I don't like that water" said Lizzie. Emma hugged her friend and led her to the kitchens.

"Hello Miss Weasely and Miss Donavan, how can Dobby help you?" the elf asked.

"May we have something to eat please, Dobby?" Emma showing her and Lizzie's Triple H cards and Dobby scanned the cards with his finger.

"Miss Weasely haven't used any of your food breaks yet, that's good" said Dobby.

"Here are sweets for Miss Weasely and Miss Donavan" said Winky. The girls sat down at a small table and ate their snacks.

"Why don't you like the water, Lizzie?" Emma asked.

"When I was in treatment I had to have a catheter in my chest so I could get chemo and go to Muggle school at the same time and I couldn't swim for three years. I came off treatment only three years ago and I'm still scared of the water" said Lizzie.

"Sir Nicolas, have you seen Lizzie Donavan?" James asked.

"Oh yes, her and your cousin went the kitchens" the ghost said.

"Thank you" James said. The boys and Leah went the kitchens and found the girls sitting at the table with Emma rubbing Lizzie's back. Lizzie saw her friends enter but she became so overwhelmed by the company that Emma made them leave.

"But Emmy…" Jack said

"Go Jack, it's your fault she's upset in the first place" Emma said.

Later that night, Jack decided that he needed to apologize to Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie" Jack sighed.

"Hi Jack" Lizzie smiled nervously.

"Lizzie, I'm really sorry if I frightened you today" Jack said.

"It's ok, Jack, I know you were trying to help" Lizzie said.

"May I ask why you are frightened of the water?" Jack said. Lizzie bravely unbuttoned her blouse a little and faced Jack.

"This is why" Lizzie said showing Jack the scar on her breast.

"Is that from a catheter?" Jack asked.

"Yes" said Lizzie as she buttoned her blouse back up.

"So you're afraid of the water because you couldn't swim for the three years you were on treatment. Oh wow, I am so sorry, Liz, I shouldn't have done that, I'm such a prat" Jack said.

"No Jack, its ok, really" Lizzie said.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" Jack said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was raining the day of the Qudditch match against Ravenclaw. The wind was howling and Emma was having trouble making saves.

"Little Weasely is looking kinda shaky up there. Maybe someone should, I my God!" Emma had slipped off her broom and was hanging onto it for dear life.

"Help!" Emma screamed. While she was hanging onto to her broom someone had thrown the blugger and hit Emma's arm.

"Emma! Someone help her!" Leah said. James reached for his cousin and pulled her onto his broom.

"I've got you, Emmy" James said. The game stopped and declared a tie. Jack picked up his sister and hugged her tightly. Emma cried in her brother's shoulder while he stroked her hair.

"I've got you, Emmy, let's go to the hospital wing" Jack said.

'Good game' Danny Signed. Emma smiled.

'Thank you' Emma Signed back.

"Hello Mister Weasely, can place your sister here" Susan said. Jack covered Emma with a blanket while Susan rapped Emma's arm up in a cast and gave her a potion the help heal her arm.

"You'll stay here overnight, ok honey? The rest of you may either leave or stay" Susan said. Danny stayed with Emma while everyone found them something to eat. Danny tucked Emma into her bed. Emma patted the empty spot beside her and Danny climbed in the bed with her. He stayed on top of the covers of course, he was a gentlemen. He hadn't earned the right to sleep under the covers with a girl yet, especially Emma.

'May I give a kiss to your cast?' Danny Signed to Emma. She lifted her arm slowly and Danny planted a gentle kiss on it. Emma smiled and Signed 'Thank you' to him and snuggled up to him. Danny's face turned as red as his hair as Emma closed her eyes in his neck. Someone made a coughing sound and Danny turned to see his friends standing in the doorframe with meals for him and Emma.

"So that's why you wanted to stay with her" Lizzie said.

"Hey, don't get fresh with me, lassie" Danny said.

"Well, these are for you and Emma, and we'll see you later" Leah said. Danny turned back to the girl sleeping in his neck and nervously stroked her hair. It was so soft, like fiery velvet. Emma smiled in her sleep and her service dog licked Danny's hand as though she finally accepted Danny as a good human.


	33. Chapter 33

"Daddy, can you sign this please

"Daddy, can you sign this please?" Emma asked.

"Ah, Hogsmeade visits, of course, Pumpkin" Ron said.

"Daddy, what do you think of Danny?" Emma asked.

"He's a very nice young man, why do you ask, sweetheart?" Ron said.

"Um, well, I kind of fancy him a lot well, I don't want you freak out" said Emma.

"Why would I freak out at the fact that my 13 year old daughter is fancying a bloke?" Ron asked.

"Because you're crazily over-protective of me" said Emma. Ron pulled Emma onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want anything to happen to my little girl" said Ron.

"What about Jack? He's your child too you know" Emma said with her arms crossed.

"I love Jack very much, Princess, its just different with you two" said Ron.

"Because I'm a girl and I'm deaf" said Emma.

"Yes, baby girl, that's why" Ron said guilty.

"It's ok, Daddy, I figured as much" said Emma. Ron smiled at his daughter's use of language.

"You're becoming more like your Mum everyday" said Ron. Lights flashed twice in house and Emma ran to her videophone.

"Hey James, what's up?" asked Emma.

"Did Uncle Ron sign your Hogsmeade thing?" James asked.

"Yup, just now" said Emma.

"Do you and Jack wanna come over my house, I'm so bored" James said.

"Sure, Annie go get Jack" Emma said.

"Daddy, James wants us to go over, can Jack and I go?" Emma asked.

"Of course you, can, use the floo network" Ron said. Emma kissed her dad's cheek and walked to the fireplace.

"Potter house!" Emma shouted and the green flames surrounded her.

"Emma!" Lizzie said hugging her small friend.

"Hey Liz, James didn't say you were coming" said Emma.

"Yeah he just called me" said Lizzie.

"You can't use the floo network can you?" asked Emma.

"There is a way that physically disabled people can use but its tricky and very hard to explain" said Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" Jack said.

"Hi Jack" Lizzie blushed.

"Hey kids, you guys can put your stuff in the basement" Harry said.

"Um Lizzie, we were thinking of going swimming but we can do something else if you want, I don't want to leave you out" said James.

"Oh no, that's ok, I brought my swimming costume, and I'll just sit and read or something" said Lizzie. When Lizzie emerged from the bathroom in a black one piece bathing suit Jack's eyes when out of his head. The chemo hadn't stopped her body from developing at all. She wasn't heavy but she wasn't thin either. Her real leg was beautifully long and tan while her prosthetic leg gave off some kind of glow from the sun.

"Are you alight Jack? You look a bit peaky" Lizzie said sweetly.

"Um, I'm fine" said Jack.

"You guys go ahead to the swimming hole, I'll wait here for Emma" Lizzie said. The boys went off to the swimming hole.

"Ready Emma?" asked Lizzie asked.

"Yes ma'am" Emma said.

"Woah, too bad Danny isn't here, he would've started drooling if he saw you in that" Lizzie said.

"Yes well my brother's jaw pretty much fell off when he saw you" said Emma making Lizzie blush. Annie barked her opinion.

"I'm gonna go grab my book and iPod" said Lizzie.

"Hey Liz, what are you listening too?" asked Jack as he swam over to her. Lizzie blushed once she looked at a shirtless Jack.

"I'm Alive by Celine Dion" Lizzie smiled.

"Can I listen? I like to see if I can play different songs on my guitar" said Jack.

"You play guitar? I sing" said Lizzie.

"You do? I've never heard you" said Jack.

"I don't like to sing in front of people" said Lizzie.

"Well I hope you'll at least sing for me sometime" said Jack smiling sweetly at his friend.

"Maybe" Lizzie said shyly.

"Oy, Jack, stop flirting with the poor girl!" James said. Emma smacked her cousin on his head once she read his lips and Lizzie went running into the house.

"Nice James" Emma said.

"Hey, woah Lizzie where's the fire?" Harry asked.

"Lizzie, come on, we'll go back to my house. My God, for a chick with one good leg you sure run fast. Is that ok, Uncle Harry?" asked Emma.

"Sure sweetie. What did the boys do this time?" asked Harry.

"Oh well fortunately it was only one of them being them stupid selves" said Emma.

"Hmmm, your brother or cousin?" asked Harry.

"Cousin" said Emma.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Sweetheart, its alright" Ron cooed as he made his comfortable on the couch. He changed her into her pajamas, made sure the couch was extra soft and draped a blanket over her. Hermione had an awful day at work. It was so bad Ron had to come pick her up because she too upset to appeariate home.

"Are you hungry, My Love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'll make your favorite dinner, you just relax here" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead. Kodiak licked Hermione's hand and nuzzled her face.

"It's ok to cry, Sweetie" Ron said.

"Not when you're Mistress of Magic apparently. You're not allowed to show emotion in politics. Oh Ron, what happens when the press gets wind of this? How a little wizard boy was hurt by his muggle father and the boy in turn severely hurt his father with his mother's wand. I'm a woman! These men who work under me don't seem to understand that!" Hermione cried. Ron held his wife tightly and stroked her hair to try to sooth her.

"Do you want me to stay here for a little while or can I start dinner?" Ron asked softly.

"Can you stay here for a little bit more please?" Hermione asked.

"How's Relay For Life coming?" Ron asked.

"Its good, we have 30 survivors coming" Hermione said making her smile.

"That's amazing my Love! I'm so proud of you" Ron said.

"Lizzie is our 2nd youngest survivor" Hermione said.

"Who's the first?" Ron asked.

"A little muggle boy, he's four. It's his first year in remission" Hermione smiled.

"What did he have?" Ron asked.

"Brain tumor" Hermione said.

"Oh God, his poor mum and dad" Ron said.

"Yeah, he a five year old bother and two year sister too" said Hermione.

"Daddy?" Emma said.

"Jellybean, are you doing back so soon?" Ron asked.

"Same thing that always happens, one of the boys was an idiot. Mum, what's wrong?" Emma said.

"Just something that happened at the Ministry, Pumpkin" Ron said stroking Hermione's hair. Emma approached her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy will make you feel better, Mum" Emma said. Hermione smiled and stroked her daughter's curls.

"Thank you, Sweetheart" Hermione said. Jack and James floo back to the house.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you" James said.

"It's ok, James. I can be a little sensitive" Lizzie said. The lights flashed three times in the house.

"My phone!" Emma said and ran to the game room.

"Danny!" Emma smiled.

"Hi Em! Anyone else there?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Jack, James and Lizzie" said Emma.

"Danny you're coming to Relay For Life again right?" Lizzie asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. I wouldn't miss supporting one of my best fiends and my other best friends' mum" said Danny.

"Danny, I have to go, my dad is calling us" said Emma.

"Ok, Em, I'll see you later ok?" said Danny.

"Ok, bye Danny" said Emma. Emma retuned to the living room with her brother, cousin and friend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Emmy, here is some money for the cinema and dinner, I need take care of your mum" Ron said. Emma nodded and kissed his cheek. Lizzie noticed how Healer Weasely treated Mistress Weasely. He was very kind and gentle, just like Jack.

'That must be where Jack gets it' Lizzie thought. Jack gets his kind and gentle nature from his dad.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" Emma asked.

"Can you understand the movies, Emma?" Lizzie said.

"The cinema near us has Rear-Window Captioning now" said Emma.

"What's that?" asked Lizzie.

"When I sit down I'll pull this little rectangle in front of me and the Closed Captioning will appear in front of me and it won't annoy hearing people" said Emma. As the kids left the house Lizzie tapped Emma's shoulder.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know, but Daddy will take care of her. I want a husband just like him" said Emma dreamily.

"Well, well, look who it is, it's the retard" some teenage boys and girls laughed expect two.

"Leave her alone, O'Malley" Jack said as Emma hid behind her brother. James took Lizzie by the arm and backed her away.

"Where've you been? We thought you'd never show your stupid face around here" the leader boy said. Emma's eyes watered up with tears.

"Leave her alone" one boy said.

"What did you say?" the mean boy said.

"Leave her alone! She's never done anything to you! She a perfectly sweet girl and all of you have treated her like shit all these years because you are bored with your own pathetic lives!" the boy said. The other kids just glared at him and left him and the other girl. The muggle boy tapped Emma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" the boy said.

"It's fine. It's not your fault" said Emma.

"No, its not fine. You are such a sweet and intelligent person. You don't deserve that. And it is my fault because all those years of primary school I didn't have the guts to send up for you while you were being mocked and pushed around. I didn't realize I could have stopped it" the boy said.

'Thank you' Emma Signed.

"What does that mean?" the boy asked.

"Thank you" said Emma.

"How do you say 'you're welcome' in your language?" the boy said. Emma moved her hands away from her chest.

'You're welcome' the boy Signed.

"Excuse me, I'm deaf and I need Rear Window Captioning" Emma said when the kids arrived at the movie theater.

"Oh yes, I can help you with that. What movie are you seeing?" an usher asked.

"Get Smart" Emma said.

"Right this way" the usher said.

"Excuse me, could you please find other seats? This row is for people with hearing difficulties" the usher said.

"There are no other seats" a man said.

"There four in the front row, if you don't move I will be forced to remove you. I have a young lady here who is deaf and she needs these seats" the usher said.

"Daddy, we'll just move. That girl really needs these" a little boy said pointing to Emma and Annie. Emma smiled at the little boy.

'Thank you' Emma Signed.

"That means 'Thank you', Daddy. She's saying thank you to me" the little boy said. The usher set up the Closed Captioning for Emma and she thanked him. Lizzie was fascinated by the rectangle with words coming up on it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the kids came home from the movies there was a crash in the living room and Annie led Emma to it.

"Danny!" Emma squealed and hugged the suit covered Danny. As he stood and smiled at Emma she saw that he had grown much taller he had grown. He was maybe a couple inches taller than her brother.

"You floo all the way from Ireland?" Emma asked in amazement.

"No, I took the muggle ferry to London and found The Leaky Cauldron and then flooed from there" said Danny.

"Hello Danny, its so nice too see you" Hermione smiled.

"Thank Mistress" Danny said.

"Hello Danny, nice to see you" Ron said shaking the young man's hand. Emma gave her father a warning look.

'Daddy, be nice' Emma Signed.

'I know Princess' Ron Signed back. The kids went back to the game room.

"Does your father not like me?" Danny asked.

"He's just very protective" Emma sighed.

"He knows I'd never hurt you right?" Danny asked.

"He knows he's just stubborn" Emma said.

"Danny, you can put your things in the game room" Hermione said.

"Thank you, Mistress" said Danny.

"You call me Mrs. Weasely, Danny" Hermione said kindly.

"Let's watch a movie" Emma said. Emma claimed a spot on the couch and Danny sat beside her. Emma started to get sleepy during the movie and she placed her head in Danny's shoulder and fell asleep. When Ron and Hermione came on the scene Hermione smiled but Ron was furious

"Ronald Weasely! Don't you dare!" Hermione whispered.

"But my little girl…" Ron began.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Ron. She really fancies this boy, and he fancies her. He won't hurt her, just leave them be please?" Hermione said. Her face softened when she saw a tear roll down Ron's cheek.

"My baby girl, she's a young woman" Ron cried.

"Yes, Honey, she is but you'll always be her Daddy" Hermione said.


	34. Chapter 34

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, before we get started with sorting, we have a new student joining us this year

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, before we get started with sorting, we have a new student joining us this year. He his name is Troy Buckley and he is us from the Magic School for the Deaf in Wales. Mr. Buckley is not oral like our Miss Weaesly here so you need to be patient with him as he needs an interpreter. Now Mr. Buckley please sit here so we can sort you" McGonagall said. The interpreter Signed to the new boy what the Sorting Hat was saying.

"How come you didn't go to that school, Emma?" Danny whispered.

"It's for students who aren't trained orally. Maybe his parents felt he was ready to be mainstreamed, I don't know" said Emma.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The boy walked shyly over to the table. Emma greeted him warmly.

'Hi my name Emma' Emma Signed.

'You deaf?' Troy Signed.

'Yes, I born deaf by trauma after birth. How you?' Emma Signed.

'Profoundly deaf. Parents deaf, Mum discourage when found I hearing. I lost hearing when two years old. Your parents deaf?' Troy asked.

'No, hearing, that my twin, Jack, he hearing too. James my cousin hearing too, I only one deaf in the family' Emma Signed.

'Your family Sign?' Troy asked.

'Yes, I read lips too' Emma said.

'You read lips?' Troy asked.

'Yes, Mum taught me Sign when I baby. When I two I learned read lips' Emma Signed.

'Your first language BSL?' Troy asked.

'Yes. Second language English' said Emma.

"Great they're having a conversation and we have no idea what they're saying" Danny said.

"Ooo, someone's jealous" Lizzie said.

"I am not" said Danny. A little girl was walking shyly around looking for her table. Lizzie stood up with her cane and walked over to the little girl.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Lizzie asked.

"I can't find my table" the little girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, sweetie, ok, don't worry. What house were you sorted into?" Lizzie asked.

"Gryffindor" the little said.

"That's the house I'm in. Our table is right there. What's your name?" Lizzie asked.

"Ellie" the little girl said.

"Ok Ellie, my name is Lizzie; let's see if we can find some new friends for you" said

Lizzie taking Ellie's hand. Suddenly Ellie made a little yelp. Ellie started to cry fearing people would make fun of her.

"I have Tourette's syndrome" Ellie cried.

"It's ok, maybe the nurse can you a potion to control your ticks, are you in The Triple H program?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I need an aid in the dorm" Ellie said.

Lizzie spotted a few other nervous 1st years and brought Ellie over to them.

"Hi guys, my name is Lizzie, I'm a third year, this is Ellie, she's a first year too, can she sit with you?" Lizzie said. The other girls nodded. Jack smiled at Lizzie when she sat down. Ellie yelped again and a little boy touched her arm.

"My ticks are physical" he said.

"What?" asked Lizzie as she sat back down.

"That was really sweet. Look she has new friends" said Jack. Danny looked cautiously at Troy's body language. He didn't trust this guy. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't trust him. Danny tapped Emma's shoulder.

'Excuse me, guys, Em, you want come walk with me?' Danny asked. Emma smiled and nodded. Troy glared after Danny.

"Troy is really nice. It's nice to have another deaf student here" said Emma.

"Are we not accommodating enough, Em?" asked Danny.

"Oh Danny, no, all of you are really sweet, its just, I want a friend I can relate to also. You'll always be my best friend, Danny" Emma said sweetly. Danny noticed how Emma's hair seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Your hair looks really pretty, Em" Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny" Emma blushed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello 3rd years! Today we're going to start with Boggarts. Who can tell me what a Boggart is? Yes Miss Donavan" Harry said.

"They take the shape of whatever the person fears the most" Lizzie said.

"Excellent! Ten Points to Gryffindor. Now who wants to have a go first?" Harry asked. Jack raised his hand.

"Ok Mr. Weasely" Harry said. Jack stood in front of the closet. The Boggart turned into a pair of hearing aids. Jack looked at his sister ashamed.

'It ok' Emma Signed. And what Jack thought was funny was his sister.

"What did the hearing aids represent, Mr. Weasely?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid of going deaf like my sister" Jack said. Lizzie was up next. Suddenly she caught in a large pool water.

"Lizzie, what makes you laugh?!" Danny shouted. A muggle sitcom appeared in front of her all of a sudden.

"Ok Miss Weasely, your turn" Harry said. Emma was surrounded by darkness. She was so frightened she couldn't think of anything funny and she started screaming.

"I'm scared please help me!" Emma cried. She felt a hand grab hers and pull her out of the room. Gentle arms embraced her; it was Danny, she recognized his sent. Emma looked up at him.

"It's ok, you're safe, Em, you're alright" Danny whispered as he stroked Emma's hair.

"I want to go to the nurse" Emma cried. Danny put his arm around Emma's shoulder and guided her to the Hospital Wing.

"Almost there, Em" Danny said more to himself because Emma had her head snuggled deeply in his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Flaherty are you assisting Miss Weasely?" Susan asked.

"Yes Madam Bones" said Danny.

'Miss Weasely, you feel like reading lips now?' Susan Signed to Emma. Emma shook her head.

'Ok honey, what happen?' Susan asked.

'We study Boggarts in DADA I got really scared' Emma Signed.

'What your fear?' Susan asked.

'Dark' Emma Signed.

'Ok, you stay here for bit and we see how you feel' Susan Signed. Emma lay down in the bed and curled up.

'I don't like dark' Emma Signed.

'I know, Em. It scary to you' Danny Signed back. Fresh tears leaked from Emma's eyes and Danny stroked her hair. Harry entered the Hospital Wing with Annie to check on his niece. Annie stood on her hind legs to lick her owner's face. Emma Signed to Annie to get on the bed. The yellow lab obeyed and laid loyally next to her owner.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry, Sweetheart, I didn't think you were that scared of the dark still" Harry said.

"It's ok Uncle Harry" Emma said. Troy ran into the Hospital Wing and pushed his way to the bed by knocking Danny out of the way. Emma saw this.

'T-R-O-Y, apologize D-A-N-N-Y' Emma Signed. Troy unhappily Signed 'I'm sorry' to Danny who just glared at the deaf boy.

'You ok?' Troy Signed to Emma.

'Yes I fine' Emma Signed.

'You need anything?' Troy Signed.

'No thank you. I go sleep now' Emma Signed back. Emma closed her eyes and Troy left. Danny sat back down beside Emma. Harry smiled at the teens. It was like Ron and Hermione all over again.

"Danny will you take care of my niece for me?" Harry said.

"Yes Professor Potter" Danny said nervously. Danny stroked Emma's hair as he sat back down.

"Please don't leave us, Em, I know you're comfortable around Buckley but I really fancy you and I hope you give a hearing bloke a chance" Danny said.


	35. Chapter 35

Emma, Lizzie, and Leah were picking outfits for the first Hogsmeade trip

Emma, Lizzie, and Leah were picking outfits for the first Hogsmeade trip. Emma picked out a pink hooded sweater for Lizzie to where.

"You should where this, Liz. I know it will impress a certain brother of mine" said Emma. Lizzie tried on the sweater. It hugged her developing figure and flattered her very nicely.

"See, it looks so pretty on you and your hair has grown back really lovely" Leah said.

"I don't look fat?" Lizzie asked.

"No, not at all. Why would you think that?" Emma asked.

"Well the chemo and prednisone made me gain some weight" Lizzie said.

"You're not all, honey, and Jack really fancies you anyway. He obviously sees past all the medical issues" Emma said.

"He must have gotten it from your dad" Lizzie said.

"It wouldn't surprise me; Daddy is so good to Mum. He still brings her her favorite candy every Friday when comes home from work and gives a bubble bath every Saturday night" said Emma.

"Let's pick an outfit for you now, Emma" Leah said.

"Nothing too revealing" said Emma. Lizzie found a light purple quarter length, v-neck shirt with a hood.

"This is so cute, Emma! It brings out your pretty eyes" Leah said. Emma pulled the shirt over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't really have breasts or curves yet like Lizzie and she thought she was too skinny.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Lizzie asked.

"My body isn't anything like yours, Liz. I'm too skinny" Emma said.

"No you're not, Em. My mum said some girls are just late bloomers. Is your mum thin?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah" Emma said.

"You probably get it from her. Danny likes you, I know he does and he obviously sees you and not just you're body" Lizzie said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning, ladies" Danny said as the girls came down for breakfast in their PJs.

"Excited for Hogsmeade today?" asked Jack.

"Yeah! We can go see Uncle George!" Emma said.

"You're not wearing your wig, Liz" Jack said.

"I'm going to put it on later" said Lizzie.

"Don't! Your hair looks pretty" Jack said. Lizzie blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" said Lizzie. Jack reached to touch Lizzie's hair.

"It's so soft and its coming back nicely" said Jack. Emma smiled she read the lips of her best friend and her brother. She was so proud of her brother how he models their dad. After breakfast the girls went to change into their outfits.

"Here Emma, you can use my lip gloss" Leah said.

"My mum said no make-up until fourth year" said Emma.

"Your mum isn't here though" Leah said. Lizzie pulled on the top that Emma and Leah picked out for her and turned to her pet phoenix.

"What do you think, Bella?" Lizzie asked. The beautiful phoenix squeaked her approval.

Danny, Jack, and James heard the girls descending the stairs and both Danny and Jack's jaws dropped when they saw Emma and Lizzie.

"Hi boys, ready to go?" Emma asked. James had shut Danny and Jack's mouths for them.

"Permission slips 3rd years come on!" Harry shouted.

"Let's go visit Uncle George!" Emma said once they got to the village. The kids entered their uncle's shop.

"Be right with you, hey look who it is!" George said rushing to his niece and nephews.

'Hello Little Em' George Signed to Emma before giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Mates" George turned to Jack and James and shook their hands.

"Who are your friends?" George asked.

"This is Lizzie Donavan" Jack said enthusiastically.

"And this is Leah Longbottom and Danny Flaherty" Emma said.

"Oh so this is the Danny we've heard so much about" George said making both Emma and Danny blush.  
"Just don't hurt my niece, young man, our family has eyes everywhere" George smiled.

Emma, Jack, and James hugged their uncle goodbye and headed off to Honeyduke's.

"Here Lizzie this is for you. All the money goes to research for teenaged and young adult cancer survivors" said Jack as he handed her a large purple lollipop in the shape of an awareness ribbon. Lizzie blushed and smiled at Jack.

"Thank you, Jack" Lizzie said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thunder boomed through Hogwarts making Lizzie cry. She crept downstairs with her stuffed puppy, a book, and her muggle iPod and tried to drown out the noise.

"Lizzie?" a gentle male voice called. Lizzie turned her tear-stained face to see Jack.

"Hold on I'll get you your quieting aids" Jack said. Jack rushed up to the girls staircase.

"I'm getting Lizzie Donavan's quieting aids and hairbrush" Jack said. The stairs let him pass. Jack took Lizzie's headphones out quickly and replaced them with her quieting aids.

"Thank you, Jack, why do you have my brush?" Lizzie asked.

"My Dad brushes my Mum's hair to relax her, can I brush yours?" Jack asked. Lizzie nodded and sat between his legs as he slowly and gently brushed her hair.

"Your hair is so soft. You don't put any products in it like some of the older witches around here" Jack said. Lizzie put her head in Jack's chest and closed her eyes as he continued to brush her hair.

"Do you feel better, Liz?" Jack asked.

"Yes, this feels really nice" Lizzie said.

"What is your dog's name?" Jack asked.

"Noopy. I couldn't say Snoopy when I was a baby" Lizzie said.

"Your Dad does this for your Mum?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. He started doing this once her hair grew back and when it was long enough he would braid it to. I'll do for you too when your hair gets longer" said Jack.

"You can braid hair?" Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah, I use to help Emma braid her hair if our Mum was too tired" Jack said.

"Does your Mum take energy potions?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, she started taking them when we were little" Jack said.

"I don't think I'll have to take them until I'm older" said Lizzie.

"Well you have the most energy out of all of us" Jack smiled as he began stroking Lizzie's hair. Lizzie was starting to fall into a deeper sleep and Jack rapped a blanket around his friend and held her as the storm passed.


	36. Chapter 36

"Today we are going to study Muggle diseases

"Today we are going to study "Muggle" medicine. Who can tell me what cancer is and wither it is just a Muggle diseases?" Professor Bray asked. Jack and Emma raised their hands.

"Weasely squared, go" Bray said.

"Cancer occurs when abnormal cells multiply out of control" Jack said.

"Cancer can occur in at any age, and every_ person_. Although we might use magic, we are still people and we are still venerable to diseases such as cancer" Emma said.

"Excellent! 20 points to Gryffindor! And I know we have student here who survived the disease. Miss Donavan would you like to come up here please?" Bray asked gently. Lizzie looked at Jack and Emma.

"Can Emma and Jack come up with me?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, honey, that's fine" Bray said. Lizzie grabbed her cane before hopping off her stool.

"Hi everyone. I had a cancer called Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. I was diagnosed when I was seven. I was in a Muggle children's hospital undergoing intense chemotherapy and other Muggle medications. I went into remission five weeks later but I still needed three more years of chemo, blood tests, bone-marrow tests, and spinal taps. The scariest part of treatment for me was the spinal taps" Lizzie said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about it anymore" Lizzie said.

"It's ok, sweetie, do you want to head to Triple H?" Bray asked. Lizzie nodded.

"Miss Weasely will you escort Miss Donavan please?" Bray asked.

"I saw Jack hold your hand" Emma smiled as the girls left the classroom. Lizzie blushed and smiled.

"His hands are so soft" Lizzie giggled.

"Hi girls, Lizzie what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Our Mugology professor asked me to talk about my cancer in front of the class because we were studying Muggle Medicine and my PTSD just set in and I couldn't talk anymore" Lizzie asked.

"Oh Liz, I'm so sorry, will you be alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'll ok, thanks Danny" Lizzie said.

"Well you're in good hands" Danny said winking at Emma causing her to blush.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello gentlemen, I'm glad you're all here, it takes a lot of courage to come here and talk about this" Ron said. Ron had started a support at St. Mungo's for men who have girlfriends or wives with cancer. Most of the men were young and Ron's heart broke for them, one in particular who looked no older than 17.

"As most of you know, my wife Hermione had leukemia when we were teenagers and I had no idea what to do. I had no support system or anything. All I could do was be there for my girlfriend now wife. Who would like to start?" Ron asked. The youngest man raised his hand.

"Yes, what is your name, young man?" Ron smiled.

"I'm Nick, I'm a 7th year at Hogwarts and my girlfriend Callie has bone cancer. She calls herself ugly because of the scars she has from all the surgeries she's had and had to have her left leg fully amputated, and she has no hair from the chemo but she's still so beautiful to me. I hate how she thinks she's not good enough for me, I hate seeing her in so much pain" Nick said with in his eyes. Tears were brought to the rest of men's eyes as well including Ron who went over to the young man and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I- I don't k-now what to do" Nick cried.

"You know what you can do, mate? Kiss her scares. That's how Hermione knew I accepted the battle she was fighting and that I accepted the changes in her body as well" Ron said.

"Healer Weasely, can women with cancer, ha-have sex?" another young man asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, they can, but that's up to your girlfriend"

"Wife, she has breast cancer" the young said.

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"We're 21 sir" the man said.

"Yes, sex depends on if a woman feels up to it. You can still pleasure each other without having intercourse and that way you can really make your girlfriend or wife feel beautiful because she know you're still sexually attracted to her" Ron said.

"I have to confess that I almost broke it off with my wife because I didn't have the courage that you did, Healer Weasely. It was just too emotional for me and I was so ashamed of myself when I couldn't look at her without her hair" one husband said with tears in his eyes too.

"How are things with your wife now?" Ron asked.

"They're better, I'm not as strong as her going through all of this" the man said.

"Well all know is any man who leaves his wife or girlfriend because he doesn't have the courage to stand by her while she's in treatment is no man to me" Ron said very seriously. All of the men in the room were very frightened by that statement. They all respected Ron for having so much courage to go through that with Hermione but they didn't think that they had the guts to do that.

"I'm planning to do a retreat for men and their wives or girlfriends who have cancer so they can try and reconnect. Hermione will be coming too, to work with your wives and girlfriends. Would you guys be interested in going?" Ron asked. All the men nodded their heads.

"Excellent! Hermione will be so happy" Ron said. The session was over and couldn't wait to get home. He found Hermione finishing their dinner. He walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Beautiful" Ron whispered.

"Hello Handsome, how did the support group go?" Hermione asked.

"I think it went well. There was a young man who was in his 7th year at Hogwarts and his girlfriend has bone cancer. He says she calls herself ugly and she thinks she's not good enough for him. He actually started crying in front of everyone" Ron said.

"Oh the poor thing. I hope you were able to comfort him especially because you went through that with me" said Hermione.

"You don't think of yourself as ugly do you?" Ron asked.

"Only sometimes, when people say it" Hermione said.

"Who says that to you?! I'll kill them!" Ron shouted.

"Just when walking down the street from work or something. I'll hear people say: "Healer Weasely is so handsome, how could he be married to The Mistress?'" Hermione said tears filling her eyes. Ron's eyes softened; he turned off the oven and held Hermione close.

"You are not ugly, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy witch on this Earth, and I love you" Ron said lovingly. He sat her in his lap and rocked her.

"Hey, can you look at me? Do you know what I see when I see your face?" Ron asked stroking her cheek. Hermione shook her head.

"I see beauty, strength I could never have, courage I could never posse and the only woman I have ever loved" Ron said.

"Oh Ron" Hermione cried. Ron kissed the top of her head still holding her tenderly.

"I love you" Ron whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione whispered back. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and nuzzled her cheek.

"Why don't you put on your favorite dress and we'll go out to dinner" Ron said. Hermione nodded slowly getting off Ron's lap.

"Do need you some help, Love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron helped Hermione up the stairs and into their bedroom. He helped her with her dress and then left her to do her hair and make-up. Hermione pulled her hair up in a bun allowing two strands to fall on either side her face.

"Absolutely gorgeous" Ron whispered handing Hermione her cane. Ron and Hermione apperated in Diagon Ally and just walked around before looking for a place to eat.

"That's the boy I was telling you about, Sweetheart" Ron said.

"Let's go say hello" Hermione said.

"Hello Nick" Ron said gently.

"Hi Healer Weasely, hello Mistress, this is my girlfriend, Cassie" said Nick.

"Oh my goodness, hello Mistress, I've been waiting to meet you for so long. You were such an inspiration to me when I was a little girl and even more now that I have my disease" Cassie said.

"Oh, thank you, Cassie" said Hermione, touched by the young woman's words.

"You're so pretty and smart, I hope I can be like you when I'm done with treatments" Cassie said.

"You're very beautiful yourself, dear. You should take your boyfriend's word for it. If he is anything like my Ron, he treats with respect and tells you you're beautiful everyday" Hermione said. Nick bent down to kiss Cassie's forehead.

"Do you believe me now?" Nick asked. Cassie smiled and nodded.

"Are you and Nick gonna come to the retreat next weekend, Cassie?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great" Cassie smiled.

"We have to go, I'm taking Cassie shopping" Nick said.

"Aww, that's sweet. It was nice to meet you two" Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mistress" Nick said.

"He was a sweet boy, he reminds of you when I was in treatment" Hermione smiled. When the couple returned home Ron began kissing Hermione passionately.

"I want to show you how beautiful you are" Ron whispered as gently took off Hermione's dress.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hermione, Sweetie, wake up, My Love" Ron said trying to wake his terrified wife.

"Ron" Hermione whimpered as she snuggled closer to her husband. He held Hermione with the tenderness and care that carried her all through her treatments.

"Did you have a treatment- nightmare, Darling? You haven't had those in a while" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Shhh, its all over, Love, you never have to go through that again" Ron said, trying not to think about the physical and emotional pain Hermione went through during her cancer treatments.

"Do you want to see someone, Lovey? It might be good for you and it might help" Ron said cuddling Hermione like a little girl.

"Ok" Hermione whimpered. Ron rapped Hermione in an extra blanket and carried her to the fire place in their bedroom and held her in his lap.

"Do you think the stigmas against cancer patients and survivors will ever go away?" Hermione asked.

"They will, Sweetheart. Maybe Lizzie will do something about it" Ron said.

"I think Jack fancies her. He turned out to be such a sweet young man, just like his father" Hermione said. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and held her closer.

"And Emma turned out to be a lovely, clever and strong young lady just her mum" Ron said.

"I can't wait for the retreat" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you'll do great. I think you'll really speak to the women" Ron said. Hermione turned and nuzzled her way into Ron's neck before Ron rested his head on hers.

"You're beautiful" Ron whispered as he stroked Hermione's hair. He lifted her hair and kissed a bald spot where the hair never grew back.

"Let's go back to sleep, Love. We've got a big weekend ahead of us" Ron said.

"Will you hold me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, My Love" Ron smiled softly. Ron lay his wife in warmth the of their bed and pulled the blankets around her then took her in his arms.

"My Survivor, my Phoenix" Ron whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Little Weasely blocks another goal! She's on fire! I guess being deaf really does has its advantages" Lee said as Jack Signed to Emma what he was saying.

"Thanks, Brian!" Emma shouted. As Harry and Ginny watched their son, niece, and nephew play Qudditch, Harry noticed a Slythrin flying behind Emma with a Quaffle in his hand. He immediately jumped on his broom and pulled Emma out of the way just the Quaffle was about to hit her. Emma clung to her uncle as tears filled her eyes.

"I've got you, Sweetheart, you're ok" Harry said.

"Game over! Gryffindor wins by default! And I guess it's a bad time to a Slythrin" Lee said.

"Emma, Sweetheart, we're going to the Hospital Wing ok?" Harry said. Emma just nodded as her uncle picked her up. Harry placed his little niece in a bed and kissed her forehead. Even though she was 13 she was the baby of the family. The men in the family loved to spoil and cuddle with her when she was little but Emma didn't like it because Jack was left out.

"Emma, sweetie, we need to check you out ok? Are hurting anywhere?" Susan asked.

"My stomach" Emma cried. Harry, Jack, James, and Danny looked away as Susan lifted up Emma's uniform. Lizzie and Leah gasped at the huge bruise on her stomach.

"It's a bruise, Sweetie, nothing internal. You can stay overnight if you'd like, get some rest?" Susan said. Emma nodded.

"Ok, I'm sending a note to your Triple H counselor" Susan said.

"Want me to get your stuff?" Jack asked and Emma nodded. Lizzie sat on the bed beside Emma while Danny, James and Leah sat in chairs around the bed. Emma got nervous with all the people around so Harry, James and Leah decided to leave. Emma fell asleep against the pillows and Danny pulled up the blanket around her.

"Stupid Slythrins" Danny said stroking Emma's hair. Just then Luke Malfoy walked into the Hospital Wing and Danny, Lizzie, and Jack took out their wands.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Lizzie snarled.

"May I see Emma?" Malfoy asked.

"No, you can't, she's sleeping" Danny said.

"Can you just tell her I'm sorry, I didn't know our team would be that cruel" Malfoy said and he left the Hospital Wing. Lizzie whispered something Jack's ear that made him smile.

"I just remembered, Dan, I told Lizzie I'd help her with some homework, you'll stay with my sister won't you?" Jack said. Danny nodded. When Jack and Lizzie left Danny sat beside Emma and took her hand, it was so warm and delicate.

"I think I love you, Emma" Danny whispered to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lizzie?" Jack yawned as stepped into the common room. Lizzie turned her head and gave Jack a small smile. Jack could see she had been crying and went to sit beside her.

"Did you have another bad dream about your treatments again?" Jack asked. Lizzie nodded and Jack gently lay her down on the couch.

"Do you wanna to talk about it?" Jack asked. Lizzie shook her head.

"It's ok. Can I sing to you?" Jack asked. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"My dad said this is the new theme song at Pediatric Oncology wing.

"The heart is stronger than you think

It's like it can go through anything

And even when you think it can't it finds a way to still push on, though

Sometimes you want to run away

Ain't got the patience for the pain

And if you don't believe it look into

your heart the beat goes on

I'm tellin' you that

Things get better

Through whatever

If you fall, dust it off, don't let up

Don't you know you can go be your own miracle

You need to know

If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough

But the heart keeps telling you don't give up

Who are we to be

questioning, wondering what is what

Don't give up,

THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!

It's like we all have better days

Problems getting all up in your face

Just because you go through it

Don't mean it got to take control, no

You ain't gotta find no hiding place

Because the heart can beat the hate

Don't wanna let your mind keep playin' you

And sayin' you can't go on

I'm tellin' you that

Things get better

Through whatever

If you fall

Dust if off, don't let up

Don't you know you

Can go

Be your own

Miracle

You need to know

If you mind keeps thinking you've head enough

But the heart keeps telling you don't give up

Who are we to be questioning what is what,

Don't give up, just stand up,

Through it all just stand up,

THROUGH IT ALL STAND UP!

You don't gotta be a prisoner in your mind

You can live your life

Let your heart be your guide

And you will know there's a good if you trust in the good

Everything will be alright

Light up the dark, if you follow your heart

And it will get better

Through whatever

If you mind keeps thinking you've head enough

But the heart keeps telling you don't give up

Who are we to be questioning what is what,

Don't give up, just stand up,

Through it all just stand up,

THROUGH IT ALL STAND UP!

You got it in you, find it within

You got in now, find it within now

You got in you, find it within

You got in now, find it within now

You got in you, find it within

Find it within you, find it within

THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!"

When Jack finished the song Lizzie had tears in her eyes and Jack gently wiped them away.

"That was beautiful, Jack" Lizzie said. Jack placed another blanket over Lizzie and held her hand.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jack asked softly. Lizzie nodded.

"Ok" Jack said stroking Lizzie's real hair.

"Please don't wear that wig anymore, Liz. You're so pretty without it" Jack said.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hello ladies, how is everyone feeling?" Hermione smiled. The older women were more talkative than the younger ones.

"Is there anyone here who has been in remission for more than 10 years?" Hermione asked. One young woman raised her hand.

"What's your name, love?" Hermione asked.

"Noelle" the woman said.

"How long have you been in remission, honey?" Hermione asked.

"20 Years" the woman said shyly.

"Oh my Goodness, that's awesome, congratulations! You must have been a baby" Hermione said.

"I was three. I just told my boyfriend this week I'm cancer survivor" the woman said.

"How did he take it?" Hermione asked.

"He hugged me and kissed my forehead and asked me why I didn't tell him sooner that he would have understood" Noelle said.

"Then why are you crying, love?" Hermione asked.

"Because now he treats me like I'll break or something. I try to get him to make love with me and he said we should slow it down. I don't have cancer anymore! He doesn't understand that" Noelle cried. Hermione put her arms around the young woman and hugged her.

"It's ok, sweetie. You need to tell him that" Hermione said. Hermione continued to hug the crying young woman; she felt for her. Hermione felt this sometimes too when she was in treatment. She felt Ron treated her differently too.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello gentlemen. How is everyone today?" Ron asked.

"My girlfriend just told me this week she's a cancer survivor" one young man said.

"Really? How long has she been in remission?" Ron asked.

"20 years" the young man said.

"Wow! What's your name, mate?" Ron asked.

"Luke" the man said.

"How did you take that news, Luke?" Ron asked.

"I was surprised. I mean she never seemed like she was sick. She has some problems expect with her hands and her leg but she's so beautiful and lively that I just looked past it. She works at Cancer Research U.K.; the muggle organization that does Relay for Life. She's a staff partner so she organizes the Relay for Life events. She's wonderful" Luke said.

"Do you think you treat her differently now? Hermione told me she felt like I was treating her differently when she got diagnosed. She thought I treated her like a child" Ron said.  
"I don't think I treat her differently. I just think we should take it easy with sex and everything" Luke said.

"Did you have an active sex life before you found out she survived cancer?" Ron asked.

"We haven't had sex yet. We've done other things; I know she wants to but I think we should it slower" Luke said.

"Because she had cancer?" Ron said. Luke put his head in his hands.

"Oh God I feel like such an ass. I guess subconsciously thought that" Luke said.

"Its alright, mate. You just have to talk to her" Ron said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
"Well I have to say we men had a very productive first day" Ron said as he got into the hotel bed with his wife.

"So did us girls" Hermione said as she snuggled up to her husband.

"Tomorrow is the group session with all the couples" Ron said.

"I met a young lady who had cancer when she was three! She's the only childhood survivor here, I feel so bad" Hermione said.

"Yeah I met her boyfriend. She just told him this week she's a survivor" Ron said.

"How long have they been dating?" Hermione asked.

"Five weeks" Ron said.

"Wow, I wonder what her made her wait so long to tell him" said Hermione.

"I don't know, he seems like a very nice, mature young man. She was probably afraid of rejection" Ron said.

"Well we'll see what tomorrow brings" Hermione said she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, My Love" Ron said holding his wife more tightly, so grateful to have her in his life.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack and Danny heard a crash from the bottom of the girls dorms. Lizzie was laying on her side unable to pick herself up. The boys rushed to her side, her leg was strewn across the bottom of the staircase. Danny helped Lizzie sit up while Jack put Lizzie's leg back on for her.

"Come on, Liz, stand up, you can do it" Jack said. Jack took one of Lizzie's hands and put the other on her back and Lizzie slowly stood up.

"Yay Liz! Good job! Come on let's get you checked out at the hospital wing" Jack smiled. Jack held out his arm for Lizzie to take. At the same time Emma was coming down the stairs.

"Is Lizzie ok, Danny?" Emma asked.

"She fell down the stairs and her leg came off" Danny said. Emma started to cry at this.

"Em, what's wrong, she's ok, she just had a fright that's all" Danny said.

"If I heard her fall, I could have helped her! I hate being deaf!" Emma cried. Danny was surprised at Emma's words. She had never once thought of her deafness as negative. Danny bend down and held Emma.

"I don't want be deaf anymore, I want to be like everyone else" Emma cried. Danny pulled away and faced Emma so she could read his lips.

"But its because you're deaf you're not like everyone else, you're Emma, and I gotta tell yea I like the way Emma is" Danny smiled. Emma gave him a watery smile back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The boys got into their beds that night and Danny asked Jack how Lizzie was.

"I think she's ok now. She just had a fright" Jack said.

"Its really cool how you know how to help her, mate" Danny said.

"I just watched how my Dad helped my Mum. My Mum had cancer so I'm just comfortable around Lizzie" Jack said.

"That's why she fancies you, mate. You're comfortable around her and you treat her normally. You're ok about talking with her about her disease; I've heard you guys talking at when Lizzie has her treatment nightmares" Danny said. There was a knock at the door and Jack opened the door to find Lizzie in her pajamas holding a stuffed phoenix.

"Lizzie! What are doing up? You should be resting" Jack said. Lizzie smiled.

"That's sweet, Jack but, I'm fine really" Lizzie said.  
"Are you sure you're alright, here come sit on my bed" Jack said. Lizzie smiled and took the invitation. Jack let Lizzie sleep under his blankets while he slept on top of the covers; he wanted to show Lizzie he was a gentlemen.

"Goodnight, Jack, thank you" Lizzie whispered.

"Goodnight, lo-Lizzie" Jack said.


	39. Chapter 39

It was the first trip to Hogsmade Village for the third years.

"Emma is sick, boys she's not going and I'm staying with her" Lizzie said.

"No, Liz, I'll stay with her. You and Jack have a good time" Danny winked at Jack. Danny walked into the girls' room and sat beside Emma. She was very warm and clammy. Her breathing was heavy and cough sounded like a dying cow. Danny reached out and stroked her hairline.

"Danny?" Emma whispered opening her eyes slowly.

"Its me, Em" said Danny.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Emma asked.

"I'm staying with you, you know to keep you company" Danny said. Emma managed to smile a bit and Signed "Thank you" to Danny.

"You don't need to talk, Em. You can Sign to me" Danny said. Danny went to the bathroom and a wash cloth under cold water. He returned and placed it on Emma's forehead.

'Thank you' Emma Signed.

'Can I read to you?' Danny Signed. Emma smiled and nodded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you ok, Lizzie? Do you want to sit down?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin this for you, Jack" Lizzie said.

"Its ok, Liz, we can sit and eat our sweets from Honeyduke's" Jack said. Lizzie smiled at him graciously. He was always so patient with her. Jack helped Lizzie sit down on a bench and got her sweets out for her. James and Leah were walking by them and decided to leave them alone.

"Your cousin is great to her" Leah said.

"Yeah, he takes after my Uncle Ron. He's so good to my Aunt Hermione and she had cancer you know, so its become Jack's nature" James said.

"How's your leg, Liz?" Jack asked.

"It hurts a little" said Lizzie.

"Did my Dad say how long you'd need physical therapy?" Jack asked.

"He said maybe until 5th year depending on how hard I work at it" Lizzie said.

"Well, we've seen you working hard at it; using the stairs more than the lift. You're very brave, Lizzie" Jack said. Lizzie blushed and thanked him.

"Aww, look at this, Weasely and Donavan. Really Weasely I thought you'd have better taste in girls after seeing what your father married" Malfoy Jr. said. Tears filled Lizzie's eyes and started to stand up to walk away.

"No, Liz, you stay here. Look, Malfoy, you can pick on me all you want but, when you pick on my family, my Mum and sister in particular, and Lizzie, you cross the line! She is a perfect, sweet, brave, smart, pretty girl and you don't even deserve to be in her presents!" Jack yelled. Jack's voice became gentle again when he turned back to Lizzie to comfort her.

"I meant all those things I said you know" Jack smiled.

"Really?" Lizzie said, wiping her eyes.  
"Yes" Jack said rapping his arms around her. "You don't deserve teasing; you're so sweet and kind to everyone" Jack said, rubbing Lizzie's back.

"Thank you, Jack. You are the sweetest boy I ever met" Lizzie sniffed.

"Come on, let's find Leah and James. You and Leah can go clothes shopping, find some nice outfits?" Jack smiled trying to get Lizzie to smile too. Lizzie giggled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning, everyone. How did everyone sleep?" Hermione smiled at the couples.

"Good" Noelle smiled.

"Oh I know that look, something happened for someone last night. We'll talk later" Hermione said winking at the young woman.

"How is everyone else? I know this is a difficult subject for many people. Hermione and I went through it but, we did it together. Everyone here is a team; you need to communicate with each other. If something is bothering you, tell your partner. Right now I want you talk openly about anything that you are feeling; please don't be shy" Ron said.

"Well Logan and I talked for hours last night. He listened to my story and how I felt about being a survivor" Noelle said.

"And she listened to me. I have never met anyone who has dealt with cancer; all I know is that it kills people but, Noelle showed me that it just not the case and I know I love her so much despite her cancer" Logan smiled as he nuzzled Noelle's cheek causing her to giggle. Some of the older women were envious of the young couple; in their day cancer was something that was so awful it was never spoken about. Even healers and muggle doctors were afraid of talking about to their patients so one of them spoke up.

"Honey, why won't you hold me like that? Are you afraid of me?" the woman asked her husband.

"Eleanor, no of course not! Its just so hard to see you like this and I don't want to hurt you more than you are" said Fredrik, her husband.

"You won't hurt me. You'll heal me" Eleanor said patiently with tears streaming down her face. Fredrik put his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. Ron smiled with tears in his own eyes as well; the couples were making such progress.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Danny, I'm not feeling very were" Emma said grabbing her stomach. Danny ran to the bathroom and got a trash can just in time for Emma to vomit into it. Danny held her hair back as she got again.

"Sorry, Danny" Emma breathed heavily.

'Its ok. You good patient' Danny Signed and smiled at her.

'I go back sleep now' Emma Signed back. Danny nodded and pulled the blankets back over her as she fell asleep.

"Will you please stay, Danny?" Emma asked quietly. Danny sat back down beside Emma and held her hand awkwardly.

"It's ok, Danny. You can hold my hand" Emma said sweetly but Danny never felt so nervous in his life.


	40. Chapter 40

"Good morning, everyone. Today we will be studying Bogarts. Who can tell me what a Bogart looks like?" Harry asked the students and smiled when Emma raised her hand first.

"Yes, Miss Weasely" Harry said.

"No one knows because it turns into whatever the person fears the most" Emma said.

"Very good, Miss Weasely. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now I want everyone to make a line right here in front of me" Harry said.

"Alright, now what defeats a Bogart is laughter; so when it turns into your greatest fear you need to say ridicules very clearly and the Bogart will turn into a shape you find truly amusing. Alright, Miss Longbottom show us what you see" Harry said. All of a sudden Leah Longbottom was on top of building; she was afraid of heights.

"Ridicules!" Leah shouted and she suddenly setting on a swing giggling.

"Alright, Mr. Weasely, you're next" Harry said. When the Bogart turned into a spider Harry had to stifle a chuckle.

"Alright, Miss Donavan, what is your greatest fear?" Harry asked. Suddenly Lizzie was struggling in deep waters.

"Lizzie, say ridicules!" Emma yelled.

"I'm scared!" Lizzie cried. Jack pulled out his wand and yelled: "ridicules!"

"Professor, can I take, Lizzie to Triple H?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasely, you may" Harry said.

"Lizzie, do you want to go to Triple H?" Jack asked gently. Lizzie rubbed her eyes and nodded. Jack held out his arm for Lizzie to take.

"That was so scary" Lizzie cried once they exited the classroom putting her head in her hands. Jack nervously put his arm around Lizzie shoulders as they walked.

"You're scared of the water, Liz?" Jack asked.

"Yes, its so embarrassing" Lizzie cried.

"No its not. I inherited my dad's fear of spiders; my sister has to kill them for me" Jack smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked gently.

"I wish I never had cancer! I hate being me sometimes" Lizzie sobbed. Jack didn't know what to say. He never had cancer so he couldn't offer any support.

"Lizzie come with me" Jack said. Jack found a fire place and picked up some floo powder.

"Mistery of Magic!" Jack shouted. Once he and Lizzie landed at the Ministry they walked towards his Mum's department.

"Jackie! How are you, Pal?" Dean asked.

"Good, I'm good thanks, is my Mum in?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's right in her office" Dean said.

"Come in" Hermione said when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Mum!" Jack said.

"Jack! Oh my goodness, is everything ok?" Hermione asked as she rushed over to her son and hugged him.

"I'm fine, Mum but, can you talk to Lizzie?" Jack asked. Hermione walked over to Lizzie and bent down in front of her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

"I-I- I hate-that-that I had can-cer" Lizzie cried. Hermione took Lizzie's hand and walked her over to a big cushy chair in Hermione's office while Hermione sat in the chair across from her.

"What brought this on, love?" Hermione asked.

"In D.A.D.A. class today, Professor Potter was having us study Bogarts today and I'm afraid of the water because of my port and it made me feel so different" Lizzie cried.

"That's ok, sweetheart. You can learn to swim when you're ready. Jack is an excellent swimmer, he could teach you sometime" Hermione said while both Lizzie and Jack blushed.

"Why did have cancer, Mistress Weasely? I want to know why" Lizzie said.

"Well honey, I don't know why or how I had cancer either but, I'm still here and doing things to help others who have been through it, like you. As you grow I think you'll be able answer that question for yourself" Hermione said.

"Thank you, Mistress" Lizzie said.

"You're welcome, love. You can come see me anytime ok?" Hermione said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you think, Lizzie is ok?" Emma asked Danny at lunch time.

"I'm sure she's fine. She just had a fright, that's all" Danny said.

"Think my brother really fancies Lizzie. I see the way he looks at her. I wish a bloke fancied me like that too" Emma said. Danny swallowed hard and blushed.

"I'm sure there plenty of blokes around here who fancy you, Em. They're just too scared to tell you" Danny said.

"Am I pretty, Danny?" Emma asked.

"Um, er, yes, you're very pretty, Em" Danny said. Emma blushed, smiled, and thanked him in Sign Language. Annie turned at tapped Emma's knee with her paw when her brother and Lizzie entered the Great Hall.

"Where were you two?" Emma asked.

"I took Lizzie to talk to Mum" Jack said.

"Oh Jack, that's sweet" Emma said. Harry walked over to Jack and Lizzie.

"Jack, you need to tell me if you're going to see your Mum or Dad. Aunt Ginny was expecting Lizzie in Triple H and got frightened when she didn't show up" Harry said.

"Sorry Uncle Harry. I just thought it would be better for Lizzie to talk to Mum" Jack said.

"I know, mate. You're just like your father but, I'm going to have to give you a detention, just for tonight ok?" Harry said. Jack nodded and this made Lizzie feel very guilty.

"Professor Potter, I should serve detention too; I went with Jack. He shouldn't take all the blame" Lizzie said.

"Its ok, Lizzie. You needed to talk to my Mum. I don't mind really" Jack said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Emma, Lizzie, Danny, Leah, and James waited up for Jack to come back from detention. Lizzie and Emma were sitting on the floor by the fire reading.

"Jack fancies you know" Emma said.

"He does?" Lizzie said happily.

"Duh, we all see how he looks at you. He's just too daft to admit it" Emma said.

"He's the nicest boy I've ever met" Lizzie said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello my, Sweetheart" Ron said as came home and kissed Hermione.  
"Hello, my Angel. So Jack and Lizzie came to my office today" Hermione said.

"Really? Why?" Ron asked.

"Jack brought Lizzie to my office because Lizzie was having some issues with her Survivorship. So we talked and I think she might feel better about. Know you, you really are your son's father" Hermione said, so proud of both her men.


End file.
